¿Y después?
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [RuHana, HanaRu] [Shounenai, No Lemon] Hanamichi pierde la memoria temporalmente por una riña con Rukawa. El moreno, extrañamente arrepentido, decide ayudar al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo irán superando los obstáculos? 5 reviews, 1 cap. CAP FINAL!
1. Impacto

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 1: Impacto

Peleaban. Como siempre. Ambos estaban ya en segundo año, luego de que Hanamichi se recuperara de su lesión en la espalda. El capitán, Ryota Miyagi, les había dado la labor de limpiar el gimnasio porque, para variar, habían peleado y quiso continuar con la tradición del anterior capitán, Akagi, que, si peleaban, limpiaban el gimnasio. Y últimamente lo limpiaban más seguido de lo normal.

El moreno metió la mopa a un recipiente con agua y comenzó a trapear. Miró al pelirrojo que no hacía nada.

-¿Qué me ves? Comienza a trapear – dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué te crees, estúpido kitsune¡No me vengas a dar órdenes!

-Esta orden la dio Miyagi-senpai, y quiero terminar con esto luego

-¡Yo comienzo a trapear cuando quiera, no cuando tú o Ryochin me digan!

-Yo no te haré el trabajo

-¡Nadie dijo que lo hicieras, zorro estúpido!

-¿Quieres terminar con esto de una vez? – el pelirrojo se quedó quieto y lo miró con furia – Entonces agarra la mopa y ponte a trapear

-¡No me hables así!

-Eres un do'aho

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres un do'aho – dijo con un tono más alto

-¡Yo no lo soy!

-¿Acaso hay otro aquí? – dijo, cerrando un poco más sus rasgados ojos

-¡No fastidies, Rukawa¡Me voy a enojar!

-Ya lo estás, do'aho…

-¡No me contradigas, teme kitsune!

-Esta discusión es absurda

-¡El absurdo eres tú!

-Maldición… ¡Trapea el maldito piso, Sakuragi¡Quiero largarme y lo único que haces es retrasar todo con tus idioteces¡Comienza a trapear de una buena vez!

Se dio media vuelta y agarró la mopa para seguir trapeando el piso. Sakuragi se quedó estupefacto, pero cuando reaccionó también fue a buscar su mopa, pero con otro propósito.

Rukawa trapeaba el piso y sintió la presencia del pelirrojo a sus espaldas, pero no le tomó importancia, pensando que comenzaría a decirle unas cuantas palabrotas, pero no pensó que Sakuragi haría otra cosa.

Sakuragi tomó la mopa y golpeó a Rukawa en la cabeza. El moreno cayó al suelo y se apoyó en sus manos.

-¡Maldito Rukawa, me tienes harto¡Me molestas entero¡Hasta cuando no estás me molestas¡Todos hablan de ti y te alaban, y fuera de ser un jugador de basketball no eres más que una basura!

-¡Cállate, idiota! – se lleva la mano a la nuca - ¡Mira como me dejaste¡No se ataca por la espalda, cobarde¡Se ataca de frente¡¿O acaso no eres hombrecito!

-¡No me hables así¡Eres una basura¡Si no jugaras basketball a nadie le importarías!

-¡Basta!

Rukawa lo miró con furia. Aunque Sakuragi no lo reconociera, le intimidó un poco. Y en esa fracción de segundos que se sintió intimidado, Rukawa tomó la mopa y con la parte metálica lo golpeó en la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Sakuragi cayó al suelo.

-¡No tienes que repetirme lo que yo ya sé¡Cómo si tú no fueras tan basura como lo soy yo¡Vamos, dime algo¡Levántate y no te quedes ahí como el do'aho que eres!

Nada. Hanamichi seguía en el suelo. Rukawa no hizo nada.

-¡No empieces con tus niñadas de nuevo¡Párate y hazte responsable de las cosas que me dijiste¡Ya pues que no tengo todo el día, quiero irme!

Pero seguía en el suelo. Rukawa se acercó y lo movió con un pie. Seguía inmóvil. Lo volvió a mover. Nada. Le pegó una patada algo suave, y seguía quieto. Comenzó a preocuparse, pues si ya lo había movido varias veces, le pegó hasta una patada y le habló y Sakuragi no se levantó a pegarle era porque algo pasaba. Rukawa se agachó y lo volteó, dejándolo de espaldas. Tenía los ojos semiabiertos y blancos, sangraba de narices y no respondía a nada.

-¡Sakuragi¡Sakuragi, responde! – lo zarandeó mientras le gritaba, pero no recibió respuesta

Rukawa salió corriendo en busca de un teléfono. Marcó el número de emergencias y volvió al gimnasio. Lo puso de lado para que no se tragara la sangre de las narices y se quitó la camiseta y se la puso en la herida que le dejó en la cabeza para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Rápidamente llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a ambos jugadores. Atendieron a Rukawa, pues su herida tampoco era menor, y fue a la sala de esperas a esperar noticias de Hanamichi.

-¿Familiares de Hanamichi Sakuragi?

-Soy su compañero de equipo

-¿No hay nadie más cercano?

-Tuvimos un incidente… y discutimos… y yo no sé los números de sus personas más cercanas…

-Está bien… - se llevó a Rukawa a un lugar más privado – lo que tengo que decirte es un poco delicado… - notó las vendas que Rukawa tenía en la cabeza - ¿Pelea escolar?

-Algo así… él me golpeó y… yo lo golpeé…

-Lamentablemente tuviste mala suerte y le pegaste en un lugar estratégico de la cabeza… en el hemisferio y lóbulo que maneja el lado de la memoria…

-Vaya al grano doctor, onegai

-Pues… Hanamichi Sakuragi ha perdido la memoria…

N/A¡Uh! Esta idea se me ocurrió… una noche que estaba tratando de dormir y al otro día me puse a escribir XD (No sabía que había un fic así antes, yo pensaba... oh Camila, qué original que eres... y no XD) ¿Qué les parece? Espero les guste… ¡y dejen review¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. No

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 2: No

-Creemos que es algo temporal… -continúa el doctor - te podemos pasar las pertenencias para que llames a alguien, y puedes quedarte si quieres, no tiene restringidas las visitas…

-E… está bien…

El doctor le pasó las pertenencias de Hanamichi y entre ellas encontró una agenda con varios números, donde estaban el de su madre y el del profesor Anzai. Los llamó y fue a esperar a la pieza.

* * *

Se oyen unos pasos corriendo. En realidad eran varios. Se acercan a recepción.

-¿En qué habitación está Hanamichi Sakuragi? – pregunta Akagi algo alterado, pero era el menos nervioso de todos

-Habitación 225

-Muchas gracias

Todos voltearon, pero no continuaron la marcha, pues vieron al profesor Anzai.

-Anzai-sensei – saludaron todos al unísono, incluida la gundan de Sakuragi, que fue avisada de lo sucedido por Haruko

-¿Qué tal, muchachos? – dijo tranquilo pero serio

-¿Ha sabido de Hanamichi¿Lo ha visto? – preguntó Kogure

-Iba a ir pero estaba Rukawa-kun. No quise interrumpir

-¿Rukawa? – preguntaron todos

-Al parecer discutieron en el gimnasio y…

-¡No puede ser! – dice Mitsui - ¡Yo pensé que... no sé¡Que lo habían atropellado o algo!

-Se le pasó la mano a Rukawa… - dice Yohei molesto

Akagi toma la iniciativa y se dirige a la pieza, seguido de todos más atrás, incluido Anzai.

Abre la puerta y ve a Rukawa de pie, mirando a Hanamichi. Anzai les dice, suavemente, que estaba así cuando él llegó.

Akagi iba a entrar y vio al moreno a los ojos. Le brillaban. Rukawa no los miró, pero sintió las presencias.

-Yo no quería… - dijo con voz entrecortada, con dolor, como nunca se le había oído a él – nunca podría querer que pasara esto… no fue mi intención… lo siento…

Los demás lo quedaron mirando. Anzai les hizo señas a los demás para que se fueran, y en cuanto Rukawa sintió el "click" de la puerta, se tapó los ojos con una mano y comenzó a llorar. Por más que todos vieran al frío Rukawa, al que nada le afectaba, por más caídas que se diera, era fuerte saber que había logrado hacer que uno de sus compañeros de equipo perdiera la memoria y eso de todos modos lo hacía sufrir. Aunque fuese Sakuragi. Pero él no lo odiaba tanto… en realidad le era indiferente… le tenía hasta un poco de respeto, por haberse convertido en un gran jugador en tan poco tiempo y sabiendo nada de basketball.

* * *

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Hanamichi Sakuragi? – se acerca una señora a la recepción

-La 225

-Arigato

-Disculpe¿Usted es la mamá de Sakuragi-kun?

Anzai se acercó a la señora, quien miró extrañada con sus profundos ojos verdes al profesor. La señora era relativamente alta, de unos 37 años pero parecía de 25, vestía de ejecutiva con la típica falda, blusa, chaqueta y zapatos de tacón, traía el pelo suelto de un color cobrizo. Luego de mirar tan extrañada al profesor soltó una risotada.

-Usted es Anzai-sensei, Hanamichi me ha hablado muy bien de usted – saludó, mientras el profesor se reía -. Mucho gusto, soy Niji Sakuragi

-Igualmente

-¿Ha visto a mi hijo?

-No, es que él está con…

-¡Tú eres Gorila! – dijo, apuntando a Akagi, quién se sonrojó

-No sabía que Sakuragi contara todo en su casa – dijo el aludido

-Obvio que me cuenta todo… y tú eres Ryochin, porque eres el más bajito

-Mucho gusto señora – dijo divertido -. Se parece mucho a su hijo

-No. Él se parece a mí, yo nací primero

-¿Cómo puede estar con tanto ánimo al saber que su hijo está hospitalizado? – pregunta Mitsui

-Porque él es fuerte… Michi… físicamente y como persona – dijo algo más seria, adoptando las mismas miradas que Hanamichi usa

-¡Sí¡Sakuragi-kun es muy fuerte y va a superarlo!

-¡Tú eres Haruko-chan! Hanamichi tenía razón…

-¿En qué? – pregunta Haruko confundida

-No… en que… en que… eres muy simpática… sí, eso

-¡Jejeje Arigato! – dijo llevándose una mano al pelo

-Falta alguien… - dice la señora Sakuragi, llevándose un dedo a la boca - ¡Claro! El kitsune…

-¿El kitsune? – preguntaron todos

-Sí, siempre discutían… mi hijo me contaba…

-Rukawa-kun está ahora con su hijo – contesta el profesor

El profesor le cuenta todo a la mamá de Hanamichi, y la señora inmediatamente deja de mostrar su sonrisa.

-Yo… yo sabía que se llevaban mal, pero…

-Créame que no fue su intención… Rukawa no pierde los estribos muy seguidos, sólo cuando Sakuragi lo provoca

-¿No ve lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo?

-Ya ha pedido disculpas…

-¡No saca nada con eso! – la señora comenzaba a perder los estribos

-Si usted conociera al muchacho… - dijo el profesor en un tono tranquilizante – apreciaría sus disculpas

La mamá de Sakuragi mira al profesor con ojos serios y luego sale en dirección a la pieza de Hanamichi.

Abre la puerta rápidamente y ve a Rukawa de pie, en la misma posición que cuando entraron los demás y el profesor Anzai. Cierra la puerta más delicadamente. Rukawa mueve sus ojos y la mira, sin importarle que se le note que había estado llorando. Por la mirada de la señora, Rukawa nota que es la mamá de Hanamichi. Se acerca al jugador y lo cachetea.

-Sal de mi vista – dice la señora, cortante -. No quiero verte

Rukawa se volteó y se fue tranquilamente. Llegó donde estaban todos y se sentó silenciosamente. Nadie le dijo nada ni le comentaron sobre la mano que tenía marcada en su mejilla.

Rato después ven que la madre de Hanamichi aparece. Se acerca al grupo.

-Debo irme, tengo trabajo pendiente en la oficina y me pidieron que volviera. Cualquier cosa, mi número está entre las cosas de Hanamichi

-No se preocupe, señora – dice Akagi – le avisaremos en cuanto pase algo

-Váyase tranquila – agrega Ryota

-Un gusto conocerlos – esboza una sonrisa, pero cuando mira a Rukawa ésta desaparece – hasta luego

-Hasta luego – responden todos

Cuando ven que la mamá del pelirrojo se aleja, Anzai les dice que ahora pueden ir a ver a Hanamichi y todos se ponen de pie y se encaminan. Rukawa se queda atrás.

-¡Esperen! – dice Ayako – Rukawa, tú también vienes

-No quiero – desvía la mirada

-Rukawa-kun… - el profesor llama a su jugador – vamos a ver a Sakuragi-kun

Rukawa pensó unos segundos y luego avanzó. Ayako y el profesor lo dejaron solo, pero sin perderle la vista. Entraron a la habitación. En las dos únicas sillas que había se sentaron Anzai y su esposa.

Se iba haciendo tarde y poco a poco se iban retirando, hasta que quedaron Rukawa y el profesor Anzai y su esposa.

-Rukawa-kun, no te sientas mal – habló la esposa del profesor -, tú no hiciste esto a propósito

-¿Usted cree que los demás creen que no lo fue?

-Obvio, saben que no fue tu intención

-Ellos creen que él me aburrió tanto que yo traté de matarlo

-Rukawa-kun – dice el profesor -, en verdad creí que no te importaba lo que ellos pensaban – Rukawa guardó silencio -. Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde

Ambos se despiden de Rukawa, recibieron por respuesta una mirada y se van. Rukawa se sienta lentamente en una silla.

_Realmente me siento un idiota. ¡Pero me hiciste perder los estribos! Me dijiste cosas que… me hirieron… aunque nadie crea que es capaz de herirme… me recalcaste la realidad, me dijiste algo que yo ya sé, y me duele que los demás también lo sepan. Que lo único que hago bien es jugar basketball y que si no jugara sería más basura de lo que ya lo soy. De todos modos ahora me siento una basura… sé que no fue mi intención hacerte esto… pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… aunque parezca un insensible… no puedo._

N/A¡Pobre Rukawa! Si igual es persona, igual sufre… este capítulo fue invadido por el profesor Anzai jejeje… y respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Serenity Moon001**: Jejeje gracias por tu cumentario... y bueno, las reacciones de Rukawa ya las irán viendo P

**Oceano-kun**: Jajaja gracias por tu review... bueno, los primeros capítulos son cortos, pero en los demás me inspiré un poquito P así que si quieres leer capítulos más largos... ya vienen P

Espero les haya gustado… ¡Nos vemos!

PD: Niji Arcoiris


	3. Dudas

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 3: Dudas

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda y se sentía realmente incómodo. Hasta que recordó que, gracias a su don de dormirse con facilidad, se quedó dormido sentado en la habitación del pelirrojo. Miró un reloj que colgaba de una pared… era temprano, tanto que ni siquiera era hora de desayuno. Pero notó cierto movimiento. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakuragi y notó que éste comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Mhhh¿Dónde… estoy?

-¿Sakuragi?

-¿Sakuragi? – se iba a levantar pero Rukawa lo detuvo

-Recuéstate, tienes una herida en la cabeza

-¿Una herida¿Por qué¿Quién eres tú? – comenzaba a inquietarse -… ¿Quién soy yo?

-Tranquilo. Si no te calmas no podremos hablar y no sabrás nada

Le era difícil a Rukawa comenzar a conversar con el pelirrojo, pero tenía que mentalizarse en que él no recordaba nada, por lo tanto no podía tenerle odio de la nada.

-¿Tú sabes cosas?

-Sí, yo te puedo contar algunas cosas pero por favor quédate tranquilo, si viene alguien me va a echar, yo no debería estar aquí

-Está bien…

-Bueno, tú te llamas Hanamichi Sakuragi… vas en segundo año en Shohoku… yo soy tu compañero de equipo, jugamos basketball

-¿Basketball?

-Ese que boteas un balón y…

-Encestas en una canasta… si sé

-¿Recuerdas algunas cosas?

-Cosas básicas… pero de mi vida, nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaede Rukawa… bueno, en realidad nosotros dos no nos llevábamos para nada de bien…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno, yo no te agradaba porque a la chica que te gusta, la hermana del ex-capitán de basketball, le gusto yo y yo nunca la miré… y terminaste odiándome por eso y porque jugaba mejor basketball… siempre peleábamos… a veces a golpes

-¿A golpes¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí… _se me hace extraño todo esto…_ y bueno, ayer nuestro capitán Ryota Miyagi nos dijo que limpiáramos el gimnasio… siempre que peleamos lo hace

-¿Hemos peleado mucho?

-Bastante. Y mientras limpiábamos comenzaste a insultarme y me golpeaste con la mopa

-¡Diablos, gomen ne!

-_¿Me está pidiendo disculpas?_ E-está bien…

-¿Es por eso que tienes esas gasas en la cabeza?

-Hai. Pero eso no importa… la cosa es que luego de pegarme me ofendiste y… yo agarré mi mopa… te pegué y… y ahora estás aquí por eso… yo… por mi culpa tú…

-No recuerdo nada…

Rukawa guardó silencio un rato. Apretó sus puños en sus piernas para tratar de contenerse, pero no aguantó mucho.

-¡Gomen nasai¡En serio yo no quería…¡Por más mal que nos llevásemos, nunca habría querido que te pasara eso!

Sakuragi guardó silencio. Tenía que asimilar todo lo que le había contado. Si hasta le costaba recordar su nombre.

Rukawa se miraba las manos. No sabía qué le diría Hanamichi, quizás recordase algunas cosas como el odio que se tenían y lo insultara y… todo se volviera un caos. De repente siente una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que estás siendo sincero conmigo. En realidad si recordara que peleábamos tanto lo pensaría dos veces antes de disculparte. Pero no recuerdo nada, no sé a qué nivel llegaban nuestras peleas, no sé qué tipo de odio o rencor sentía yo por ti, no sé nada. Sé que te perdono porque veo sinceridad en ti y si me odiases tanto no estarías aquí pidiéndome disculpas de este modo

-Yo… arigato… no sé qué más decirte…

-Pues nada… sólo tratemos de empezar de nuevo… bueno, en realidad tú, porque yo no recuerdo nada, es como… empezar, nada más…

Sakuragi le tiende la mano que tenía en su hombro. Rukawa se demora un poco en responderle. En eso sienten la puerta: era una enfermera.

-¡Disculpe! – se pone de pie Rukawa, asustado – yo… yo… me quedé dormido – dijo mirando al suelo

-No te preocupes – dijo la enfermera con voz tranquilizante -, ayer te vimos cuando vinimos a buscar a Sakuragi-san para hacerle un examen… tratamos de despertarte pero no pudimos, fue imposible…

-De todos modos voy saliendo… voy a llamar a los demás… para avisarles que despertó… Hasta luego – se despidió de ambos y se fue

Avisó al profesor Anzai que Hanamichi había despertado y le pidió que le avisara a los demás – incluida la mamá – para que vinieran a verlo. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró la billetera. Tenía algunos yenes así que fue a la cafetería a ver si podía comprar algo. Estaban recién abriéndola y se compró unas galletas y una bebida energética. Creía necesitarla. Comió con tranquilidad y volvió a la sala de espera. Ahí encontró a todos los que tenían que estar.

-¡Qué carita, Rukawa! – dijo Mitsui divertido - ¿Te dormiste acá? – recibió por respuesta un bufido, luego del cual todos rieron

-Me quedé dormido sentado

-¿Cómo está Sakuragi? – preguntó Akagi

-No recordaba nada… sólo dice que recuerda cosas básicas… como qué es basketball…

En eso se acerca el doctor.

-Doctor¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Pues del golpe está bien, anoche le hicimos un examen y la única secuela que ha tenido ha sido la pérdida de memoria temporal. Y estamos muy seguros de que es temporal. A ver… tienen que pensar que él es como un recién nacido, no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que lo rodea. Poco a poco tiene que ir aprendiendo las cosas e ir resolviendo todas sus dudas. Él en cualquier momento puede recobrar la memoria, y lo único que nos va a indicar esto es que le va a venir mucho sueño de golpe. Ni siquiera que a veces diga cosas de pasado que ni él mismo sepa por qué las dice es un síntoma de que recuperará la memoria. Puede estar en el colegio, en la casa, o hasta en el tren, por lo tanto no puede estar sólo y para eso pido la colaboración de todos

-Él está viviendo solo en estos momentos – dice la mamá

-Pues ya no podrá hacerlo… tendrá que volver a su casa

-Es que yo trabajo… es casi lo mismo que si viviera solo

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán que ver una solución… por favor recuerden todo lo que les dije. Él se puede ir hoy en la tarde del hospital… cualquier cosa que suceda vengan para acá, sobre todo si recobra la memoria. Ahora pueden pasar a verlo

Entraron y encontraron a Hanamichi desayunando. Miró algo confundido.

-¿Ah¿Quiénes son todos ellos? – miró a Rukawa como pidiéndole una explicación. Todos miraron al moreno

-Qué me miran a mí, yo no soy vocero de nadie

-Hijo, yo soy tu mamá… - se acerca la señora a su hijo

-¿Mi mamá¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Niji… Niji Chikaku… pero en realidad no uso mi apellido de soltera… aunque tu papá se haya muerto hace muchos años, sigo usando su apellido

-¿Mi papá murió¿Cómo? – la señora guardó silencio unos segundos – Quiero saber, no me importa cómo haya sido

-Yo estaba trabajando y tu llegaste a la casa y lo encontraste desmayado en el suelo… corriste a buscar ayuda pero unos tipos salieron a pegarte… y no pudiste hacer nada…

-¿Pegarme¿Por qué siempre me pegan?

-Porque eres peleador – dijeron todos, luego comenzaron a reír

-¿Y quiénes son los demás? – dijo entre risotadas

-Yo soy Takenori Akagi, tu ex-capitán del equipo de basketball

-Yo soy Kiminobu Kogure, el ex-subcapitán

-Ryota Miyagi, capitán

-Hisashi Mitsui, un simple compañero de equipo

-Nosotros somos Yuuji Okusu, Chuichiro Noma, Nosamu Takamiya y Yohei Mito, tus amigos de siempre – dijo Yohei, presentando a toda la gundan

-Haruko Akagi, la hermana del capitán y una amiga tuya

-Hm… Haruko…

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Akagi

-No… nada…

-Y yo soy Ayako, la asistente del equipo – dijo, sonriente

-¿Y él? – apuntaba al profesor

-Él es Mitsuyoshi Anzai-sensei – explicó Rukawa – el entrenador del equipo… y su esposa

-Qué tal, Sakuragi-kun

-Ho-hola…

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Mitsui

-Es que me parece muy gordito como para que sea entrenador de basketball - todos rieron tras el comentario

-Ceo que algunas cosas no las cambias, Hanamichi – dijo Yohei divertido

Acompañaron a Hanamichi todo el día, le contaron toda su vida – lo que pudieron recordar - y cosas sobre basketball, como nombres de equipos, integrantes, partidos, la historia de Shohoku, las peleas del gimnasio, etc.

Le dieron el alta esa tarde. Estaban todos afuera del hospital y alguien hizo la gran pregunta.

-¿Con quién se irá Hanamichi? – pregunta Yohei – No puede estar solo, ya lo dijo el doctor

-Es que yo trabajo mucho, ya saben… ayer apenas pude estar un rato aquí

-Alguien tendrá que irse a vivir con él… – todos miraron a Kogure con cara de pocos amigos – ¡es lo único que se me ocurre! Den otra idea entonces… - sudaba la gota gorda

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué, Rukawa?

-Yo… yo me iré a vivir con él… todo esto es mi culpa…

No podían estar más sorprendidos. Los eternos rivales… ¿viviendo juntos? Pero nadie se opuso, sentían que así quizás Rukawa se sentiría mejor y que al fin estos dos podían llevarse bien… al menos por un tiempo.

N/A¡Qué pena por Rukawa! Se siente culpable… pero tiene a favor que como Sakuragi perdió la memoria ya no es como era antes y no le tiene rencores a Rukawa… porque no recuerda nada jajaja ojalá dure un buen tiempo. Otra cosa... me han comentado bastante por los caps cortos... ya se vienen más largos... es todo una etsrategia XD y respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Paty**: Si, actualizoen cuanto puedoy cada vez van más lagos (a más del doble incluso O.o) pero... ya ambos se van a reivindicar P ¡gracias por tu review!

**Oceanokun**: Nooo no me gustan los caps cortos... es que me salían así XD quería cortarlos en partes precisas, tenía todo armado en mi cabecita XD y no te preocupes, actualizaré en kuanto pueda :P y sí, quiero hacer sufrir a Rukawa!wajajaja XD gracias por leer!

**Serenity Moon001**: Si, Hanamichi estaba dormido. Y sí, Rukawa tiene que sufrir XD gracias por tu review!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Reconstrucción

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 4: Reconstrucción

Rukawa fue a su casa a buscar sus cosas, dando una larga explicación a sus padres de por qué no había llamado y por qué se iba de la casa, cosa que a duras penas aceptaron.

Sakuragi estaba acompañado de todos en su casa menos del profesor Anzai y su esposa y de su madre, esperando a que llegara Rukawa.

-A todo esto… - dice Sakuragi - ¿Cómo soy? no me he mirado en un espejo – todos comenzaron a reír, sudando la gota gorda

-Ya te traigo un espejo – dijo Yohei, quien era el que mejor conocía la casa

Hanamichi se miró en el espejo que Yohei le trajo enseguida. Puso una cara muy rara.

-¡Qué pelo que tengo¿Por qué es tan rojo?

-¿Cómo podemos saber eso? – dijo Akagi mirando de reojo

-¿Te fijaste en que eres alto? – pregunta Ryota

-Sí… te miraba a ti y te encontré muy bajo como para que yo midiera lo normal que mide un japonés

-¡Yo mido lo normal que mide un japonés! – dijo Ryota haciendo berrinche, mientras todos reían. En eso suena el timbre - ¡Mira, debe ser Rukawa!

Ryota sale a la puerta y abre. Y efectivamente era Rukawa, quien estaba con una maleta y algunas cajas. Entró sin saludar y le preguntó a Hanamichi dónde dejaba las cosas. Yohei le mostró una pieza vacía y entró ahí sin querer recibir ayuda de nadie. En realidad esa era su excusa para no ir a hacer vida social en el living de la casa del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué es tan serio? – preguntó Hanamichi

-Siempre ha sido así… - relata Kogure - no le gusta mucho compartir con los demás… este día que ha pasado todo esto ha hablado lo que habla en una semana… incluso ha mostrado emociones distintas a la rabia, la ironía y el egocentrismo, que es lo único que hace

-A lo único que va es a jugar basketball y a anotar puntos – dice Mitsui -… ah, y a acumular fanáticas… pero no les presta atención… no tiene ningún amigo en el colegio o en el equipo

-¿Ninguno¿En más de un año? Es que… no creo que alguien no quiera tener amigos…

-Es simplemente que él no quiere – dijo Ryota -… tiene muchas chicas lindas que morirían por estar con él…

-Siempre pensando en chicas, Ryota… - se ríe Mitsui

-¿Tiene algo de malo? – pregunta Ryota molesto

Todos reían y conversaban amenamente, hasta que se les hizo de noche y se fueron. Hanamichi fue a ver cómo estaba su "invitado"… y estaba dormido. _Tal vez no quiso ir a conversar y se durmió… además dormir sentado no es muy cómodo que digamos… _Se fue a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde.

Despertó más temprano que el kitsune y se levantó con mucha hambre. Fue a la cocina. _Mmm tengo hambre… a ver qué hay… _abrió el refrigerador. _Mmm leche… ¡está rica! Ya… qué más… mantequilla y jamón… genial… y allá hay pan… _miró hacia otro lado y encontró pan de molde. Cerró el refrigerador y miró un estante donde encontró chocolate en polvo. _¡Genial! Mi desayuno está listo…_

Se preparó el sencillo desayuno y cuando iba saliendo se topa con un Rukawa recién levantado.

-¡Hola Rukawa!

-Hm

-¿Dormiste bien? Porque dormiste bastante

-Hm

-¿Quieres que te haga desayuno?

-Hm hm –negó con la cabeza perezosamente

-Entonces vete a lavar la cara

-Hm

-A ver si así se te quita el sueño

-Hm – asintió y se fue lentamente al baño

Sakuragi rió divertido, Rukawa era muy chistoso recién levantado. Mientras Hanamichi desayunaba Rukawa se preparaba su desayuno y se fue camino a su pieza a desayunar.

-¡Nee Rukawa! Desayuna acá no seas apartado – Rukawa bufó y se sentó a desayunar con Hanamichi -. Quería agradecerte por quedarte conmigo… aunque sé que lo haces por cargo de conciencia

-¿Y por qué mas sería?

-Bueno tienes razón… - lo miró de reojo

Desayunaron en silencio y luego Rukawa lavó los trastes mientas Hanamichi se duchaba. Y cuando el pelirrojo salió de la ducha y se vistió, encontró a Rukawa durmiendo profundamente en el sillón.

-¡Despierta! – Rukawa se para exaltado pero inmediatamente pone cara de sueño – anda a bañarte

Rukawa se bañó, ordenó su pieza y se sentó a ver tele. Sakuragi llegó de ordenar y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunta el pelirrojo

-Domingo

-¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm – mira la televisión y ubica un programa extrañamente – deben ser como las 12, este programa lo dan a esa hora

-¿Y qué haces usualmente a esta hora?

-Duermo – miró enojado – o juego basketball… pero ahora no puedo, por esta herida me lo prohibieron… y a ti igual

-Si, y no podemos ir a practicar basketball esta semana

-Si, pero te llevaré a ver los entrenamientos de todos modos

-¡Genial!

Se quedaron callados. Esta conversación ya era suficiente para Rukawa. Con esto de la pérdida de memoria el pelirrojo había cambiado su carácter completamente y se le hacía extraño mantener una conversación civilizada con él.

-Cuéntame algo – dice al rato el pelirrojo

-Nande…

-No sé… sobre ti…

-¿Para qué quieres saber¿Qué te importa?

-Pues como dijimos que…

-Mira, Sakuragi… el que perdió la memoria fuiste tú, yo no he olvidado las cosas y esto es muy raro para mí…

-Prometiste que íbamos a empezar de cero y eso incluye tratar de olvidar todo lo pasado… - Rukawa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada más zorruna que podía dar – piensa al menos… piensa que yo cuando recupere la memoria voy a olvidar todo esto y vamos a seguir peleando… ¿por qué no hacer las cosas amenas por un tiempo?

Rukawa guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Pues no tengo nada que contar

-Algo tendrás que decir, no creo que en toda tu vida no hayas hecho nada

-Jugar basketball

-¿Y aparte?

-Nada

-¿No tienes amigos?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No me interesa

-Pero es divertido… con ellos puedes conversar, entretenerte, salir…

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – Sakuragi guarda silencio – eres como un recién nacido, no recuerdas nada

-Pero… pero son cosas que intuyo… además alguna vez tuve amigos, no los recuerdo pero ellos a mí sí y me apoyan en todo esto…

-No necesito amigos para divertirme – Sakuragi se puso más serio -… puedo jugar basketball sólo

-Todo tu mundo no puede girar alrededor del basketball

-Claro que puede. ¿Y sabes qué? Esta conversación me aburrió. Detesto hablar de ese tema – se pone de pie y se dirige a la pieza

-¿Qué tema¿Amigos?

-¡No preguntes cosas que te respondes solo, Sakuragi! – cierra la puerta y se encierra con llave

-¡Pero Rukawa!

Hanamichi no insistió y se devolvió al living. En eso suena el timbre. Abre la puerta y tarda algunos segundos en recordar el nombre.

-¡Yohei! – dice, chasqueando los dedos

-¿Qué tal Hanamichi?

-Pasa – le dice el pelirrojo - ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias – dice sentándose en el sillón - ¿Y Rukawa¿Duerme?

-No. Recién discutimos

-Tenía que pasar… ¿y por qué?

-Quise hablar algún tema con él… pero no quiso… en realidad hablamos de por qué no debíamos mantener una conversación… - Yohei rió – no le cuesta nada conversar, debería pensar que yo todo esto lo voy a olvidar y que después podemos seguir peleando todo lo que quiera

-Quizás apresuras mucho las cosas, Hanamichi. Piensa que sólo han pasado unos días… para Rukawa debe ser difícil asimilar todo esto… que está viviendo contigo, que has cambiado de carácter, que has olvidado todo… y que quieres conversar civilizadamente con él…

-Tienes razón, Yohei… aunque creo que aunque le dé todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca vamos a poder conversar

-¿Por qué tanto interés en hablarle?

-Voy a estar viviendo con él… ¿no crees que sea bueno que nos hablemos? No voy a estar todo este tiempo sin hablarle, es algo imposible. Puede que pase una hora más así… o 5 años, quién sabe

-Es una buena razón… nee¿andas con dinero?

-Creo que sí… mi mamá me dejó si mal no recuerdo…

-¿Por qué no almorzamos los tres afuera?

-Es una buena idea… déjame ir a buscar dinero y a tratar de sacar a Rukawa

Hanamichi se puso de pie y fue a su pieza a buscar su billetera. Y no se había equivocado, tenía bastantes yenes. Se dirigió, luego, a la pieza de Rukawa.

-¡Rukawa! Vamos a almorzar afuera con Yohei

-No me interesa

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Pues sí, y bastante bien

-Etto… jejeje… pues… ¡pues no hay en la cocina para cocinar! Así que no te queda de otra

-No quiero. Gracias

-¡Rukawa! – golpea la puerta

-No quiero salir

Hanamichi fue a buscar las llaves. _En algún lugar tienen que estar…_ fue a una especie de bodega y tras la puerta estaban colgadas. _Bingo._ Fue a la pieza y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Nee¿Qué haces? – se para de un salto Rukawa

-Vamos a ir a almorzar

-No quiero

-No me importa

Escudriñó en el cajón de Rukawa y encontró la billetera. Se la guardó y tomó a Rukawa y lo llevó a la fuerza. Vio a Yohei, quien lo miró con cara de reproche. Con la mirada Yohei le dijo todo a Rukawa, y éste no opuso más resistencia.

-Vamos si es lo que quieres…

Caminaron un buen rato los 3 hasta que llegaron a un restaurant de comida rápida. Ordenaron y se sentaron. Hanamichi y Yohei tenían unas suculentas hamburguesas con bebida, papas fritas y un rico helado… y Rukawa una cajita con nuggets, una bebida y un helado.

-¿Por qué ordenaste sólo eso, Rukawa? – pregunta el pelirrojo - ¿no tenías dinero?

-No me gusta la comida rápida

-Nos hubieras dicho e íbamos a otra parte – dice Yohei

-Ya no importa

Almorzaron y se devolvieron a la casa de Hanamichi. Rukawa se pasó todo el día en su pieza, mientras que el pelirrojo y su amigo conversaban. Se hizo de noche y Sakuragi invitó a Yohei a cenar. Llamaron a Rukawa, quien no quiso cenar con ellos y tomó su porción y se la llevó a la pieza.

Yohei se despidió pues era tarde y al día siguiente tenían clases.

Hanamichi fue a despedirse de Rukawa, pero no recibió respuesta: el zorro estaba durmiendo. El pelirrojo se fue a dormir, esperando ansioso el nuevo día para conocer Shohoku.

Se despertó y fue a despertar inmediatamente al kitsune. Sabía que era una tarea difícil.

-Rukawa… - lo remecía

-¿Hm?

-Levántate, hoy hay clases…

-Hm…

-Ya pues Rukawa…

-No perdonaré a los individuos que…

-Despierta, hombre…

-Me interrumpan mientras duermo…

Abre suavemente sus ojos zorrunos y choca con la mirada del pelirrojo. Con la mirada le dice todo.

-No puedes seguir durmiendo, Rukawa… levántate y anda a preparar el desayuno

Cierra un poco más sus ojos… hasta que vuelve a caer dormido.

-¡Levántate!

Hanamichi lo destapa y lo comienza a tironear. Rukawa le pega un manotazo y se levanta como un zombie al baño. Se lava la cara y mira a Hanamichi, que seguía parado ahí.

-Ya, iré a preparar el desayuno

Hanamichi lo ve irse a la cocina y decide ir a bañarse. Cuando sale ve a Rukawa que va a entrar al baño.

-Te dejé el desayuno encima de la mesa

Hanamichi desayunó. Cuando ambos jugadores estuvieron listos salieron de la casa. Rukawa iba en su bicicleta y Hanamichi caminaba a su lado.

-No deberías estar andando en bicicleta

-Me da igual…

-El doctor dijo que…

-Me da igual…

-¡No te duermas! – dijo asustado

-Hanamichi eso es normal

Escuchó una voz atrás suyo y detiene su caminar. Era Takamiya y el resto de la gundan.

-¡Hola! – saluda enérgicamente Hanamichi

-Hola Hanamichi – saludan todos

Caminaron todos al lado de Rukawa, quien iba medio dormido.

-¿No es peligroso? – pregunta el pelirrojo

-Claro que sí – responde Noma -, te atropelló más de una vez

-Mientras estemos aquí no pasa nada – dice Yohei

-Además ya vamos a llegar – dice Okusu, apuntando a Shohoku

-Ya despierta, Rukawa – dice Sakuragi al moreno -, ya llegamos

Todos en la escuela sabían de la situación de Hanamichi. Pero igual no evitaron asombrarse al ver cómo el pelirrojo miraba el lugar. La gundan llevó a su amigo al salón. Comenzaron las clases y pasaron rápidamente para el pelirrojo. En el recreo, todos comentaban el brutal cambio del pelirrojo.

-Mira, Hanamichi – dice Takamiya –, todos hablan de ti

-Has cambiado mucho – añade Noma

-¿Ustedes creen?

-Claro que sí – contesta Okusu

-Estás más amable y no pareces tan rudo como antes – le cuenta Yohei -, a la gente solías darle miedo, sobre todo a las chicas… sólo habían algunas que no te temían… como el fan club de Rukawa y Haruko y sus dos amigas

-Haruko… algo me contó Rukawa sobre ella

-¿Y qué opinas de Haruko ahora? – pregunta Yohei

-Pues no sé… no me interesa la verdad – el resto de la gundan se asombró

-Nee no se asombren, es normal que pese eso – le dice Yohei a los demás -, recuerden que perdió la memoria

-Hay que volver a clases – dice Hanamichi

Las clases pasaron rápido. El pelirrojo buscó a Rukawa para ver lo del entrenamiento.

-¿Vamos a ir a ver el entrenamiento?

-Claro que sí, do'aho

-¿Do'aho¿Por qué me dices do'aho¡No te he hecho nada!

Rukawa abrió sus ojos y puso cara de haber metido la pata. Luego de darle una explicación a Hanamichi esperaron un rato y se dirigieron al gimnasio.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – anuncia Ayako, apuntándolo con su abanico

-¿Qué tal, Hanamichi? – saluda animadamente Ryota

El equipo se acerca a Hanamichi y lo saludan animadamente, preguntando por su estado de salud. Si Hanamichi no hubiese perdido la memoria, ahora estaría contento de que el equipo le prestase atención a él y no a Rukawa, y estaría haciéndole burlas.

-¿Y tú, Rukawa? – pregunta el capitán del equipo

-Bien – responde secamente, como siempre

-Siéntense acá – Ayako les muestra dos sillas – y vean el entrenamiento… pon atención, Hanamichi Sakuragi… y agradece que no puedo pegarte con el abanico

Entrenaron y Hanamichi observaba entretenido el entrenamiento. No tanto como Rukawa, quien estaba más frustrado que nada, quería jugar, pues el basketball era su vida. Sobre todo cuando jugaron el partido. Luego de una breve despedida el 10 y el 11 de Shohoku se marcharon a casa.

Al llegar Hanamichi se echó en el sillón.

-¡Estoy agotado!

-Quedan bastantes días de clases… y aun te faltan los entrenamientos

-Pero fue entretenido… además hoy mucha gente me contó muchas cosas… ya no tengo tantas dudas como antes

-Bien por ti…

-Estoy con muchos más ánimos así que tengo ganas de cocinar un rico yakisoba – se levantó del sillón feliz

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-No, pero supongo que tú si - Rukawa lo miró con odio

-Olvídalo que te enseñaré a cocinar yakisoba

-No seas amargado, Rukawa. No tienes nada que hacer

El moreno lo pensó unos segundos y dando un suspiro se dirigió a la cocina. Le enseñó al pelirrojo a preparar el yakisoba. No le quedó excelente pero tampoco era malo. Comieron y se acostaron. Hanamichi se acostó feliz, pensando que quizás este tiempo que iba a estar así podía ser algo ameno para él y para todos los demás.

N/A: Me saliómás largo el capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yo cuando voy a lugares donde preparan comida rápida pido lo mismo que Rukawa… ¡odio las hamburguesa y todo eso! Así que eso lo saqué de mí XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Faye-BurningDeep**: Bueh... yaoi no... shounen-ai sí XD muerte al lemon!... no, no me peguen!XD Y sí, cada vez los caps son más largos P gracias por tu review!

**58™**: Ehm... no creo que vuelvas a leer esto, ya hablamos por el msn xD

**Serenity Moon001**: Sí... ya vienenmás largos los caps... y sí, yo también quise que se llevaran bien por eso... porque en los fics uno siemrpe refleja lo que no se vio o lo que siempre se imaginó... así que aquí está:P gracias por tu review!

**Katze**: Bueno gracias por leer y no me sigas diciendo que este fic es una copia ¬¬

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo¡Read&Review, no death and rebirth XD!

PD: Yakisoba: Fideos asados o fritos


	5. Emociones

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 5: Emociones

Ya habían pasado algunos días… 2 semanas, para ser exactos. Ambos jugadores habían vuelto a jugar luego de recuperarse de tremendos golpes en la cabeza. Y jugaban excelentemente. Hanamichi recuperó rápidamente su ritmo anterior. Incluso parece que mejoró un poco más. Y a todos se les hacía más raro aun que cualquier duda que tuviera le preguntase a Rukawa y éste, cada vez más amablemente, las resolviera. Pero así era mejor, los dos eran muy buenos y si se llevaban bien trabajarían en equipo y sacarían a Shohoku adelante.

Ryota ubicó al equipo de Ryonan para tener un partido de práctica, lo que ellos aceptaron. Llegó el día de la práctica. Hanamichi estaba muy emocionado, pues sería su primer partido que recordaba contra otro equipo. Extrañamente llegó puntual, por lo cual Rukawa estaba muy cansado y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

El entrenador Taoka saludó amablemente al profesor Anzai, como lo hizo Ryota con Sendoh.

-Sendoh, supongo que tú sabes lo de…

-Sí, el caso de Hanamichi. Ya se encargó Hikoichi de averiguar y avisarme y todo el equipo sabe, así que no te preocupes – dijo con su habitual sonrisa

-Muchas gracias – sonrió el capitán de Shohoku

De repente se escuchan unas risotadas. Ya se sabía de quién eran.

-¿Por qué te ríes, Sakuragi? – pregunta Rukawa molesto, despertándose por el ruido

-Es que mira a ese – apunta poco disimuladamente a Sendoh – tiene un peinado gracioso wajajaja

-Ese es…

-Soy Akira Sendoh, mucho gusto nuevamente, Hanamichi Sakuragi – le tiende la mano

-Hola Sendoh – le tiende la mano y luego se limpia las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos de tanto reírse

-Discúlpalo, Sendoh – se acerca Mitsui -, ya sabes… no podía olvidarlo todo – dice divertido

-No te preocupes, Mitsui – dice sonriendo

-Nee Mitsui – dice Hanamichi – se te cayó esto – recoge del suelo una foto

-Esta billetera está mala – dice sacando su billetera del bolsillo

-¿Dónde sales tú?

-Acá – se apunta -. Fue de cuando salí MVP en la secundaria…

-Eras muy diferente –añade Hanamichi

-Sendoh, necesito las camisetas… - se acerca alguien de Ryonan, y luego de que el pelirrojo lo examina comienza a retorcerse de risa

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakuragi? – pregunta Sendoh

-Es que él – apunta al jugador que pidió las camisetas a Sendoh – se parece mucho a ti en la secundaria ¡wajajaja!

-¿Koshino? – pregunta Sendoh divertido

-¡Sakuragi! – dice Mitsui – ¡No es gracioso! – se sonroja levemente – Discúlpalo, Koshino, está un poco ansioso y nervioso

-No importa… - dice algo nervioso el aludido – Sendoh, las camisetas

-¡Uh, cierto! Nos vemos en el partido

Sendoh y Koshino se dirigen a los camarines para alistarse.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir… ¡deja ya de reírte, Hanamichi!

-Bueno Kosh…. Mitsui… wajajaja

-Rukawa, ya despierta – le habla Mitsui al jugador, que dormía plácidamente

-¿Hm?

-Hay que alistarse, vamos a los camarines

-Hm… - se levanta hecho zombie

-Siempre es así – dice divertido el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a los camarines

Ambos equipos se cambiaron y estuvieron listos. Por Shohoku jugarían Ryota, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui y Yasuda y por Ryonan jugarían Sendoh, Koshino, Uekusa, Fukuda y, para su fortuna, Hikoichi. Extraños equipos, pero al fin y al cabo era una práctica.

Comenzó el partido con el balón a favor de Shohoku. Luego de meter algunos puntos – quedando Ryonan con 10 y Shohoku con 8 – el balón llega a las manos de Hanamichi, que era marcado por Fukuda.

-No vas a pasar

-Claro que lo haré

Sakuragi le hace una finta y los deja a todos boquiabiertos. _Esa finta… se la enseñó Rukawa… _pensó Sendoh. Vio que Hanamichi se acercaba y dejó su marca de lado y fue a marcar al pelirrojo.

-Vamos a ver qué sabes hacer – dice Sendoh no muy sonriente

-No me asustas, puercoespín

-¿Cómo dices?

Ese segundo de distracción le sirvió a Hanamichi para pasarlo. Es que Sendoh se asombró que le dijera así. Pero lo más asombroso fue lo siguiente: Hanamichi dribleó y llegó a la zona de dos puntos. Luego dio un paso atrás – quedando en la zona de 3 puntos - y lanzó. Todos quedaron estáticos, viendo cómo el balón caía y encestaba, dejando el partido 11 a 10 a favor de Shohoku.

-¡Sa… Sakuragi! – se acerca Mitsui - ¿Dónde aprendiste esa jugada!

-No… no lo sé, yo… yo la hice y…

-Es que no cualquiera haría eso en un partido… dime dónde la viste

-¡No lo sé¡Creo haberla visto alguna vez! Pero nadie me la ha enseñado… ¡Y qué importa¡Encesté!

Pero nadie reaccionaba. Hanamichi acaba de hacer una jugada sensacional y más encima hizo un tiro de 3 puntos, como nunca había hecho. _Esa jugada la hice yo… ¡cómo su subconsciente pudo recordarla y hacerla! No es una jugada cualquiera… además él nunca había hecho un tiro de tres puntos, con suerte hacía de dos…_

El único que atinó a hacer algo era el profesor Anzai, quien aplaudía y reía con su clásica risa. Y luego lo siguió Ayako, quien le hacía porras al pelirrojo.

-¡Es imposibleeeeee! – decía como un histérico y apuntando a Hanamichi el entrenador Taoka - ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi nunca había hecho un tiro de 3 puntos¡Menos uno como ese¡Y recién perdió la memoria, cómo puede recordar una jugada así!

Rukawa, que acababa de salir de su repentino asombro toma el balón y se lo lanza a Hikoichi.

-¿Puedes continuar el partido?

-¿Ah? Eh… hai – asiente a la vez con la cabeza

Los jugadores toman posición y continúan el partido. Taoka no salía de su asombro y enojo a la vez. _A ese muchacho le están enseñando jugadas… esa finta la hace Rukawa… y esta jugada de ahora la hace Mitsui… creo que el profesor Anzai nota algún talento oculto en el muchacho, y parece que ahora con la pérdida de memoria está más dócil y ha aprovechado esto a su favor… al menos por un tiempo le va a servir._ Lo que no sabía Taoka era que ninguna de las dos jugadas se las habían enseñado a Sakuragi.

El primer tiempo finalizó 38 a 33 a favor de Shohoku. Anzai los felicitaba a todos, y todos felicitaban a Sakuragi por sus excelentes jugada. El panorama no era tan alegre en Ryonan.

-¡Sakuragi los está dejando como unos idiotas a todos¡Sendoh no puede ser que te haya pasado!

-Le recuerdo que él no está en primer año, entrenador

-¡Pero tú eres mil veces mejor¡Y él perdió la memoria! Él dijo que esas jugadas no se las habían enseñado, puede que más adelante salga con otras jugadas… hay que tener cuidado con eso… las marcas seguirán iguales… ¡y por favor concéntrense¡No me dejen en ridículo!

-¡Hai! – respondieron todos enérgicamente

Salieron a jugar nuevamente. El balón pasó a manos de Yasuda. Hábilmente, corrió y pasó junto a Ryota, dejándole el balón a éste.

-¡Vamos, equipo¡Hagamos una linda canasta!

Dribleó rápidamente y le pasó el balón a Mitsui. Iba a lanzar pero pasó el balón a Rukawa. Rukawa estaba muy bien marcado por Sendoh, y el moreno notó que sus demás compañeros igual. Vio que Hanamichi se libró de Fukuda, sin embargo no le pasó el balón.

-¿Qué pasó, Rukawa? Tu amigo está libre

-No es mi amigo

-Y cómo… si le enseñaste todas esas jugadas

-Yo no le he enseñado nada. Nadie le hace clases especiales a él. Él lo hizo todo sólo

-No te creo

-No me creas. Y tampoco creas esto

Tomó el balón y comenzó a buscar. Encontró a Sakuragi y le pasó el balón. Hanamichi se acerca al aro y hace un slam dunk. Nadie lo podía creer.

-Rukawa… - dice Ryota mirando a Rukawa – le pasó el balón… a Hanamichi – dice mirando al pelirrojo -… no puede ser… ¡GENIAL¡HERMOSA JUGADA, EQUIPO¡SIGAMOS ASÍ Y GANAREMOS!

Todos se comienzan a animar, mientras Ryonan estaba más preocupado que animado.

-¡Vamos, muchachos! – dice Sendoh, que llevaba el balón - ¡Podemos alcanzarlos rápidamente!

Cosa que nunca pasó y el partido terminó 89 a 78 a favor de Shohoku. Ryonan se despidió y se fue, decepcionado. Sobre todo Taoka. En cambio en Shohoku todo era fiesta.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi, jugaste excelentemente! – felicita Ayako, golpeándole la espalda con su abanico al jugador

-¡Gracias, Ayako!

-¡Y tú igual, Rukawa¡Semejante jugada que hiciste con Sakuragi!

-Felicitaciones, muchachos – dice Anzai muy contento – han mejorado el nivel

-¡Gracias, profesor! – contestan todos muy animados

Se fueron algunos a celebrar, como siempre lo hacían desde este año. Hanamichi obligó a Rukawa a quedarse.

-Hanamichi¿cómo aprendiste esas jugadas? – pregunta Ryota

-No lo sé, yo las hice

-¿Estás haciendo algún entrenamiento… "especial"? – pregunta Ayako con una sonrisa picarona y mirando a Rukawa

-No, ninguno

-¿Lo hacen los fines de semana?

-No entrenamos juntos – dice Rukawa algo molesto

-Qué tiene que entrenen, Rukawa – dice Ayako -, no por eso vamos a verte de otro modo…

-¡No entrenamos juntos! – se para de la mesa indignado – ¿Cómo no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-No tienes para qué hablarle así, Rukawa – dice Ryota molesto

-Me voy, nunca tuve nada que hacer aquí – toma su chaqueta

-¡Claro que tienes que hacer aquí! – le dice Mitsui - ¡Somos un equipo!

-Sí… somos un equipo… en la cancha, no fuera de ella. No me interesa compartir con ustedes fuera de la cancha. Yo vengo a jugar basketball, no a hacer vida social

-Rukawa…

El moreno toma su chaqueta y sale apresuradamente del lugar. El ambiente quedó demasiado denso. Luego de un rato, Hanamichi decidió ir tras él, y aunque sus compañeros le dijeron que no anduviera sólo, el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y se fue.

* * *

Estaba recostado en el sillón, con sus ojos zorrunos examinaba el lugar. Luego los cerró.

_No quiero involucrarme con nadie, no quiero tener que depender de los demás para sentirme anímicamente bien… hasta hace un tiempo el basketball llenaba mi vida completamente… ahora siento un vacío… algo me falta… desde que… desde que Sakuragi perdió la memoria he tenido que convivir con él, y esto ha conllevado a que tenga que convivir más con los demás… diablos¿qué hacía yo en un restaurant de comida rápida con Shohoku¿qué hacía yo almorzando con Yohei Mito y Sakuragi? Estoy empezando a querer cosas… cosas que yo antes no quería, ya no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo… ya no estoy sintiéndome bien, estoy sintiéndome… solo…_

Puso su brazo en sus ojos, para tratar de evitar lo que iba a suceder. Siente las llaves pasando por la cerradura.

-¿Quién te trajo? – pregunta en la misma posición

-Nadie

-Eres un do'aho

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer¿Por qué te molestaste tanto allá¿Por qué no quisiste conversar un rato con los demás¿Por qué nunca cuentas nada de ti¿Por qué no te dejas abrir a los demás¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar solo?

-¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! – se pone de pie y lo mira con sus ojos brillantes, sin importarle nada

-Rukawa…

-¡Deja de hacerme preguntas¡Sabes que no te voy a contestar ninguna¡Todo esto que me está pasando es tu culpa!

-¡No es cierto! – toma a Rukawa por el cuello de la polera que traía - ¡Esto es porque tú has querido que sea así¡Estás así porque te creaste un mundo aparte, una burbuja¡Y afuera habemos miles de agujas que están pinchándola¡No puedes estar así para siempre¡La gente no puede vivir sola¡Y el hecho de convivir con cualquier persona rompe tus esquemas¡Y lo que te está pasando es lo que le pasa a cualquier persona sensata, con sentimientos¡Bienvenido a la realidad, Rukawa!

El zorro miraba al pelirrojo con sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que Hanamichi dijera cosas así, cosas que le pudieran llegar. Rukawa no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy llevado a sus emociones. Pensaba con el corazón y no con la razón. Se suelta de las manos de Sakuragi y se sienta en el sillón, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la frente, con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo… yo me siento…

-Lo sé. No me lo digas, sé que te cuesta. Y sé por qué lo estás sintiendo, no por haber perdido la memoria soy un do'aho como me dices tú. No es malo que te sientas así, no porque los demás sepamos vamos a verte como fracasado o derrotado, si crees que es lo que podemos llegar a sentir al verte así. No podías estar así toda tu vida, no podías basar tu vida en el basketball… sí, el basketball no es necesario jugarlo con amigos, pero el día que no puedas jugar basketball, van a estar tus amigos para apoyarte y acompañarte y llenar ese vacío que te va a quedar

El do'aho tenía razón. Cómo le costaba a Rukawa aceptar eso. Qué difícil era verlo hablar cosas así y no golpeándolo ni tratándolo como basura, como lo hizo aquel día en que Rukawa lo golpeó en la cabeza. Rukawa sacó sus manos de la cara y se sentó derecho. No le importaba tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que Sakuragi lo viera. Le daba todo lo mismo. Sakuragi lo miró con tristeza. Rukawa sonrió. El pelirrojo quedó atónito, algo sintió en su corazón, sabía que esa sonrisa no era una sonrisa cualquiera, sentía que nadie podía haberlo hecho sonreír antes por algo importante y se sintió especial.

-Tienes razón – dijo el moreno, sonriendo -, por primera vez tienes toda la razón. Con esas simples palabras surgiste efecto en mí, en mi vida. Eso era lo que querías¿ahora estás contento¿estás feliz de que yo me sienta así¿de que me sienta dependiente de los demás¿de que necesite "amigos" para sentirme mejor?

-No por tener amigos vas a ser una persona dependiente de ellos

-Si tú no tienes amigos¿cómo te sentirías?

-No tan solo como tú

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Tengo familia. Una familia que me quiere y me apoya y yo la quiero y la apoyo. ¡Y también tendré las ganas de salir adelante¡Ganas que tú no tienes¡Sólo quieres quedarte ahí porque te vas a sentir débil¡Y no es así¡No por tenerle cariño a las demás personas y sentirte bien si las tienes a tu lado vas a ser débil¡Tampoco porque ahora estés así como estás¿Y sabes qué? Todo esto que te pasa… es por culpa de una sola cosa…

-Orgullo – dice Rukawa seguro, a lo que Hanamichi asiente -. Soy demasiado orgulloso y por eso me impido acercarme a los demás, por eso me impido decir cómo me siento… pero ya… ya no aguanto más¿entiendes? Es demasiada presión para mí… también soy una persona

-Lo sé… y todos lo sabemos… ¿o tú crees que para los demás no es raro que te la pases solo siempre?

Rukawa guardó silencio. Hanamichi lo mirada de pie frente a él. Rukawa volvió a ponerse en la anterior posición.

-Te debo estar pareciendo ridículo. Hablándote tantas cosas personales, siendo que antes lo único que hacíamos era insultarnos y golpearnos

-Sabes que las cosas cambiaron y que van a volver a ser iguales en cualquier momento. Entiéndeme a mí, no quiero hacer todo esto tan tedioso

-Lo único que has hecho en este tiempo es tratar de acercarte a mí para no ser como una carga y yo por orgullo te hacía el vacío. Lo siento

-No sientas nada – le dice, poniendo una mano en su hombro - ¿Ahora sí me prometes empezar de cero? – saca la mano del hombro de Rukawa y se la tiende, como hizo aquella vez en el hospital

Esta vez Rukawa no tarda tanto en responder. Le da la mano con mucha más firmeza. Hanamichi sonríe. Rukawa mira su reloj.

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A jugar un poco… sé que venimos de un partido, pero siempre voy a esta hora a jugar…

-¿Me estás invitando? – Rukawa lo mira con sus ojos zorrunos de manera que Hanamichi se siente como un idiota – Ok, vamos…

Se alistaron y fueron a jugar. Rukawa le enseñó algunas cosas a Sakuragi, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo había mejorado su nivel, el zorro ganó lejos. Pero esta vez Sakuragi no comenzó a gritarle ni a insultarlo, sólo le dijo que había sido un buen partido con una sonrisa.

Rukawa lo sabía. Sabía que ahora empezaba una nueva parte en su vida. No sabía cómo iba a terminar, pero sabía que quería hacer de ese lapsus de tiempo algo grato para él y para los demás.

N/A: Sí, este capítulo fue el lado sensible de Hanamichi y Rukawa. Sobre todo de Rukawa. Es genial hacerlo sufrir. Pero me cuesta un poco ponerlo en ese plano, como es tan cerrado… pero pienso eso, que todos somos humanos y algún día las cosas nos afectan y no aguantamos y con quien sea que estemos explotamos. Respondiendo a los reviews…

**Serenity Moon001**: Si los caps se demoran es porque no me hacen reviews :( el fic lo tengo escrito completo... y gracias por tu revew!

**Reiko noriko s.s.**: Gracias por tu review... y no, no creo que ponga a Rukawa raro, lo pongo humano XD

Ya sé que hubo un review repetido, pero quería subir el cap. ¡Por favor, hagan reviews! TT ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	6. Carpe Diem

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 6: Carpe Diem

Había llegado un nuevo día. A pesar de estar comenzando el invierno, el sol resplandecía… tanto, que no dejaba dormir a cierto personaje zorruno mientras andaba en bicicleta. A su lado, un pelirrojo lo miraba divertido, ya que el zorro echaba maldiciones por el sol que tanto brillaba y no lo dejaba dormir.

Al llegar a su salón, lo primero que hizo fue echarse a dormir. Para él, dormir era aprovechar el momento al máximo, era como su elixir. Lo que lo recargaba para poder jugar basketball.

En otro salón, el pelirrojo conversaba con sus amigos, a la vez que trataba de concentrarse en las clases. Estaba ansioso, quería que llegara el entrenamiento, sentía que ese día iba a ser distinto.

Con las ansias, el día pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora del entrenamiento.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?

-¡Anzai-sensei! – saludaron todos enérgicamente

-Qué bueno que vino, Anzai-sensei – dijo Ayako alegremente -… mmm… sí, están todos… comencemos con un…

-Espera… Ayako…

-¿Pasa algo, Rukawa?

-Yo… yo quería decirle algo a todos

Todos miraron a Rukawa seriamente. Era demasiado extraño, en dos años nunca había hablado nada.

-Quería… quería pedirles disculpas por mi actitud de ayer… en especial a ti, Ayako, por haberte gritado de ese modo… gomen nasai – bajó la mirada

-Discúlpame a mí también, Rukawa… soy un poco insistente, no pensé que te iba a molestar tanto – dijo con una sonrisa

Anzai miraba la escena con una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja, mientras que los demás estaban atónitos ante la reacción de Rukawa.

-¡Bueno, vamos a entrenar ya! – dijo Ayako cambiando el tema - ¡Ya, a trotar!

Todos se pusieron tras Ryota y comenzaron a trotar. Luego hicieron los típicos ejercicios y jugaron un partido bastante ameno, ya que Rukawa y Sakuragi juntos hacían una excelente dupla.

Se fueron a las duchas. Sakuragi siempre se quedaba esperando afuera a Rukawa, pero el zorro siempre era el último en salir. No le gustaban esas duchas rápidas y si se iba a duchar, lo haría bien. Pero cuando salió vio a Ryota, que tenía cara de estarlo esperando.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta el zorro

-Bueno yo… yo como capitán del equipo quería decirte que estoy muy contento del cambio de actitud que has tenido. Quizás tú lo notes minúsculo, pero para nosotros es un cambio enorme, y nos hace más ameno el entrenar y jugar con otros equipos con más seguridad, además tú sabes que tú y Hanamichi son excelentes jugadores… y los dos juntos hacen una gran dupla

-Hago lo que puedo – dijo secándose enérgicamente con la toalla su no muy mojado pelo, pues estaban llegando al invierno y no quería resfriarse - ¿Para decirme eso me esperaste?

-Pues… sí

-Me hubieras dicho antes y te ahorrabas el tiempo

-De todos modos me tenía que quedar, yo tengo las llaves

-Pero Sakuragi está afuera esperándome

-¿Hanamichi? Es raro, yo lo busqué y no estaba, en realidad pensé que estaba acá…

-¿Hace cuánto que lo viste? – dejó de lado su labor de secarse bien el pelo

-Pues cuando tú entraste a ducharte y él iba saliendo… unos 20 minutos

-¿Veinte¿Y no está afuera?

-No…

Rukawa comenzó a guardar sus cosas más rápidamente. Ryota notó que había cierto nerviosismo en el moreno, pero no le dijo nada, no quería alterarlo más. En unos dos minutos Rukawa estaba listo – y usualmente en guardar tardaba unos 5 ó más – y salió seguido de Ryota. Le dieron una vuelta a la oscura y solitaria Shohoku, pero no vieron al pelirrojo.

-Quizás se fue a la casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Y por qué se iría solo?

-No sé… quizás se sentía mal…

-Iré para allá… si lo ves avísame…

Se despidió y se subió rápidamente a su bicicleta y anduvo lo más rápido que pudo… en realidad lo que el clima le dejaba andar, porque estaba medio frío, atardecía, estaba nublado y llevaba el pelo medio mojado.

Llegó a la casa algo acelerado. En el living no había nadie. Subió a la pieza de Hanamichi y por el entreabierto de la puerta pudo ver que Hanamichi estaba adentro. Rukawa entró sin golpear.

-Menudo susto me has hecho pasar… ¿Por qué te viniste solo?

-Me sentía mal… - dijo, desganado

-Me hubieras dicho y me apuraba, no puedes andar solo como si nada

-No eres mi niñera, además Shohoku está cerca de aquí

-Sí, pero aunque esté cerca…

-¡No me trates como si fueras mi madre¡Déjame sólo aunque sea en la casa!

Rukawa lo miró serio y se fue. Se sintió enojado y ridículo, pues le estaba demostrando preocupación y lo único que el pelirrojo hizo fue ridiculizarlo. En eso suena el teléfono.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Soy Miyagi… ¿Rukawa?

-Sí

-¿Estaba Hanamichi allá?

-Sí, se sentía mal

-¿Qué tiene?

-No sé

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-Es que fui a verlo y se enojó porque dijo que yo no lo dejaba solo nunca

-Pues deberías preguntarle qué le pasa… tal vez le molesta la cabeza y necesita que lo revisen

-Tenía más cara de resfriado…

-Ah, pues es normal, hace frío y es un descuidado. Bueno, tengo que colgar…

-Gracias por llamar

Se despidieron y colgaron. Rukawa subió a la pieza de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó desde afuera suavemente

-Me siento resfriado…

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Tengo hambre…

Rukawa se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó algo más o menos rápido y que quisiera comer. Le llevó la comida y se sentó junto a Sakuragi en una silla.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?

-No tengo nada más que hacer…

Sakuragi lo miró, guardó silencio, y siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué hiciste en el día?

-¿Ah? Ehm… esperé el entrenamiento, nada más

-¿Es lo único en lo que piensas?

-A parte de dormir y que se acaben las clases sí…

-Tienes que hacer algo¿cómo te vas a pasar el día esperando el entrenamiento?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No sé… en el descanso podrías jugar basketball… o en el descanso dormir, no en las clases

-¿Y para qué quiero poner atención?

-Para… para pasar de grado y que puedas seguir jugando… y para tu futuro, para cumplir tus metas y darte tus lujos…

-Mi única meta es jugar basketball… y no me interesa darme lujos

-Claro que sí… dime que no sería un lujo comprarte las mejores zapatillas de basketball del mundo… o ir a estados unidos a ver partidos de la NBA… o comprarte cosas… - vio que Rukawa ponía cara de interés – y para todo eso te sirve estudiar

-Esto parece un sermón

-Entonces ándate

-No, porque tengo que…

-¡No hagas las cosas por pena o por cargo de conciencia¡Hazlo por…!

-¡Lo estoy haciendo porque…! – Sakuragi paró de regañarlo -… porque… bueno yo… no… no es por cargo de conciencia… es que…

-Ya, entiendo…

Guardaron silencio. Sakuragi siguió comiendo. Terminó y le pasó el plato a Rukawa.

-Me iré a preparar algo yo… no he comido nada

Se llevó los trastes, los lavó, y al ver el calefont le dieron ganas de darse una rica ducha para pasar el frío. Rica ducha que duró una media hora y que le saldría de oro en las cuentas de fin de mes. Se preparó algo de comer – que no era mucho, pues no tenía tanta hambre tampoco – y se llevó la comida a su pieza. Cuando ya había terminado todo y estaba listo para dormir, escucha que Sakuragi respiraba muy fuerte. _Qué manera de roncar…_, pensó. Fue a verlo y se dio cuenta que no eran unos ronquidos. Estaba agitado, y no estaba precisamente soñando. Puso una mano en su frente y notó que ardía en fiebre. _¿En qué momento se habrá resfriado este do'aho?_ Buscó y buscó hasta encontrar un pañuelo. Lo mojó y se lo puso en la frente al pelirrojo, mientras buscaba un termómetro. Cuando volvió, el pañuelo ya estaba caliente y el baño no muy cerca. Trajo un tiesto con agua y lo iba cambiando. Vio la temperatura, no estaba muy bien que digamos. Luego miró la hora. Al parecer, iba a ser una larga noche.

Luego de tanto delirar, el pelirrojo comenzó a abrir los ojos. Chocó con la azul mirada del zorro, que le estaba sacando el pañuelo de la frente. Luego, Hanamichi miró la cortina. Se podía ver un poco de luz.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche, un rato después de que yo me fui, empezaste a delirar

-¿A delirar? – no recibió respuesta audible - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7 de la mañana, ya está amaneciendo

-No me digas que tú…

-¿Qué querías¿Qué me fuera a dormir, dejándote con 40 y tantos de fiebre mientras delirabas?

-No, pero… pasaste de largo… y parece que ya no tengo nada…

-No, ya no tienes

-Arigato gozaimasu… ahora deberías ir a dormir

-Qué dormir ni ocho cuartos, tengo que ir a la escuela

-Pero no has dormido nada

-Hay entrenamiento - Sakuragi puso cara como de "ay, no tiene remedio"

-Bueno, son las 7 aun así que alcanzo a arreglarme y…

-¡Nee¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Contigo a Shohoku

-Estás loco… ¡hace 5 horas delirabas como un idiota!

-Pero ahora me siento bien…

-Además está congelado afuera, hace más frío que ayer

-Pero… es que no quiero estar todo el día aquí sólo, me aburriría… ¡te prometo que no voy a entrenar!

Rukawa lo miró divertido, parecía un niño rogándole a su papá por un helado. Rukawa refunfuñó.

-Como quieras, pero después no me andes diciendo que te enfermaste más por mi culpa, el irresponsable eres tú

Rukawa dejó solo a Sakuragi mientras se cambiaba. Estuvieron listos y se fueron, pero ninguno alcanzó a desayunar.

Los estudiantes de Shohoku iban muy abrigados. Entraban rápidamente a la escuela, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cuello escondido. Pero para Rukawa era como pleno día de verano, no tenía ningún apuro. Sakuragi se encontró con su gundan en el camino y prefirió irse con ellos para llegar más rápido y no arriesgarse a una recaída.

Empezaron las clases. Extrañamente, Rukawa no durmió a pesar de que verdaderamente tenía sueño. Quizás el sermón de Sakuragi le sirvió de algo. Prestó atención a las clases. Al descanso, buscó en sus bolsillos dinero para comprar un desayuno, pero no traía nada. Echó maldiciones y para cuando se calmó volvieron las clases. Otra vez no durmió nada.

A la hora del almuerzo fue a la azotea a tratar de dormir, pero estaban Hanamichi y su gundan, por lo que no pudo. Se estaba desesperando.

Terminaron las clases y llegó el entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué no traes tu ropa de deporte, Hanamichi Sakuragi? – pregunta Ayako con abanico en mano

-Estoy enfermo, sólo vine a ver

-¿Y si estás enfermo, por qué viniste?

-No quise quedarme solo en la casa

-Bueno, siéntate y mira… ¿Ya están todos? – dijo, acercándose a los demás

Comenzaron a hacer los típicos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de ponerse a entrenar. Cuando comenzaron a entrenar, Ayako notó algo cansado a Rukawa, más de lo normal.

Al rato decidieron jugar el partido. El típico, los de menor grado contra los de mayor. En los primeros minutos se notaba la ausencia de Rukawa. No obstante seguía haciendo sus tiros perfectos. A los 7 minutos, Ayako se acerca a Rukawa.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto cansado

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-¿Seguro? – Rukawa se había ido

Desde que Ayako le preguntó eso, Rukawa comenzó a jugar como antes. Sin embargo, ella seguía mirándolo. A pesar de todo lo que había corrido, no sudaba.

Cuando llegaron a los quince minutos, Rukawa se encontraba mirando un triple de Mitsui, que entró a la canasta. El otro equipo comenzó a subir, y Rukawa se quedó atrás. Mitsui se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y vio cómo se caía al suelo.

-¡Rukawa¡¿Qué te pasa!

Todos voltearon a mirar. Llegaron todos y se pusieron alrededor. Ayako los aleja un poco con su voz de mando. Pone una mano en su frente.

-¡Está congelado! – le pone dos dedos en la muñeca izquierda y cuenta hasta diez – y la presión la tiene muy baja

-Él… - empezó a hablar Hanamichi, obteniendo la mirada de todos – anoche yo me enfermé… estaba delirando

-¿Delirando? – dijo Ryota – Pero si ayer estabas de lo más bien

-Sí, y… la cosa es que él se quedó cuidándome hasta que bajara la fiebre… es decir… pasó de largo, no durmió nada

-¿No durmió? Me explico el cansancio – dijo Ayako - ¿Pero el desmayo?

-Es que nos fuimos sin desayunar… y no trajo dinero… yo le ofrecí comida, Yohei y los demás también, pero no quiso… además en las clases no durmió

-Es tan raro – dijo Mitsui -, duerme cuando no tiene que dormir y cuando tiene que dormir no lo hace…

-Pues vamos a tener que llevarlo a enfermería

-Si está frío¿no crees que el clima de aquí a la enfermería le haría peor?

-Tienes razón, Ryota… ya, que vayan dos a enfermería y me traigan frazadas, las más posibles… otros que busquen un plato de comida caliente… los demás que lo carguen hasta una colchoneta…

Rápidamente cumplieron las órdenes de Ayako. Lo taparon y le pusieron los pies en alto, pero Rukawa no volvía en sí.

-Toma – Mitsui le entrega un termómetro -, lo saqué de la enfermería, se me olvidó pasártelo

-Oh, muchas gracias – le pone el termómetro -. Este muchacho está muy helado – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara de Rukawa

Rukawa abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras todos se le acercaban. Trató de pararse, pero sintió que mil manos se lo impidieron, y no opuso resistencia.

-¿Qué…?

-Te bajó la presión, pero quédate tranquilo – le dijo Ayako palmoteándole la cara suavemente -, con un poco de calor, comida y descanso vas a estar bien de nuevo

-¿Segura que estoy bien? – preguntó suave y pausadamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Todos… me miran mucho

-Sólo están preocupados por ti, Rukawa

-¿Tú crees?

Ayako los miró a todos en señal de "váyanse a entrenar". Ryota captó y los mandó suavemente a continuar el partido. Sólo se quedaron con él Ayako y Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué no lo harían?

-No sé, yo…

-Eres un integrante más, Rukawa. Eres una persona, y sea quien sea que le pase algo, todos nos preocuparemos, como ha pasado con mucha gente del equipo

Rukawa la miró, simplemente. Ayako le sacó el termómetro y no puso una cara muy contenta que digamos. Luego, Rukawa corrió la mirada.

-Tengo frío… y sueño…

-No, tú no duermes hasta comer algo… ya te están consiguiendo comida…

-Es que yo no... no aguanto más, quiero dormir

-Mira, allá vienen

Rukawa miró donde le apuntaba Ayako, pero vio borroso dos siluetas que se acercaban corriendo. Traían comida y café.

-Fuimos a comprar al restaurant de la vuelta – eran Haruko y Yohei, que se acercaban con la comida

-Qué bien, muchachos – recibe la comida -. Arigato gozaimasu, no tenían por qué ir ustedes

-Queríamos que los demás entrenaran – dice Haruko, sonriente

Luego mira a Rukawa y su cara cambia a preocupación. Yohei le hace una señal y se van.

Rukawa se sienta para comer, pero pone cara de desapruebo.

-Hace frío

Hanamichi se saca la chaqueta del colegio que traía y se la pone a Rukawa.

-Está loco, tú estás enfermo – toma la chaqueta y se la entrega

-Iré por otra – le devuelve su chaqueta

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y camina hacia otro lado. Rukawa se pone la chaqueta, viendo que Hanamichi iba a buscar otra cosa para abrigarse.

Sakuragi llegó y el moreno no pudo evitar un sonrojo casi imperceptible al ver al pelirrojo con su polerón azul. Sino fuera por el casi… Rukawa no contaba con que cierta chica lo iba a notar y no lo iba a dejar pasar como cualquier tonta reacción.

-Fui a tu bolso de deporte y lo saqué, espero no te moleste

-No… no te preocupes… - dijo Rukawa, probando bocado

Lo más rápido que pudo el zorro se devoró la comida y se bebió el café. Luego, comenzó a dormir. Quedaban unos 10 minutos de partido.

-¿Cómo piensas llevarlo a casa, Hanamichi?

-No lo sé… en bicicleta

-¿Y cómo?

-Él sentado y yo a un lado

-Pero sólo no vas a poder

-Ya verás que sí, este tensai puede hacer todo – comenzó a reír

-¿Tensai? – Ayako lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

-Bueno, quizás exageré pero…

-Es que tú antes te autoproclamabas tensai…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…

-¡Jajaja! Eso no importa… lo que importa es que puedo llevarlo, no te preocupes

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a alguno de tus amigos…

Hanamichi se queda callado. Al rato después Ryota termina el partido y todos se van a las duchas. Llevaron las frazadas a la enfermería - sólo dejaron dos para el camino – y despertaron a Rukawa para decirle que tenían que irse. Yohei se ofreció para ayudar a Sakuragi.

Sentaron a Hanamichi en la bicicleta. Yohei movía la bicicleta y Hanamichi caminaba al lado de Rukawa rodeándolo con un brazo para que éste no se cayera ni sintiera más frío aún. Yohei no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás de reojo. En un momento Rukawa se durmió en el hombro del pelirrojo, y notó la extraña expresión que puso Sakuragi. Llegaron a la casa rápidamente y recostaron a Rukawa.

-¿Van a estar bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo ya me siento mejor…

-Cualquier cosa ya sabes…

-Muchas gracias

Yohei se fue algo preocupado. Sakuragi vio que Rukawa dormía plácidamente así que decidió hacer lo mismo él. Pero le costó un poco, se sentía muy agradecido de todo lo que había hecho Rukawa por él y culpable por lo que había pasado. Pero estaba feliz del cambio que el moreno estaba haciendo. Hoy sí que había sido un día especial.

N/A¡Hola, espero les guste el capítulo! Ya no pueden decir que están cortos.Al menos a mí me gustó mucho jijiji. Respondiendo reviews "anónimos"…

**Serenity Moon001**:Jejeje gracias por tus reviews... y cada vez se va a ver a un Rukawa más "humano" XD

**Shadir**: Y sí, las cosas se vienen mejor... aunque igual pelean XD de todos modos yo también tengo mi burbujita Rukawa, me cuesta ser sensible... XD gracias por tus reviews

**ROCIO**¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Voy a llorar wiii XD lástima que no va a haber lemon... no me gusta XD pero sí mucho amor XD

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Carpe Diem: Aprovecha el momento


	7. Sentimientos

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 7: Sentimientos

Abrió sus ojos suavemente, pues entraba un poco de luz por la cortina. Le molestaba un poco la cabeza, iría por una aspirina. Abrió las cortinas y vio que ya era muy tarde para ir a la escuela. Se tomó las aspirinas y fue a la pieza de Rukawa lentamente. Entreabrió la puerta y vio que dormía tan profundamente como estaba anoche. Quiso ver si estaba bien, poniendo una mano en su frente, pero al apenas tocarlo, Rukawa abrió sus ojos azules.

-¿Estás mejor? – pregunta el pelirrojo

-Sí… - se sienta y se mira que seguía vestido igual que ayer

-Ayer te dormiste en la bicicleta y por más que intenté despertarte no pude…

-Veo que tú igual…

-Ehm… sí… - rió nervioso

-¿Qué hora es?

-No sé… - Rukawa le apuntó hacia una mesita. Sakuragi fue y vio el reloj – las doce y treinta

-¿Tan tarde?

-Sí, en realidad dormiste bastante y creí que hoy no debíamos ir a la escuela

-Sí, tienes razón… además hoy no hay entrenamiento…

-No…

-¿Quieres que haga el desayuno?

-Iie, yo lo hago

Rukawa se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Luego de desayunar se arreglaron. Luego se sentaron en el sillón y prendieron la televisión, totalmente aburridos. Hanamichi notó que Rukawa tenía frío así que le ofreció un café. Preparó café para ambos y le pasó una frazada para que se tapara.

-¿Tú ya estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes – dijo, soplando el café -, gracias por la preocupación

En ese día prácticamente lo único que hicieron fue comer, ver tele y hablar un poco. Aunque para Rukawa ese poco fue demasiado, se le cansó la lengua. Luego durmieron y esperaron el día siguiente con ansias, querían salir de ese encierro.

* * *

Llegó el día sábado, en la mañana tenían entrenamiento. En el camino se encontraron con Yohei Mito que, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, los acompañó a ver el entrenamiento.

Entrenaron con muchas energías, pues el frío seguía dominando a Kanagawa. Cuando terminó el partido y se fueron a las duchas, afuera sólo quedaron Yohei y Ayako. Yohei se acerca a Ayako, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada con aires de superioridad.

-Tú sabes mucho – le dice Yohei a Ayako

-Tú igual – contesta ella, sin intimidarse y comprendiendo a la perfección

-Yo creo que algo va a pasar

-Creo lo mismo…

-Y no va a ser lo más importante lo que opinen los demás…

-Es cierto… va a ser lo que sufran con lo que venga después…

-Quizás ninguno de los dos lo note, pero nosotros sí lo notamos… y sabemos que en algún momento todo va a volver a ser como antes

-Yo creo que él también lo sabe… y si no lo ha pensado, lo va a pensar… y si se está arriesgando… sabe que la situación tiene filo por los dos lados…

-¿Tú no crees que nuestras conclusiones sean muy apresuradas?

-Por supuesto que no… es algo que se ve venir…

Yohei le hizo señas con la mirada y Ayako se dio vuelta. Los muchachos estaban saliendo del gimnasio, y decidió dejar el asunto así.

* * *

Habían pasado unas dos semanas. Hacía mucho frío, llovía terriblemente, por eso ese día muy pocos fueron al entrenamiento. Pero con los que estuvieron entrenaron, no por ser pocos el entrenamiento iba a estar fácil. Lo más extraño fue que Yohei había asistido, parece que iba con una intención especial y Ayako lo sabía. En esas dos semanas, Hanamichi no había parado de hablar de Rukawa, decían que eran muy cercanos y él estaba contento. Y al parece Rukawa igual, varias veces se le escaparon sonrisas que casi nadie logró percatar. Casi. Y esas sonrisas eran para Hanamichi, cuando en algún partido con otro equipo lograba un triunfo, o hacían una excelente jugada y chocaban las palmas, el moreno le dedicaba una sonrisa imperceptible. Pero no imperceptible para todos.

El entrenamiento terminó y todos se fueron a las duchas. Como esperaban, el primero en salir fue Hanamichi.

-¡Hanamichi!

-¡Hola, Yohei!

-Nee tengo algo que hablar contigo

-¿Aquí?

-Hai. No importa… es sobre Rukawa

-¿Rukawa?

-¿Qué relación tienen?

Yohei miró hacia atrás y veía que, extrañamente, Rukawa se acercaba pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. _No debería estar aquí… ¡debería estar duchándose!_

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo asustado

-Si son amigos, conocidos… - dijo mirando a Rukawa, el cual seguía escuchando

-Pues… no lo sé – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo -, nunca lo había pensado

-Creo que deberías hacerlo, Hanamichi…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, pasan muchas cosas… y yo sé que tú sabes y que no quieres aceptarlo…

-Yohei… - se puso serio, con los ojos muy abiertos, Rukawa igualmente

-Sabes que si algo pasa él va a sufrir y tú no quieres que eso suceda. Sabes que en algún momento todo será como antes

-Tú… - miró a Yohei y luego bajó la mirada

-No te pongas triste, Hanamichi – puso una mano en su hombro -, sólo te digo esto para que pienses bien lo que puede pasar…

-Yohei, yo no…

-Cuentas conmigo

-Gracias…

Yohei miró y puso ojos de sorpresa.

-Ya saliste del baño, Rukawa

-¿Eh? – Hanamichi se dio vuelta preocupado, pensando que quizás escuchó – Sí… los vi conversando y me iba a ir pero me miraste… - Hanamichi se relajó, seguro de que Rukawa no había escuchado

-¿Te falta algo? – pregunta el pelirrojo al moreno

-Ehm... sí, tengo que hacer algo… espérame afuera

Hanamichi no entendió qué le faltaba, supuestamente estaba listo, pero obedeció y esperó afuera. Miró a Yohei con sus ojos zorrunos y gélidos, no le dijo nada y avanzó, pero unos metros más allá una mano lo detuvo.

-Rukawa…

-Ayako… - se dio vuelta y miró a la muchacha

-La situación la sabes…

-¿Tú también? – dice sorprendido – Por Kami-sama, qué les importa a ustedes lo que yo…

-Sea cual sea tu decisión… vas a sufrir… si no haces nada, sufres… si decides hacer algo… después vas a sufrir… la decisión es obvia, aunque es dolorosa

-Para…

-Date una oportunidad Rukawa…

-Por favor, para Ayako…

-Date una oportunidad de ser feliz… aunque sea por un instante…

-¡Para!

Rukawa sale corriendo. Ayako no hizo nada para impedirlo. Desde lejos, Yohei observaba la escena. Sabía que ese día sería decisivo para Rukawa y Sakuragi.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar? – pregunta Yohei

-Qué crees tú…

-Si Rukawa no hubiese aparecido cuando yo conversaba con Hanamichi…

-Eso se llama destino…

-O casualidad

Rukawa salió y Sakuragi lo esperaba bajo un paraguas.

-¿No trajiste paraguas?

-No…

Hanamichi se hace a un lado y se pone Rukawa. Llovía bastante fuerte, y como los dos eran muy altos, el paraguas no era muy aporte para la situación. Iban bastante apegados. Cuando recién iban saliendo de Shohoku, Rukawa se detiene.

-¿Pasa algo? – Rukawa no contestaba – ¿Rukawa? – Rukawa miraba al suelo con rabia

Qué injusta le parecía la vida. Era muy injusta con él. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo cosas… cosas muy difíciles de aceptar, sobre todo para él. El simple hecho de tener a Hanamichi a su lado le hacía sentirse mal, le provocaba un sufrimiento enorme, porque sabía lo que vendría después. Y no sabía si sería capaz de sentir lo mismo por el de antes, ni por otra persona.

-¡Rukawa!

Rukawa no miró al pelirrojo, apretó los ojos y echó a correr bajo la fuerte lluvia. Hanamichi lo sale persiguiendo y ve que va en dirección a la casa, y decide tomar un atajo. Llegó a la casa y para su sorpresa, Rukawa no estaba, así que decidió esperarlo en la escalera, donde no pudiera subir a esconderse. Se preocupó mucho, esas reacciones nunca las había tenido antes.

Rukawa corría cada vez con menos fuerza. Estaba completamente mojado, y en realidad eso no le importaba. Se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas resbalaran por su cara. No sirvió de mucho, no pudo alejarse de la realidad… ni del futuro tampoco. Sentía realmente que su vida era un asco. Su pasado, era un asco. Su presente, es un asco y su futuro sería un asco. Y no se creía capaz de poder cambiar las cosas. Corrió nuevamente hacia la casa. No habían luces prendidas, quizás Sakuragi no había llegado. Pero en cuanto el pelirrojo sintió a Rukawa entrar encendió la luz. Rukawa puso cara de espanto y trató de frenar, pero se resbaló porque iba mojado y cayó al suelo sobre Sakuragi. Rukawa no se puso de pie.

-Rukawa… párate… - no recibió respuesta, y aunque empujaba el moreno no se movía de su posición, con la cara a un lado de Hanamichi y las manos a sus lados - ¿Qué te pasa, Rukawa?

-¿Qué me pasa? La pregunta es… ¿Qué nos pasa¿Qué nos está pasando, Sakuragi?

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que Rukawa le estaba diciendo. ¿Él también…?

-Rukawa…

-Sakuragi, esto ya no puedo ocultarlo más… no podemos

-Pero yo…

-Es algo muy difícil para mí – dijo, encarando a Hanamichi, con dolor en su mirada y hablando bajo -, tú sabes cómo soy yo… y sentir todo esto… y estártelo ahora explicando… créeme, me parte el alma

-Yo no quiero que sufras

-Lo sé – dijo con una mirada dulce y triste -, pero no sacas nada, sea lo que sea que pase lo voy a hacer… y lo he estado y lo estoy haciendo…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no entiendes? – dijo subiendo el tono de su voz - ¡Acaso no sabes lo que es estar enamorado y saber que la otra persona te corresponde y que algún día no lo hará y te volverá a odiar como antes? – Sakuragi abrió sus ojos - ¡Dime que no lo sabes¡No te hagas el iluso¡No te hagas el que no entiende nada!

-¡Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto¡Por qué tenías que darte cuenta¡No tenías que hacerlo!

-¿Me estás echando la culpa de todo!

-¡Sí¡No tenías que hacerlo¡Nunca tuviste que pegarme¡Nunca tuviste que venir a vivir conmigo¡Nunca tuviste que confiar en mí¡Nunca tuviste que enamorarte de mí!

-¡IDIOTA!

Rukawa se acercó y lo besó. Lo besó con amor, con rabia, con dolor, con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos. Nunca se imaginó su primer beso así. Lo peor era que Hanamichi había empezado a corresponder a ese amor, esa rabia, ese dolor. Rukawa tomó la cara de Hanamichi con sus manos posesivamente y Hanamichi lo abrazó de la cintura y la otra mano la enredó entre los pelos del moreno. Se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, como si luego de eso se separaran y nunca más se volverían a ver. Rukawa no aguantó más el llanto y volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes y, apoyando en uno de sus brazos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me duele tanto amarte – dijo con dolor y entre sollozos -, a veces creo que esto no debió haber pasado nunca…

-No… nunca debió pasar… pero ya no puedes hacer nada, no tienes que arrepentirte – dijo, acariciándole el pelo -… y ya, anda a secarte, que estás todo mojado y te vas a resfriar

Rukawa se puso de pie y subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su pieza, al igual que hizo el pelirrojo. Rukawa se cambió se ropa y se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo y con las manos tras la nuca.

_No saco nada con llorar. Ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo volver atrás ni retractarme. Ya todo está dicho. Pero no puedo evitar que me duela… no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro, no puedo evitar sufrir… pero sí puedo hacer que mi felicidad sea más grande que el sufrimiento._

Su mirada no brillaba, era una mirada vacía. Miraba al techo y el techo no se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Aún corrían un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

_Todo esto es culpa mía. Nunca debí acercarme tanto a él, tratar de iniciar una amistad. Él no estaría sufriendo como lo está haciendo ahora. Y yo no saqué nada haciéndome el que no sabía nada. Lo sé todo, siempre lo supe. Y las cosas no dieron más… pero yo mismo se lo dije, no hay que arrepentirse de las cosas…_

Hanamichi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos. Miraba la habitación como si nunca la hubiese visto. Siente que golpean la puerta. Dice "pasa" y entra Rukawa. Nota su mirada vacía. El moreno se sienta al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes qué? No sacamos nada buscando de quién fue la culpa. No te eches la culpa, yo no me la echo

-Ru… Rukawa

-Sólo quiero tratar de que mi felicidad… nuestra felicidad… sea mayor al sufrimiento que vamos a pagar por lo que estamos haciendo

Rukawa miró a Hanamichi con su mirada vacía. El pelirrojo, luego de escuchar las palabras de Rukawa, esbozó una sonrisa, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al moreno. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hanamichi se reflejó en los ojos de Rukawa.

N/A¡Sí¡Al fin lo que querían! El shounen-ai se hizo presente (aunque poquito). Y me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Espero que a ustedes también. Y respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Serenity Moon001**: Bueno, igual falta para que Hana recupere la memoria... naa y lo mejor es hacer sufrir a Rukawa wajaja xD

**Shadir**: Y ahora se rompió más su burbuja jejeje xD pero eso está bien, no se puede vivir aislado toda la vida¿no? Jajaja y yo ya me resfrié xD cuando subí ese cap, estaba muerta xD

**Paulikun**: Waa muchas gracias por leerlo!me gustó tu review!además que sé que detestas al zorro y lo leíste igual waaa :'( xD

**Padme**: No me gusta que te pongas Padme!Es mejor Pilcho!xD y gracias por leer TT mejórate!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Kizuna

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 8: Kizuna

-¿Qué son novios?

-¡Cállate! – el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto, lo que llamó más a atención que la pregunta de su amigo – Sí… desde ayer

-¿Después del entrenamiento?

-En la noche de ese día… en la tarde conversamos sobre… bueno, ya sabes… de eso que me hablabas tú

-Ayako y yo ya sospechábamos lo que iba a pasar

-¿Ayako?

-Ella es muy observadora… intercambiamos opiniones y… bueno, quise hablar contigo… y ella conversó con Rukawa ayer antes de que se fueran

-¿En serio?

-Sí… yo no sabía que Ayako iba a hablar con él, me sorprendió… y yo creo que lo que ella le dijo fue importante para lo que pasó ayer

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí… porque tú lo hubieras ocultado… pero él ya no aguantaba más…

-Claro… eran demasiadas cosas…

Por otro lado, un muchacho alto moreno ojiazul y de la tez más blanca que podía existir, caminaba imponente por uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria Shohoku. Acaparaba la mira de muchas chicas que, sin hablar una vez con él, estaban profundamente enamoradas, pero eso a él nunca le importó y nunca le iba a importar. Unos metros más allá una chica se para y lo mira directamente. Rukawa avanza un poco más y se topa con Ayako que, aunque ni a los hombros le llegara, lo miraba con imponencia.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Rukawa con la mirada más fea que pudo darle

-No me asustas, tus ojos brillan mucho como para hacerlo

-Te pregunté qué es lo que quieres

-¿Por qué tus ojos brillan tanto hoy?

-Eso no te importa

-Por supuesto que sí

Ayako lo miró con una sonrisa. Rukawa la miró hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos y cuando paso al lado de Ayako se detuvo.

-Somos novios, si eso era lo que querías preguntar

El moreno siguió su marcha. Ayako celebraba como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. No sabía que atrás suyo estaba cierto pelirrojo que también se dirigía a su salón. Y que había visto al moreno y a la muchacha conversar.

-¿Pasa algo, Ayako-chan?

-¡Jajaja! Es que… ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!

El pelirrojo la miró con sus asesinos ojos cafés. Ayako reía nerviosa.

-No… nada… yo me iba a mi salón…

-¿Y qué haces en el pasillo de los del segundo grado?

-Yo… ¡yo ya me voy!

Ayako sale corriendo apresurada y nerviosa. Hanamichi sólo reía, mientras entraba a su salón.

Llegó la hora más esperada: el entrenamiento. De público aparecieron la gundan de Hanamichi y Haruko. Ayako estaba muy ansiosa, no sabía qué cosas podían ocurrir. Comenzaron el típico entrenamiento. En realidad Ayako no notó ningún cambio, ni siquiera miradas cómplices. Luego llegó el partido. La chica sacó una lata de bebida de su bolso y comenzó a beber mientras veía a los demás jugar. Sakuragi tenía el balón. Comenzó a ver a quién le pasaba el balón, pues estaba muy marcado, y encontró al moreno.

-¡Rukawa! – grita y pasa el balón, el cual Rukawa encestó

Luego todos miraron hacia Ayako. Por alguna razón, Ayako había escupido lejos la bebida que tomaba. Todos estaban incrédulos. Luego, Ayako comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa, Ayako? – pregunta Ryota

-¡Jajaja¡Nada, olvídalo!

-Pero es que hasta escupiste bebida… ¿Qué pudo ser tan gracioso?

-Qué idiota – miró Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos, todos lo miraron incrédulo

-¿Entiendes lo que pasó? – pregunta Hanamichi realmente confundido

-Sí, y no importa – lo mira feo

-¿Ah¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada, olvídalo… sigamos jugando

Siguieron jugando. Yohei se acercó a Ayako, divertido.

-No tienes que ser tan obvia

-Es que cómo le llama por el apellido si son novios – se reía

-Pero están recién empezando… además¿no sería raro que se llamaran por el nombre de un día para otro?

-Sí, tienes razón… pero no puedo evitar reírme

Acabó el entrenamiento y a Hanamichi y a Rukawa les tocó limpiar el gimnasio, como hace tanto tiempo no les tocaba. Sakuragi limpiaba con un sonrojo notorio en la cara. Pensar que estaban solos en el gimnasio… y que el único beso que se habían dado había sido el de ayer… y que apenas habían compartido, le ponía nervioso. Pero tenía que controlarse y limitarse al sonrojo, sabía que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien. El único ruido que los acompañaba era el ruido de las gotas al caer en el techo del gimnasio.

Terminaron de limpiar todo y salieron. Shohoku se hacían tan fría cuando llovía y no había gente…

-Llueve muy fuerte, tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Hanamichi

-Ríndete, nos vamos a mojar igual

-¿Andas en bicicleta?

-Siempre la traigo…

-Es que como en la mañana nos fuimos separados…

-Cierto…

-Pues vamos en bicicleta

Rukawa lo miró desconfiado. Refunfuñó y sacó su bicicleta. Rápidamente se subieron y comenzaron a andar lo más rápido que podían por las calles de Kanagawa. De todos modos, para Rukawa llevar el peso de Sakuragi era bastante. En un momento, Rukawa se dio cuenta que se había metido un pasaje antes y tuvo que hacer una curva para devolverse, pero por el peso no pudo y se resbalaron varios metros por el suelo, chocando contra una pared, pues era un pasaje sin salida.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Hanamichi asustado, tirado aún en el suelo, medio enredado entre la bicicleta y Rukawa

-Sí… ¿y tú? – pregunta en la misma posición

-Igual… - Hanamichi comenzó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿No te parece chistoso?

Rió con más fuerzas, mientras miraba al moreno. De repente, Rukawa comenzó a reír… poco a poco… y cada vez más fuerte. Reía, gritaba de risa, como nunca había hecho, Hanamichi lo miraba feliz. Qué importaba que la lluvia los mojara, que estuvieran todos sucios y arruinados, estaban felices.

-Deberías reír más a menudo… - Rukawa se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo, que lo miraba algo sonrojado. Luego, el moreno se sonrojó

-Mejor vamos…

Se pusieron de pie con bastante dificultad, pues tenían algunos raspones. Se fueron caminando, pues la bicicleta estaba algo maltrecha y en realidad les daba igual, pues más mojados no podían estar.

-Cojeas – le dice Rukawa a Hanamichi

-Y tú caminas raro

-Me raspé la espada

-Y yo una pierna – Sakuragi rió

Rato después llegaron a la casa y se pusieron bajo techo. Estilaban. Entraron rápidamente a sus piezas para no mojar todo. Mientras Rukawa se cambiaba, Sakuragi tocó la puerta de su pieza.

-¿Puedo?

-Sí, me estoy revisando la espalda… - Sakuragi entró

-La tienes muy raspada…

-¿Y tu pierna?

-Ah, no fue nada, ya me la curé… ¿necesitas ayuda?

Rukawa le pasó unos algodones y alcohol. Luego de que Sakuragi lo curara – con dificultad, pues apenas al tocarle Rukawa gritaba -, el pelirrojo bajó y se acurrucó en el sillón. Al rato sale Rukawa ya arreglado.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Ehm… una leche chocolatada

-Ok

Al rato Rukawa llega con dos tazas con leche y le lanzó una manta a Hanamichi.

-Arigato… - el pelirrojo tomó la manta y se acurrucó en un extremo del sillón

-El mojarnos allá afuera nos dio frío… y no estoy para tus delirios de nuevo

-Ni yo para tus desmayos – rió

Rukawa prendió la tele y puso un partido de basketball que estaban dando. Pero a los cinco minutos apagó la tele. Hanamichi abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Sí…

-Yo igual…

Rukawa le hizo un gesto a Hanamichi y el pelirrojo se acercó. Rukawa lo rodeó con un brazo. Se acomodaron y durmieron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corrió hacia la canasta. Quedaba un segundo de partido, si no encestaba, perdía. El balón salió de sus manos y sonó el pito final. El balón entró e hizo una linda bandeja.

-¡Excelente, Rukawa!

-¡Felicitaciones!

-¡Buen tiro!

-¡Sigue así, Rukawa!

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo. Gracias a él, habían ganado el partido.

-¡Teme kitsune!

Rukawa se voltea a ver de dónde venía la voz. Todo se desvanece, hasta la cancha. Todo era gris. Los únicos que estaban eran él y… Hanamichi.

-Eres un idiota, ese tiro tenía que hacerlo yo…

-Yo…

-¡Estúpido zorro! Siempre queriendo acaparar la atención…

-Quedaba un segundo…

-¡No me importa! Sigues siendo un idiota, un engreído… me das asco

-No digas eso… - lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

-¡Eso¡Así te quiero ver, Rukawa! Derrotado, como la basura que eres… ¡no eres nada¿Quién puede apreciarte así?

-¡Tú! – dijo Rukawa lleno de rabia - ¡Tú lo hiciste!

-¡Jajaja¡Fíjate que no me acuerdo, zorrito¡Lo único que siento por ti es odio!

-No me hables así… yo te amo

-¡No me interesa! – se acerca a Rukawa y le da una patada en la cara, lanzándolo lejos - ¡Y no me digas esas cosas, asqueroso!

-¡Pégame¡Mátame a golpes si así te desquitas¡Anda, hazlo! – Hanamichi se acercó y comenzó a pegarle – Total… yo sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así – decía lleno de dolor, entre lágrimas -, que ibas a volver a odiarme como siempre, que me ibas a decir todas esas cosas… pero yo quise que fuera así, es toda mi culpa… ¡ero no me importa¡Te sigo queriendo¡Te amo!

-¡Despierta!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se despertó exaltado. Sentía su cara mojada. Miró hacia todas partes, para luego chocar con unos ojos cafés que lo miraban preocupado.

-¿Qué…?

-Estabas soñando…

-Diablos… - se pasó una mano por los ojos

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada… no te preocupes…

Rukawa escondió su cara en el cuello de Hanamichi en un acto sorpresa para el pelirrojo. Hanamichi le devolvió el abrazo. El pelirrojo le acariciaba el pelo.

-Tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño

-Hanamichi… - el moreno miró al aludido, y notó un leve sonrojo – qué ¿quieres que todavía te diga Sakuragi? – Hanamichi puso cara de atar cabos y abrió sus ojos

-¿Por eso Ayako se rió?

-Sí

-Lo siento… - dijo avergonzado

-Está bien, sería raro que me llamaras por el nombre de un día para otro… Hanamichi, quería decirte algo… - el moreno se separó del pelirrojo y éste lo miró atento – que… pase lo que pase yo te voy a…

-¿Con que eso soñaste? – Rukawa asintió y bajó la mirada

Hanamichi se acercó y lo besó dulcemente. Rukawa lo miró asombrado.

-Tu sabes que el día que yo olvide todo lo que he sentido por ti… no va a ser porque yo quiera… es lo que menos quiero…

Hanamichi abrazó tiernamente a Rukawa. El moreno se quedó dormido cobijado entre los brazos de su amante, mientras el pelirrojo derramaba unas solitarias y silenciosas lágrimas. _No puede ser que hasta en tus sueños sufras por mi culpa…_

* * *

Luego de unos días llegó el tan ansiado entrenamiento. Rukawa y Sakuragi iban felices, esta vez iban los dos en la bicicleta pues iban algo atrasados. El día estaba extrañamente despejado, a pesar de ser invierno. Llegaron al gimnasio, donde estaban todos, incluso estaban las admiradoras de Rukawa y Haruko. No sabían cómo cambiaría la situación gracias a ella.

-¡Hola Sakuragi-kun!

-¡Hola, Haruko! – el moreno miró algo molesto

-Hola, Rukawa… - dijo con voz de enamorada, a lo que el moreno sólo bufó y Sakuragi miró algo molesto, pues recordó que las peleas que tenía con Rukawa eran por culpa del enamoramiento de Haruko

-Nee Rukawa… - se acerca divertido Mitsui y lo codea – Haruko es una linda chica ¿cuándo le vas a hacer caso?

-Nunca – todos se quedaron de piedra

-Y… ¿y por qué?

-Porque estoy comprometido

Todos quedaron paralizados. ¿Rukawa comprometido? No lo podían creer. El hombre más frío del mundo, al que tantas chicas guapas lo seguían y nunca miró y, al contrario, despreció.

-Y… - Mitsui seguía de piedra, pero quería romper el ambiente – muchas chicas lindas te seguían, tu novia debe ser muy hermosa para que la hayas elegido

-No es novia… - su mirada seguía fría y no parecía estar nervioso

-¿Ah? Entonces fue sólo una cita…

-Es novio

Haruko fue la primera en reaccionar, llorando desconsoladamente. Luego comenzó a gritar el fan club de Rukawa cosas como "no, qué desperdicio de hombre", "no lo puedo creer" o "igual te amamos, Rukawa". Hanamichi trató de huir, pero Rukawa lo miró fríamente y lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo puso a su lado.

-Y es Hanamichi Sakuragi

Nadie dijo nada. Ni las fanáticas de Rukawa. Sólo Ayako que se tapó la boca y reía silenciosamente. Estaban asustados, nerviosos, no sabían qué decir.

-Es… Rukawa, para ser tu primera broma… fue muy buena…

-No, no es una broma… ¿verdad? – y mira a Hanamichi

Hanamichi reía nerviosamente. No sabía qué decir, no estaba preparado para decirlo, mucho menos de sorpresa. En eso, Ryota mira a Ayako.

-¡Tú! – todos miran a Ryota, que apuntaba a Ayako - ¡Tú te ríes mucho¡Lo sabías!

Ayako no aguantó más la carcajada y explotó en risa. Nuevamente, las miradas se dirigieron a Hanamichi. El pelirrojo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Sí… es cierto

En el gimnasio todo era escándalo. Todos gritaban y comentaban, pero nunca nadie les dijo nada. En eso Ayako toma cartas en el asunto.

-¡Oigan¡Parecen centro de madres¡Aquí se viene a entrenar y ya suman 5 minutos de retraso¿Quieren pagarlos?

Todos gritaron "no" al unísono y comenzaron a trotar. Cuando terminaron, Ayako los llamó y se pusieron en hilera frente a ella. En eso, por la puerta Sakuragi ve a alguien entrar.

-¡Gori! - Todos lo miraron extraño

-Sa… Sakuragi – dijo Akagi, entrando - ¿Ya recuperó la memoria?

-No, fue sólo una de sus salidas del pasado – dijo Ayako

-¿Cómo están todos? – pregunta Akagi, a los que todos responden que están bien con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¿Alguna novedad?

Todos guardaron silencio. Las miradas iban y venían. Hanamichi apretaba los puños y los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Akagi a Ayako

-¡Permiso! – el pelirrojo sale corriendo del lugar

-Hanamichi… - dice Rukawa

-¿Qué? – mira asombrado Akagi - ¿Has llamado a Sakuragi por su nombre?

-Sí. Es mi novio – dijo con la mayor frialdad posible

Akagi puso su mejor cara de asombro. Trataba de decir algo, pero sólo articulaba. No lo podía creer.

-¡Imposible¡No puedes ser novio de Sakuragi!

-No. Somos novios

Akagi no salía de su asombro. Ayako se reía divertida.

-¡Y tú de qué te ríes! – dice Akagi lo más molesto que pudo

-Es que me da risa la cara que ponen todos ustedes – rió a más no poder

-¡Pero es que qué cara quieres que pongamos!

-Ninguna – se puso más seria -. Simplemente son una pareja y ya

Todos guardaron silencio y miraban a Rukawa, quien no parecía doblegarse ante a situación. Ayako le dice algo a Akagi y este asiente.

-¡Vamos! Ahora les dirijo el entrenamiento yo… ¡A practicar bandejas!

Los más antiguos estaban entretenidos con Akagi y los nuevos estaban emocionados. Mientras tanto, Ayako salió del gimnasio, y sentado en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza, encontró a un tenso Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ayako se arrodilló frente a él y el pelirrojo sintió su presencia.

-¿Demasiada presión?

-Hai… yo no sé cómo se lo puede tomar tan naturalmente… ¿Acaso no le importa lo que digan los demás?

-Que nunca te importe, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Nunca te ha importado, muchos menos ahora – Hanamichi la miró y sonrió sinceramente -… ya, vamos a entrenar, Akagi-senpai los va a entrenar hoy

El pelirrojo se levantó animado y comenzó a entrenar, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Pero luego apareció Ayako con abanico en mano, a lo que todos entendieron y siguieron entrenando.

Terminó el entrenamiento. De vuelta se venían caminando.

-¿Te molestó?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo que hice en el gimnasio? – pregunta Rukawa, mirando al frente

-No, sólo que… me pilló de sorpresa – se detuvo, pero Rukawa siguió caminando

-Algún día tenían que saberlo ¿no?

-Sí, pero… no sé, ahora que lo saben, me siento extraño… - siguió caminando, siempre más atrás que Rukawa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Hanamichi miró el despejado cielo con alguna que otra nube blanca. Habían algunos pájaros y una brisa fresca. Vio a Rukawa que lo miraba, y cuando ambas miradas chocaron, Rukawa se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Hanamichi, en un impulso, corrió y abrazó a Rukawa por la espalda, colgándosele como un mono y haciendo que el moreno avanzara algunos metros hasta recobrar el equilibrio.

-Hanami…

Fue interrumpido por un beso del pelirrojo, que poco a poco de dulce pasaba a ser pasional.

-Estoy feliz – le dijo el pelirrojo -, te amo

Rukawa botó la bicicleta, se bajó al pelirrojo de la espalda y lo abrazó, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. Al terminar el abrazo, Rukawa tomó la bicicleta y siguió caminando.

-Kaede… - Rukawa se dio vuelta y miró a Hanamichi: en todo el poco tiempo que llevaban jamás le había llamado por el nombre, lo que provocó el sonrojo en ambos chicos – no me quiero ir a la casa…

-¿Vamos a jugar por ahí? – el pelirrojo asintió feliz

Llegaron a una cancha, en la que jugaron todo el día. Obviamente, el ganador fue Rukawa. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer, ambos estaban tirados en medio de la cancha, mirando las nubes algo anaranjadas pasar.

-Deberíamos irnos, está atardeciendo ya… - dice Rukawa

-Yo… ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar antes?

-Claro… - dice Rukawa extrañado, poniéndose de pie y tomando la bicicleta

-Yo manejo…

Hanamichi y Rukawa se suben a la bicicleta. Rukawa no sabía a dónde lo estaba llevando, pero era un lugar alejado de la ciudad y residencial, con casas con grandes patios. Lee por el camino letreros que decían que se vendían flores a unos metros y más allá ve varios locales de venta de flores y una gran entrada con una reja muy fina. Dejan la bicicleta afuera y Rukawa entra seguido de Hanamichi. Rukawa ve a Hanamichi algo confundido, como que se daba vueltas equivocadas, pero al final Hanamichi se detiene y mira al suelo.

-¿Tu padre? – pregunta el moreno, a lo que el pelirrojo asiente

-El día que salí con mi madre ¿recuerdas, entre todas las cosas que hicimos me trajo para acá. Me contó sobre su muerte… dijo que yo había llegado a la casa cuando iba en secundaria aún y que él estaba tirado en el piso, pero yo venía de pelear y los tipos fueron a buscar refuerzos y cuando fui a pedir ayuda me atacaron y… - miró a Rukawa, y quiso cambiar de tema – mi madre me dijo que mi padre era una persona muy trabajólica, y que por eso enfermó

-¿Por qué me trajiste? – preguntó en un tono amable

-Quería que… lo conocieras…

Rukawa miró la inscripción: Sakuragi Fuyu, año de nacimiento y muerte y el epitafio que decía "Con la fuerza de tu nombre entregaste paz y energía a nuestras vidas". Rukawa leyó una y otra vez ante la atenta mirada de Hanamichi. En eso, Rukawa siente un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿No sentiste una brisa fresca?

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza y miró preocupado, pues veía que el pelo de Rukawa se mecía con un viento que en ninguna otra parte había. Rukawa miró a su alrededor. Los árboles no se movían, tampoco los remolinos que había en varios sepulcros. Pero él seguía sintiendo esa brisa que cada vez se iba haciendo más helada.

-Tú no estás bien… - dice el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano en el rostro del zorro – estás helado… y tienes los labios morados…

-No, yo… no estoy bien

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, no – negó rápidamente -… sólo deja sentarme

Rukawa se sentó y luego hizo lo mismo Sakuragi. El moreno cerró sus ojos zorrunos. Poco a poco, la brisa comenzó a hacerse más cálida. Comenzaba a tomar forma, a recorrer su cuerpo. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados vio una figura. No le dijo nada a Hanamichi. Tenía el pelo café, al igual que sus ojos, de porte mediano-alto, tez morena y facciones como de hombre desgastado. Reflejaba, a la vez, una tranquilidad inmensa y energía.

-Así que tú eres Kaede Rukawa… - el hombre comienza a acercarse al aludido – el que ha producido la mayor cantidad de sentimientos en mi hijo… odio, repulsión, admiración, superación, amistad, amor, dolor… - Rukawa sólo lo miraba - ¿De cuál de los dos estás enamorado¿Del fiero, bruto, infantil y poco delicado Hanamichi¿O del actual, más dócil, tranquilo, pausado y calculador? – la mirada de Rukawa se hacía cada vez más zorruna – Sus vidas jamás se habrían cruzado de ese modo si no hubiese perdido la memoria… tú hubieras seguido con la visión de que estar solo era lo mejor y nunca te habrías dado cuenta de lo contrario… Hanamichi seguiría odiándote y estaría con Haruko…

-Al grano

-Nunca había logrado comunicarme con alguien… ¿por qué contigo?

-Porque su hijo me trajo hasta acá… y a estas cosas estoy acostumbrado… herencia familiar – miró fríamente

-Ah, pues no lo sabía – dijo sorprendido

-La última vez lo usé cuando yo tenía diez años y fue hablando con un desconocido

-Te dejó tan traumado que nunca más quisiste hablar con nadie

-Puede ser… pero nunca había sentido un viento tan helado y tan marcado

-Disculpa, pensé que no me estabas tomando atención… en fin, lo que yo quería sacar con todo esto… era presentarme y darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hijo y… que recuerdes que el Hanamichi de ahora y el del pasado y el futuro no serán el mismo, y que en esa situación seas capaz de ser tan frío cono lo eras antes… - Rukawa volvió a sentir una brisa fría alrededor, pero no tanto como la anterior – pero también recuerda que si ahora Hanamichi dice cosas de su pasado inconscientemente, en el futuro puede hacer lo mismo con la época que está viviendo ahora…

Rukawa abrió sus ojos serenamente y miró hacia el frente.

-Al fin abres los ojos… ¿Estás mejor? Sigues helado… - dijo, tocándolo

-Tu padre es un hombre muy especial… - Hanamichi lo mira extrañamente – vamos, ya atardece…

Hanamichi y Rukawa se fueron. Esta vez también condujo el pelirrojo, pues iba preocupado por el frío zorro. Cuando llegaron, Hanamichi le preparó algo caliente de beber a Rukawa y se lo llevó a la pieza.

-No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien – dijo dulcemente el zorro

-Es que me asusté…

-¿Sabes? El día de hoy fue muy especial…

-¿Sí?

-Sí… no quisiera que acabara

Hanamichi se sentó al lado de Rukawa, abrazándolo. Y así, esperaron que cayera la noche para caer rendidos juntos al mundo de los sueños.

N/A: Sí, me saliólargo, pero espero que les haya gustado… bueno, lo de que Rukawa conversara con el padre de Hanamichi… se me ocurrió de un momento a otro XD le da como el toque mágico a la historia XD y respondiendo reviews "anónimos"…

**Océano**: Es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir!es lo mejor jejeje XD gracias por tus reviews

**Padme**: Ya po, hazme un review como Pilcho XD Y no, no hay lemon :) vale por leer

**Serenity Moon001**: Jajaja de que sufren, sufren... me gusta que sufran jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos!

Kizuna: Relaciones, lazos

Fuyu: Invierno


	9. Despertar

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 9: Despertar

El primero en despertar, obviamente, era el pelirrojo. Con sus ojos cafés examinó el lugar. Miró a su lado y estaba Rukawa. Ambos estaban vestidos, tal cual como el día de ayer. Por el agotador día que tuvieron, simplemente se quedaron dormidos juntos cruzando la cama de Rukawa, con las piernas flectadas y los pies tocando el suelo. Hanamichi trató de pararse, pero el dolor en las piernas y un abrazo se lo impidieron. Miró al zorro y seguía dormido, así que decidió quedarse un poco más, jugando con el pelo del moreno. Luego, Hanamichi vio que Rukawa abría sus azules ojos y miraba todo algo extrañado. Luego miró a Hanamichi, como pidiendo una explicación.

-Nos quedamos dormidos – dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que Rukawa bufó algo inentendible, bostezó y se abrazó más al pelirrojo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo -… ya, no seas dormilón, levantémonos…

-No quiero – dijo apegándose aún mas

-Vamos, no seas dormilón… ya debe ser tarde, mira el sol que hay – mira hacia la ventana -… además me duelen las piernas y tengo hambre…

El de ojos zorrunos nuevamente murmuró algo imposible de descifrar, besó dulcemente al pelirrojo y se levantó perezosamente. Se bañaron, desayunaron y decidieron salir a estirar las piernas. Rukawa iba en su bicicleta y Hanamichi iba a un lado caminando. Ambos iban realmente despacio, pues el dolor no los dejaba más.

-Esto es masoquismo – dijo Rukawa mirando feo

-Vamos, nos hace bien dar una vuelta…

Rukawa se detiene y mira a la otra persona que se aproximaba, caminando hacia ellos. Hanamichi queda mirando al zorro.

-Sendoh… - dice el jugador de ojos zorrunos fríamente

-¡Hola Rukawa¡Hola Sakuragi!

-Hola Sendoh…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – los aludidos se miran algo nerviosos, Hanamichi más que Rukawa - ¿Acaso ya son amigos?

-Yo… - Rukawa guarda silencio - ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo con este idiota? – mira despectivamente a Hanamichi – Lo he encontrado por casualidad en el camino y se me coló

-¿No estaban viviendo juntos para ayudarlo?

-¿Ayudarlo? Los do'ahos no tienen remedio…

Hanamichi salió corriendo del lugar. Sendoh miró extrañado.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Qué se yo. No me importa – mintió

-Quizás se sentía mal. Deberías ir a…

-No. No voy a ninguna parte. Si me disculpas…

Rukawa siguió andando en la misma dirección que mantenía. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás a ver si perdía de vista a Sendoh. _¡Kuso¡Metí las patas hasta el fondo¿¡Qué hice¡Soy un idiota! No pensé antes de hacer las cosas… actué como un imbécil… Kaede¿qué te pasó¡Tú no eres así, maldita sea!_ Se fue por otro camino rápidamente hacia la casa.

Cuando llegó, guardó rápidamente la bicicleta. Entró y subió a la pieza del pelirrojo. Entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién te dijo que entraras? – dijo el pelirrojo secamente

-Hanamichi, yo…

-¿Es que tanta vergüenza te doy?

-No, Hanamichi, no malinterpretes las cosas…

-¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo¿Por qué todo Shohoku puede saber y no un jugador de otra escuela¡¿Tanto miedo te da que todos se enteren! Yo pensé que eras una persona frívola, que no te importaba lo que dijeran los demás… veo que no es así…

-Ore…

-Sal de mi pieza

-Hanamichi…

-¡Sal de mi pieza ahora!

-Pero déjame…

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!

Rukawa lo miró con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza e impotencia. Sintió nuevamente un viento helado con forma que lo rodeaba y lo empujaba fuera de la pieza. Rukawa fue arrastrado sin oponer resistencia hasta su pieza, donde cayó sobre su cama, cuando sintió la cabeza en el colchón cerró los ojos y vio a un enfurecido Fuyu Sakuragi.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Kaede Rukawa… creo que mi… fría visita de ayer no te sirvió… - rápidamente se acercó a Rukawa y lo levantó de la camiseta. Rukawa sintió que iba más allá de lo espiritual, era algo físico, y se preocupó de que Hanamichi llegara y lo viera - ¿Qué te importa lo que digan los demás¡¿Acaso si lo saben tu nivel de basketbolista empeorará¿¡O no te llamarán de la NBA o de la Selección Japonesa? – comenzó a zarandearlo - ¿O te molesta que los demás te vean como el basketbolista ho…!

-¡CÁLLESE¡NO SABE LO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO!

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ! – lo miró con enojo y Rukawa sintió nuevamente un viento helado, pero más que nunca. Sentía que sudaba como si hubiese jugado un partido de corrido

En la habitación del lado, Hanamichi sintió unos gritos. No entendía con qué hablaba Rukawa y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. ¿En qué momento entró alguien¿Por qué sólo escuchaba a Rukawa? Decidió ir a ver. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado: Rukawa estaba acostado a través de la cama, sudando, con los ojos abiertos y apagados mirando a la nada y levantado, como si alguien lo tomara de la camiseta, pero no había nadie. Se acercó nerviosamente y lo tomó de las muñecas, como bajándolo.

-¡EL ÚNICO QUE GRITA AQUÍ SOY YO¡Realmente te comportaste como un idiota, Rukawa!

-No lo pensé… - dijo Rukawa – antes de hacerlo, no lo pensé…

-¡Pues debiste haberlo pensado¡Eres un orgulloso¡Y también un egoísta!

-¡NO LO SOY!

-¡Kaede, qué te pasa! – llamaba Hanamichi, sin resultado alguno

-¡Claro que lo eres¡Si quieres su felicidad, debiste haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo amabas y no negarlo de esa manera!

-¡No sé por qué lo hice!

-¡Porque eres un idiota¡UN IDIOTA!

-¡NO ME TRATE DE ESE MODO! – iba a mover sus manos para pegarle, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía - … ¡Mis manos!

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada¡Si no puedes moverlas es problema tuyo¿Para qué las necesitabas?

-¡Para que me suelte¡Me duele!

-¡No te voy a soltar¡Hasta que me escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte!

-¡Usted no tiene nada que decirme!

-¡ME VAS A ESCUCHAR, RUKAWA! – Fuyu lo soltó del cuello y lo tomó de los brazos y lo bajó fuertemente

-¡Qué pasa, Kaede! – gritaba el pelirrojo desesperado, mientras lo soltaba al sentir que algo empujaba

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO MÁS! – movió sus manos y empujaba a Fuyu

-¡LO VAS A HACER A LA FUERZA SI ES NECESARIO! – Fuyu le dio un golpe en la nariz, haciendo que Rukawa sangrara

-¿Qué está pasando? – gritó desesperado Hanamichi al ver lo sucedido

-¡YO YA SÉ LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – gritó el zorro - ¡SÉ QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR, QUE LO VOY A ENMENDAR Y QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER¡PERO NO SOY UN EGOÍSTA COMO USTED ME ESTÁ DICIENDO¡SÓLO ACTUÉ SIN PENSAR!

-¡Eso lo hacen los idiotas como tú!

Rukawa bufó y sonrió, a la vez que cerró los ojos. Guardó silencio.

-En eso de tratar a todos de idiota… se parece a Hanamichi…

-¿Papá? – dijo Hanamichi - ¿Qué estás hablando, Rukawa?

Fuyu escuchó, extrañamente, a su hijo. Miró a Rukawa asombrado.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Hanamichi…

-¿Qué pasa con Hanamichi?

-Está aquí…

-Kuso…

-Lo único que voy a decirte… es que eres un completo idiota, que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y que no vuelvas a cometer tal error nunca más porque ahí conocerás a un Fuyu Sakuragi realmente enfadado… y espero que enmiendes tu error, como estás diciendo… al menos sé un hombre de palabra…

Rukawa volvió a sentir ese viento helado que lo congelaba aun más por el sudor. Sintió que la presencia de Fuyu se iba y comenzó a ver borrosamente su habitación y a cierto pelirrojo que lo miraba más que preocupado.

-¡Kaede¿Qué pasa¡Estabas hablando solo y gritabas cosas y de repente algo te pegó…!

-Estoy bien… tranquilo… - dijo con voz cansada

-Iré por algo para curarte la nariz…

Cuando Hanamichi volvió, Rukawa se había metido en la cama, pues tenía frío. Tenía la respiración algo agitada. Hanamichi curó a Rukawa y luego se sentó a un lado.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó? Esto no es normal… y tampoco digas que es un resfrío

-No… no entenderías…

-Tenme confianza…

-No es confianza, eso me sobra… es algo que simplemente no entenderías… pero no te preocupes… - dijo, llevando una mano al rostro del pelirrojo – estoy bien ahora…

-No, no lo estás, estás helado y… por alguna extraña razón la nariz te sangra…

-Perdóname… - se sentó y abrazó al pelirrojo suavemente – no sé por qué hice lo que hice… no lo pensé… sólo actué y… no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy…

Hanamichi pensó en todas las cosas que el pelinegro había dicho mientras "hablaba solo", mientras Rukawa le pedía mil disculpas, que lo perdonara, que nunca más, que lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien. El pelirrojo sintió que Rukawa era sincero, que todos cometían errores.

-Pero tus palabras no pudieron evitar dolerme – dijo Hanamichi

-No sé por qué las dije… nunca debí decirlas…

-Ya, está bien… te perdono…

Rukawa miró a Hanamichi y le sonrió. Ambos se acercan y se besan, pero Hanamichi rompe el beso.

-Tus labios están muy helados

-Ya se me va a pasar…

-Voy a ir a preparar almuerzo para los dos…

A la media hora sube Hanamichi con un "almuerzo". Y es que cocinar no se le daba bien.

-Al menos está caliente… - sonrió nerviosamente

-Arigato

Rukawa le sonrió a Hanamichi y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. _Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shohoku v/s Ryonan. Esta vez no era una práctica ni un amistoso. Quedaba poco para el final, y el marcador favorecía a Ryonan. Sólo por un punto. _No quiero repetir la historia…_

Rukawa tenía el balón, y era marcado por Sendoh. El de ojos violetas miró al zorro, que estaba mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Para qué lo miras¿Para pasarle el balón?

-Obvio

-Ah, cierto que ahora juegan en equipo

-Vine a ganar… - mira al pelirrojo, estaba libre - ¡Hanamichi! – le lanza el balón y Hanamichi logra encestar

-¿Cómo le has dicho? – dice entre asombrado y divertido

-Hanamichi

-¿Son tan amigos?

-Más que eso… - lo miró desafiante, cerrando un poco los ojos

-¿A qué quieres llegar? – decía mientras ambos corrían, y en balón llegaba a manos de Sendoh, quien driblaba

Rukawa atacó y robó el balón, cuando estuvo a un lado de Sendoh le habló.

-A que somos novios…

Rukawa siguió corriendo ante un Sendoh atónito y un Taoka que le gritaba que corriera. La marca de Mitsui se movió para tapar a Rukawa, quien hace una excelente finta y le pasa el balón al tirador de 3 puntos, quien encesta tres lindos puntos.

-¡Fukuda! – grita Sendoh – te cambio la marca

Fukuda mira extrañamente a Sendoh, pero obedece. Al fin y al cabo era su capitán. Le lanzan un pase a Sendoh, pero Hanamichi intercepta el balón.

-Buena atrapada, Sakuragi. Últimamente estás jugando como un profesional

-¿Por qué cambiaste las marcas? – dijo mientras driblaba y trataba de moverse

-Me pareció interesante marcarte

-De eso depende tu pase al nacional, no es un simple juego

-Ya anotamos la cantidad de puntos que necesitábamos para superar a Kainan y poder ir, así que no me preocupo – sonrió

-Cierto, tienen la misma cantidad de partidos ganados…

Hanamichi trata de buscar a quién pasarle el balón, pero todos estaban muy marcados. En eso, Rukawa se libra de Fukuda. Hanamichi toma el balón y Rukawa corre pasando por un lado del pelirrojo, tomando el balón y driblando, pero Sendoh logra darse cuenta y, cuando va a poner la mano pata interceptar el balón, Rukawa se detiene, toma el balón y, haciendo un pase espectacular por atrás, le entrega el balón a Hanamichi, quien sale corriendo y logra encestar. En el gimnasio se escuchaban vitoreos, gritos y aplausos.

-¡Excelente jugada, muchachos! – se acerca Ryota feliz a felicitarlos, chocando los tres las manos

-¡Hace tiempo que no veía una jugada así de buena! – dice Mitsui

-¡Muy bien, chicos! – gritaba Ayako emocionada a lo lejos, junto con el profesor Anzai que sólo reía con su risa característica

-El partido continúa – dice Sendoh, con posesión del balón, a lo que llega rápidamente Hanamichi a marcarlo, impidiendo que entre a la zona de dos puntos

-Ya queda poco, Sendoh…

-Hiciste una muy buena jugada, pero no pensé que fueras a jugar con Rukawa… ¿No es tu último recurso?

-Al contrario… - lo mira desafiante – a él le entrego el balón… y le entregaría mi vida

No quedaban muchos segundos de partido. Incluso sólo alcanzarían para un pase o algo así. Sendoh, arriesgadamente, trata de pasar a Sakuragi y lo consigue, pero el pelirrojo lo persigue. Sendoh hace una bandeja y encesta. De todos modos, Shohoku ganó. Al terminar, Sendoh se acerca a Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué sacaste la mano y no boqueaste mi bandeja?

-Porque eres un idiota. Te faltaba un punto para ganarle a Kainan…

Sendoh lo mira y dice que son tonterías. En eso, llega todo Ryonan.

-¡Excelente, capitán Sendoh! – dice Hikoichi lleno de emoción - ¡En último momento logró encestar el punto que necesitábamos!

-¡Ya te iba a matar, Sendoh! – se acerca Taoka - ¡Por qué te relajaste tanto?

Sendoh queda perplejo, y mira a Sakuragi quien le sonríe. Luego, llega Rukawa al lado del pelirrojo y ambos miran a Sendoh. El puercoespín mira como perplejo y luego sonríe, haciéndole una señal de agradecimiento a Sakuragi.

-Entrenador, creo que tendremos que entrenar más

-¿Más? – dicen todos, agotándose con sólo pensarlo

-Si Rukawa y Sakuragi eran peligrosos por separado, ahora que están juntos… nadie podrá con ellos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban 3 meses juntos. Todos sabían de la relación de ellos y, extrañamente, nadie les dijo nada ofensivo ni fueron discriminados por nadie, así que estaban más que felices. Era primavera, pero hacía frío, estaba nublado. Caían unas que otras gotas. Era día domingo. Para variar, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón abrazados, mientras conversaban, se besaban y veían televisión.

-¿Puedo apagar la tele? – dice Rukawa – Tengo sueño…

-Eres un dormilón, Kaede… - rió, mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Con toda mi alma, con toda mi fuerza. Recuérdalo

-Yo también, tonto – dijo, sonrojado - ¿Por qué tienes ese arranque amoroso?

-No lo sé, sólo quería decírtelo

Se dieron un dulce y largo beso, lleno del amor que se sentían y Kaede se abrazó al pelirrojo y durmió. Lo que no supo es que, un rato después, a Hanamichi le vino sueño muy de golpe y, antes de pensarlo, se durmió profundamente a un lado del pelinegro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extrañamente, el pelinegro había despertado primero, no había podido dormir muy bien, sin embargo, esas tres horas que durmió le fueron reparadoras. Notó movimiento bajo sus brazos.

No recordaba haber estado ahí. Se recordaba en el gimnasio… ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Luego, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Ya despertaste, Hanamichi…

_¿Hanamichi¿Por qué me llama así¡Por qué el zorro me está abrazando¡¿Por qué…!_ No pudo seguir pensando, pues el zorro lo había besado. Luego de unos segundos, Hanamichi reaccionó, miró al pelinegro con rabia y asco y le clavó el puño en la mejilla.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, TEME KITSUNE!

-¿Ki… kitsune?

-¡Eres un idiota¡Por qué hiciste eso! – lo tomó del cuello

-Espera, déjame…

-¡DIABLOS, NO ENTIENDO NADA! – lo empujó y salió corriendo de la casa

-¡HANAMICHI!

El zorro había comprendido. Lo que tanto había temido, lo que, egoístamente, no quería que pasara, había sucedido. Decidió que lo mejor no era buscarlo, pero agarró la agenda telefónica que estaba bajo el sillón y el primer número que vio fue el de Takenori Akagi. Marcó desesperadamente.

-¿Moshi Moshi?

-¿Akagi!

-Ah, eres tú Rukawa… ¿pasa algo?

-¡Hanamichi!

-¿Qué pasa con Sakuragi?

-¡Recuperó la memoria!

-¿Nani?

-Salió corriendo de la casa… no sé qué hacer, Akagi…

-Tranquilo, iré a buscarlo… sé dónde puede estar, tú llama a su amigo Yohei…

Rukawa colgó y marcó rápidamente a la casa de Yohei.

Hanamichi corría, entre nervioso, asustado y asqueado. No entendía qué hacía en su casa, abrazado al kitsune, y luego éste lo besa si lo último que recuerda fue que estaba en Shohoku discutiendo con éste, incluso se golpeaban. Quizás el zorro lo llevó a su casa, pues le había dado muy fuerte, pero no se explica el beso o el abrazo, ni por qué estaba con otra ropa. Sentía una presión en el pecho. Corría con más fuerzas cuando, delante suyo, ve una silueta enorme. Cuando se acerca, logra distinguir a su ex capitán. El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando nerviosamente.

-¡Tranquilo, Sakuragi! – se agachó Akagi, tapándolo con una chaqueta impermeable

-¡No entiendo nada, Gori¡No entiendo!

-¡Cálmate! – dijo con voz firme, tomando al pelirrojo por los hombros

-¡Pero es que no sé…!

-Sé que no entiendes nada y te creo. Pero si no te calmas no podremos explicarte nada

-¡Hanamichi! – Yohei llega a la escena

-¡Yohei! – el pelirrojo se pone de pie y tambalea

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta el más bajo

-No… fuera de la confusión no… me duele mucho la cabeza y…

Hanamichi se desmaya sobre su amigo. Yohei y Akagi lo toman y lo llevan al hospital, donde había ingresado la vez en que perdió la memoria. Lo más difícil estaba por venir.

N/A¡Ódienme¡Hanamichi recuperó la memoria¡Wajajaja! Cómo me gusta hacer sufrir al zorrito… jijiji… además ya era hora de que pasara algo emocionante y trágico. Y... se preguntarán qué hacía Mitsui ahí... XD es que lo amo y tiene que aparecer XD Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Shadir**: Jajaja, qué bueno que te haya gustado esa idea XD pensé que a la única que le iba a gustar sería a mí XD gracias por leer siempre!

**Padme (Pilcho xD)**: La única que piensa en lemon aquí eres tú, jote xD ¿acaso nunca te han curao una herida? XD

**Serenity Moon001**: Ahora vas a ver todo lo que va a sufrir mi zorrito XD gracias por tus reviews!

**Nicky**: Jejeje gracias por tu review, espero te gusten los caps que quedan

¡Muchas gracias por leer¡Nos vemos!


	10. Confrontación

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 10: Confrontación

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación de hospital. Junto a él estaba el doctor.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquilo, muchacho – dijo, anotando algo en un papel -, ya vendrán tus amigos a contarte. Por lo pronto, tienes que saber que estás bien, que hoy podrás irte a tu casa

El doctor sale y entran Yohei y Akagi. El doctor les había dicho que no dijeran nada de su relación con Rukawa, ya que podía ser un shock muy fuerte para él, y que sólo evadieran sus preguntas.

-¡Yohei¡Gori! – dice angustiado - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hanamichi… - habla Yohei – tú perdiste la memoria… hace varios meses atrás

-¿Nani¡Esto es una broma! – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de que estabas en tu casa?

-Que estaba en el gimnasio peleando con… el kitsune – esto último lo dijo con desagrado

-Ambos se golpearon y él… parece que te golpeó en un lugar muy estratégico de la cabeza… y perdiste la memoria

-¡Kuso¿Cuántos meses?

-Unos 4… ya estamos en primavera

-¿Y qué hice en todo ese tiempo? – justo en eso, entran todos los cercanos a Hanamichi

-¡Hijo¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá… no se preocupen, ya estoy bien… y los recuerdo a todos… - todos suspiraron aliviados - ¿Y qué hice en todo este tiempo?

-Yo le diré todo… - Yohei miró a los demás, como diciéndoles que no agregaran nada a lo que él dijera – te convertiste realmente en un talento del basketball, hiciste jugadas impresionantes… llegaron al nacional junto con Ryonan, por muy pocos puntos de diferencia entre Ryonan y Kainan… también subiste tus notas… sólo eso

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí…

-¿Me pueden decir qué hacía el zorro en mi casa? – hubo un silencio sepulcral - ¿Qué les pasa?

-Hijo, el doctor dijo que podías irte ahora… - mira a los demás y se despiden de Hanamichi, dejándolo con las preguntas en la boca y se van, nerviosos

-¿Tú no sabes nada?

-Tú seguías viviendo solo… yo estaba muy ocupada, pero te fui a ver varias veces… y salíamos, te llevaba a almorzar y un día te llevé al cementerio…

Mientras tanto, un triste Rukawa recogía todas sus cosas de la casa de Hanamichi y se iba, sin dejar ningún rastro de que él había estado en esa casa.

Hanamichi no hizo más preguntas y se fue a la casa. Le recomendaron hacer reposo algunos días. Se saltó unos dos entrenamientos, y al tercero fue. Todos los recibieron amablemente. A lo lejos, vio a Rukawa. Notó un ambiente denso en el lugar.

-¿Pasa algo? – los miró a todos

-No, Sakuragi… no pasa nada

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea con esa cara? – los miró a todos, estaban algo afligidos y corrían la vista - ¿Qué pasó? No creo que estén tristes porque el campeonato fue corrido unos meses… - luego miró a Rukawa. El pelinegro lo miraba tristemente - ¿Y tú qué me ves, Rukawa? – lo miró con odio

-¿Acaso eso está prohibido? – dijo Rukawa aparentando frialdad

-¡No me tomes el pelo, teme kitsune! – se iba a acercar, pero Ryota lo detuvo - ¡Suéltame, Ryota¡Voy a darle a ese zorro lo que se merece!

-¡No empeores las cosas, Hanamichi! – dijo Ryota

-Déjalo, Miyagi… - todos miraron a Rukawa

-Rukawa…

-Déjalo… - Ryota lo soltó y ambos jugadores se acercaron, pero Rukawa lo tomó de la camiseta y lo levantó - ¿Quieres saber qué pasa¿Quieres saber por qué todos están así?

-¡No me hables así¡Suéltame!

-¡Me vas a escuchar!

-Rukawa… - se acera Yohei

-¡No te metas, Mito! Suficiente he aguantado ya…

-Rukawa, no deberías… - añade Ayako

-¡Qué me dejen hablar! – todos se quedaron callados mirando – Te lo voy a decir todo… así que escucha bien, Sakuragi…

-¡Suéltame, estúpido zorro!

-¡ESCÚCHAME! – lo movió bruscamente - ¡Yo estaba en tu casa ese día porque… porque… porque éramos novios¡Novios! – Hanamichi lo miró realmente sorprendido, como si estuviera viendo un cadáver o un fantasma - ¡Sí, nos amábamos!

-¡Mentira¡Eso…¡Eso es mentira¡Estás mintiendo, es una de tus bromas, zorro¡Y de muy mal gusto! – Rukawa sólo lo miró - ¡Mis amigos me habrían dicho¡Sí, ellos me habrían dicho! – miró a la gundan, quien guardó silencio y corrió la vista

-El silencio otorga – dijo el pelinegro, soltando al otro jugador

Hanamichi los miró a todos y salió del gimnasio. Rukawa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Todos a los camarines! – gritó Ayako - ¡Mito, anda a buscar a Hanamichi¡Ya, me oyeron¡Y el público también se va¡Ahora!

Todos obedecieron. En la cancha, sólo quedaron Ayako y Rukawa.

-Rukawa… - se acercó Ayako

-No necesito tu lástima

-No tengo lástima por nadie. No me gusta que me la tengan a mí tampoco. Sólo quería decirte… que no debiste hacer hecho eso – se puso en cuclillas frente a él -, era demasiado pronto para que lo supiera

-No aguanté más… era como una mentira…

-Piadosa, al fin y al cabo…

-Pero mentira, igualmente – Rukawa guardó silencio. Al rato, Ayako escuchó unos sollozos

-Rukawa, estás…

-¡Acaso no puedo! – la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Por ser Kaede Rukawa no puedo llorar!

-Disculpa, tienes razón, yo…

Antes de que Ayako continuara hablando, Rukawa se abrazó a Ayako y lloró fuertemente. Ayako estaba realmente extrañada. _Está tan derrotado… tienes que estar tan mal para hacer esto, Kaede Rukawa… _Lo abrazó protectora y consoladoramente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hanamichi! – gritó Yohei, que salía tras el

-¡Me mentiste¡Cómo me pudiste mentir con algo tan feo!

-El doctor nos dijo que no te dijéramos, podía hacerte mal…

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho ese doctor! – se da vuelta y golpea con sus puños la pared y se apoya en ella

-Hanamichi, no pierdas los estribos, por favor

-¡Pero es que yo no pude ser novio del zorro¡No puede ser!

-Es… es cierto…

-¿Ahora me podrías contar todo de una buena vez? – dijo duramente el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo

-Cuando tú perdiste la memoria… - se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró por la ventana – él te llevó al hospital y estuvo contigo, se sentía muy mal, nunca quiso que te pasara eso

-Es un idiota… ¡todo fue su culpa!

-El doctor dijo que no podías vivir sólo, así que se fue a vivir contigo…

-¿Y yo accedí?

-Claro

-Qué imbécil…

-Tu carácter cambió, ya que perdiste la memoria… eras una persona más madura, flexible y sensible, aunque lo rudo no lo cambiaste mucho. Con el pasar del tiempo, Rukawa y tú se hicieron bien amigos, incluso se convirtieron en el dúo más temido del basketball…

-¿Jugábamos en equipo? – Yohei asintió - ¡Qué imbecilidad!

-Sus jugadas eran impresionantes, además que tu nivel mejoró mucho… hacías jugadas que sacaba a todos de lugar… luego Ayako y yo notamos que entre ustedes dos había más que una amistad… conversamos por separado con ambos de lo que podía pasar si entre ustedes dos había algo… las consecuencias, que es lo que está pasando ahora… pero todo estaba en manos de Rukawa

-¿Y decidió que estuviéramos juntos ese tiempo a pesar de que yo lo olvidaría todo?

-Sí…

-Fue lo peor

-Al contrario – Hanamichi lo miró confundido -. Si no estaban juntos sufrirían ambos por partida doble, sobre todo él. Y quiso que ambos fueran felices, aunque fuera un momento y aunque tú lo olvidaras…

El pelirrojo imitó a su amigo, y comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana molesto, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

-De todos modos ustedes me mintieron. ¡No podían ocultarme algo así! Además… Rukawa es un idiota… nunca debió acercarse a mí

-No seas tan cerrado ni egoísta – Hanamichi miró a su amigo, quien no le devolvió la mirada -. Rukawa hizo lo mejor para los dos, te cuidó a sabiendas de la reacción de los demás, eligió que se amaran también a sabiendas de lo que los demás podían decirles… Hanamichi, todos vimos un lado de Rukawa que jamás pensamos ver, y fue gracias a ti

-Pero yo no lo recuerdo, así que no me importa

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. No sabía qué era, pero le hacía sentirse extrañamente mal, y no era algo físico. Yohei lo notó y miró a su compañero.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, yo… sólo quiero irme

-¿Y el entrenamiento?

-No. No puedo seguir entrenando. Nunca más

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedo irme? – pregunta Rukawa a Ayako, mientras se salía del abrazo

-Claro que puedes. Espérame aquí, iré por tus cosas al camarín

-Muchas gracias

Ayako entró al camarín y se encontró cara a cara con Ryota, quien la miraba enojado.

-¿Estabas espiando? – la chica no recibió respuesta – Eso no se hace – miró molesta

Sacó las cosas de Rukawa y salió rápidamente del camarín. Le dio el bolso de deporte al moreno y éste se fue rápidamente. En el camino sólo se topó con Yohei Mito, a quien miró unos segundos con profunda tristeza y luego siguió su camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraba a todos lados, buscando nada en específico, recostado en su cama. Una mano la tenía sobre su estómago y la otra en la nuca. Miraba el techo. La decisión que acababa de tomar era difícil. Él sabía bien que ya no jugaba basketball por obtener el amor de Haruko, él se había enamorado de ese deporte y dejarlo le partía el alma. Pero sabía que no soportaría un segundo más la presencia de Rukawa. _Rukawa_. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, no sabía cómo clasificarla. Hanamichi no entendía cómo había caído tan bajo, en terminar siendo novio de su enemigo, del hombre que hacía sufrir a Haruko. ¿O acaso podía decir que eso fue "caer bajo"? Sintió un sabor extraño en su boca, una sensación bastante rara, cosas que no podía definir y le incomodaba el no poder hacerlo. Pero no quería pedir ayuda, sabía que no podría explicar bien lo que le pasaba, pues ni él se entendía, pero creía que con el tiempo podría hacerlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede Rukawa entró rápidamente a su casa y se dirigió a su pieza, dando un sonoro portazo y cerrando con llave, mientras su madre gritaba cosas desde fuera, cosas ininteligibles para Rukawa. Se tiró sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, ahogando ahí sus sollozos. Qué doloroso le parecía todo. Había estado tan feliz los últimos días que había olvidado que algún día todo acabaría y no estaba tan preparado como creía estarlo. Y no recordaba con felicidad los momentos que había vivido con él, le dolía recordar, pues sabía que él no lo hacía. No era lo mismo que cuando una pareja terminaba. El amor de Hanamichi hacia el moreno no se había acabado porque él quisiera. Hace unos días ellos se amaban y eran muy felices. Y se amaban. Rukawa nunca había amado a alguien y tampoco había pensado antes en el tema, no le llamaba la atención. Pero ahora que lo vivía… no podía escapar de él como siempre escapó de las cosas. En eso, siente una mano en su hombro. Se extrañó, pues se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave. Volteó a ver y no vio nada. Cerró los ojos, se concentró un poco, y se topó con Fuyu Sakuragi, el cual tenía una mano en el hombro del jugador.

-Esto se veía venir, Rukawa

-Lo sé… - dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y desviando la mirada

-Créeme que me encantaría que las cosas fueran distintas… y que mi hijo estuviera contigo… se veía tan feliz… pero tenía derecho de recobrar su memoria, de ser el Hanamichi original…

-¿Otra vez insinúa que soy egoísta?

-No, Rukawa. Nada de eso – se hizo un silencio incómodo -. Tienes que ser fuerte, Rukawa

-¿Fuerza¿Me está pidiendo fuerza¿No me ve cómo estoy? Yo no sé si pueda soportar esto… con cada segundo que pasa, mi vida se apaga un poco más… él me mantenía vivo

-¿Y ahora no lo hace?

-No si no está a mi lado…

-Qué débil eres, Rukawa… yo sí puedo tener fuerza y esperar, con el tiempo las cosas cambian, ten paciencia… por eso mismo, no voy a dejar de vigilarlos

El pelinegro lo miró extrañado, abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus ojos zorrunos y vio cómo el hombre se desvanecía. Abrió los ojos y sólo vio oscuridad. Se separó un poco de la almohada y luego acomodó la cabeza, hasta que un rato después se durmió.

Al día siguiente Rukawa no asistió a clases, pero sí fue en la tarde al entrenamiento. Al entrar, todos lo miraron tristemente. El pelinegro los miró uno por uno. Fue un instante eterno. Hasta que Ayako reaccionó y los mandó a entrenar a todos. Al terminar, Rukawa fue, extrañamente, el primero en salir y rápidamente se fue hacia su casa en bicicleta. Al día siguiente fue a clases, para tratar de distraerse prestó atención a clases, cosa que llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Pero ellos ya sabían que el pelirrojo había recuperado la memoria y que por eso Rukawa estaba así. Nadie le comentaba nada, en realidad nunca le dijeron nada a Rukawa, pero ni siquiera las chicas y sus seguidoras lo hicieron.

Rukawa subió a la azotea como solía siempre hacerlo para dormir. Pero esa vez no quiso dormir, sino que comenzó a mirar todo desde arriba, con ojos tristes, mientras el viento mecía suavemente su pelo. Se sentía más solo, no había nadie en la azotea. Siguió mirando a todas partes, sólo moviendo sus ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi Sakuragi apenas le hablaba a sus amigos en esos días, prefería estar solo y Yohei lo entendía. Al recreo, Hanamichi salió a caminar, cuando mira hacia la azotea de Shohoku y ve una silueta familiar. Sí, era Rukawa. Qué magno le parecía verlo desde abajo, se veía tan imponente, tan frío, como que nada le afectara. Pero se acercó un poco y observó que esa grandeza desaparecía un poco al ver sus ojos tristes. Al parecer se habían amado demasiado, como para ver esa expresión en los ojos del pelinegro. Ni en las peleas que había tenido, ni en las derrotas contra otros equipos, jamás había visto salir de la gélida expresión de sus ojos a Rukawa. Lo siguió observando, hasta que siente la campana. Sin darse cuenta, estuvo todo el rato del descanso observándolo. Decidió ir al baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Lentamente se fue hacia su sala, ya iba varios minutos tarde, por lo que el profesor le preguntó por qué llegaba tarde, a lo que Hanamichi inventó que estaba en enfermería y que se sentía mal. El profesor le pidió un pase de la enfermera y Sakuragi se fue a buscarlo… supuestamente.

N/A: Hice el capítulo más corto que los demás, pero fue a propósito, para que me calzara. Sí, soy mala… ¡muuuuy mala jajaja! Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"

**Padme (Pilcho XD)**: Wajajaja los cazafantasmas XD no me molestes oh, quería darle su lado... raro XD y métete el lemon en el :)

**Serenity Moon001**: Claro que no es fácil, sobre todo sabiendo que es hombre y él se sabía hetero. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Nicky**: Y ojalá te gusten los pocos capítulos que quedan TT y lo malo es que van a sufrir xD

**Paty**: Jajajaja y no se van a aparecer muy seguido por la escuela XD y sí, pobre rukawi TT xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEEEEWS! Excedieron los 5, toy muy feliz TT

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¡Ja ne!


	11. Confesiones

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 11: Confesiones

Sakuragi lentamente caminó hacia la azotea. Y el moreno seguía ahí, con la mirada triste y perdida en la nada. El pelirrojo se acercó a la escalera que daba a la azotea y subió. Observó desde detrás de la puerta al pelinegro. ¡_No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto¡No me entiendo ni yo mismo!_ En eso siente ruidos desde el pasillo. _… ¡Oh no, es Ayako¡Y viene para acá¿Qué hago?_ Sin pensarlo dos veces lentamente abrió la puerta y se escondió tras la pared de modo que ni Ayako ni Rukawa pudieran verlo.

-Ayako¿estás segura?

-Sí, Ryota, no te preocupes – la muchacha recibió una mala mirada del jugador -… no me mires así

-Gomen… pero es que Rukawa quizás no te escuche

-No es por eso por lo que me miras así, esa mirada es una mirada celosa

-Lo siento… sé que no debo hacerlo

-Mejor me voy…

Ryota prefirió no decir nada y dejó que Ayako fuera a hablar con Rukawa. Ayako llegó y se puso al lado del moreno y lo imitó en su búsqueda de la nada. Hanamichi aprovechó de volver silenciosamente a donde estaba y escuchar atentamente.

-¿A qué vienes? – pregunta secamente Rukawa

-Entiendo que estés triste… pero no sacas nada sumiéndote en la tristeza y no hacer nada por salir

-Es que no tengo salida… y no me digas que me olvide de él… no es fácil… - guardó silencio - ¿sabes? A veces me arrepiento de…

-No tienes que arrepentirte de eso, fue lo mejor que podías hacer… aprovechar de estar con él y no reprimirte lo que sentías… lo que sentían…

-Lo que siento y lo que él sintió

-Tú sabías las consecuencias de todo... Rukawa, no sacas nada tratando de retractarte de lo inevitable

Rukawa pensaba que realmente Ayako tenía razón. No podía sacar nada recriminándose.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hacer qué

-Venir y decirme todo esto… y ayudarme

-¿Sabes? Compartimos en el mismo equipo durante bastante tiempo, nos vemos varias veces a la semana… a todos les tengo un cariño especial, es inevitable… y creo que en el fondo tú también lo tienes

Rukawa la miró sorprendido. ¿Podía tener razón Ayako en sus palabras? No supo qué contestar y el silencio reinó por mucho rato.

-Creo que mejor te dejo pensar tranquilo

-Gracias

Ayako se fue. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para bajar sintió pasos en la escalera. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y alcanzó a divisar una singular cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – dijo molesta

-¿Hanamichi? – preguntó Rukawa y se acercó

-Parece que estaba escuchando…

-Voy a…

-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas? – Rukawa la miró con preocupación – Mejor déjame a mí hablarlo con él¿sí? Tú tienes muchas cosas que pensar

-Ayako… - la muchacha lo miró seria – está bien, anda…

Ayako bajó las escaleras rápidamente y logró alcanzar al pelirrojo en el patio de Shohoku.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi¿Qué no te han enseñado que escuchar tras las puertas es feo?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué hacías eso?

-Yo… no lo sé… sabes que no sé muchas cosas y… quería aclararme…

-¿Querías saber si era todo verdad¿O si era un juego de Rukawa para humillarte y hundirte? – Sakuragi bajó la vista – Por dios Sakuragi… ¿acaso serías capaz de hacer algo así? Con una mujer quizás… ¿pero con un hombre? Por más rival tuyo que sea… sé que no serías capaz – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza

-De verdad… no sé qué hacía ahí… sólo sentí… curiosidad… además yo estaba de antes que llegaras tú, te vi y me escondí… estoy… demasiado confundido aún… es terrible no saber qué pasó durante varios meses de tu vida… aunque sea una mísera parte de toda mi vida en total… igual es difícil…

-Lo sé… ¿pero no era mejor preguntarle?

-No sé… - se creó un silencio incómodo

-Cambiando el tema… ¿por qué no has venido a los entrenamientos?

-Yo… yo no puedo seguir entrenando si está Rukawa en el equipo… realmente no puedo… su simple presencia… me incomoda, me hace sentir realmente mal…

-Y tú no eres el Hanamichi que conozco. ¡Ese que no se dejaba derrotar¡Que salía adelante pese a las dificultades¡Que se convirtió en un buen jugador de basketball pese a que no sabía ni tomar el balón¿Dónde quedó ese Hanamichi? - Hanamichi se dio media vuelta y caminó un poco - ¡Respóndeme!

-Ese Hanamichi murió el día en que supo que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo

El pelirrojo siguió caminando y se fue del lugar. Ayako no insistió y no fue a buscarlo.

Hanamichi tenía razón, el Hanamichi que Ayako conocía se derrumbó al saber que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo y no fue capaz de admitirlo, fue algo tan chocante para él que lo descompensó completamente. Sobre todo que cuando él despertó se encontró abrazado a él, siendo recibido con un beso… de sólo pensarlo, le daban ganas de ir corriendo al baño. De todos modos el pelirrojo se dirigió a ese lugar y estaba encerrado ahí. Sentía que podía pasar el día entero encerrado, no tenía ganas de nada. Dejar el basketball para él no era fácil tampoco y sentía un gran vacío en su vida, aparte del que ya sentía de no recordar nada. Por más que intentaba recordar… lo único que recuerda es que Rukawa lo golpeó, luego todo negro… sintió una opresión en su pecho… luego abre sus ojos y tiene a Rukawa encima besándolo… otra opresión… miró al inodoro y vomitó. En realidad no fue mucho pero estaba asqueado. En eso siente pasos que entran al baño pero no le importó, siguió vomitando. Pero se detuvo al sentir un quiebre de un vidrio o algo así. Entreabrió su puerta y vio a Rukawa golpeando el espejo con furia con su puño.

-¿Cómo no quiere que me arrepienta¿Con este dolor que estoy sintiendo¡Jamás había sentido algo así en mi puta vida¡Tanto amor, tanto odio, tanta culpa¿Y me pide que no me arrepienta¿Qué no me eche a morir¡Ni siquiera el basketball puede llenar el vacío que dejó en mí!

Se dejó caer y se sentó mirando su herida. No le importaba, ni siquiera sentía el dolor, no podía sentir más. No contó con que Ayako iba a andar por ahí y lo vio. Aunque fuera el baño de hombres no dudó en entrar.

-Rukawa…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… no traté de hacerme nada si es que lo estás pensando – el semblante de Ayako se relajó – sólo quise desahogar mi rabia

-No era la forma… mira cómo te dejaste, así no puedes ni entrenar

Ayako no hallaba la forma de curarle la mano. En eso, Rukawa comienza a reír. Ayako lo miró extrañada.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-¿Puede ser peor mi vida? Ya me llega a dar risa…

-Rukawa…

Por las casualidades de la vida, Ayako miró y vio a Hanamichi dentro del baño, pero así como estaba Rukawa era mejor no decirle nada. Hanamichi vio a Ayako y puso cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

Ayako se llevó a Rukawa al gimnasio y le curó la herida. No lo llevó a la enfermería puesto que llamaría demasiado la atención.

-Listo… que no se te ocurra sacarte el vendaje o pegarle al espejo con la otra mano

-Gracias

Ninguno dijo nada. Ayako estaba esperando simplemente que Rukawa se fuera, pero no lo hizo. Rukawa no esperaba nada, no tenía intenciones de moverse.

-Yo… de verdad no puedo… no puedo pensar que no hubiera sido mejor reprimirnos esto… él para mí era mi vida… prefería reprimir mi vida que pasar por esto

-¿Por qué cambias de opinión ahora¿Sólo porque estás sufriendo¿Por qué antes estuviste muy seguro de tu decisión?

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor aguantarme, habría podido aceptar más fácilmente esta indiferencia…

-Realmente no te entiendo… siempre estuviste seguro de la decisión que habías tomado y ahora dices todo lo contrario… no puedes doblegarte así ante las dificultades

-No debo… pero no puedo evitarlo… no soy fuerte

-No, no lo eres. Y te estoy siendo sincera, pero si no eres capaz de sortear los obstáculos de la vida siendo que te queda mucho por delante… no vas a llegar lejos… yo pensé que lo eras, que eras una persona independiente que no necesitaba de los demás para salir adelante, me di cuenta que no, eres igual que todos

Rukawa la miró y no le dijo nada. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. El moreno se puso de pie y se fue.

Ayako esperó un poco y se dirigió al baño. Cuando llegó llamó al pelirrojo, recibiendo respuesta.

-¿Qué hacías ahí escuchando?

-Yo…

-¡Uy huele asqueroso! – interrumpió a Sakuragi

-Estaba encerrado vomitando… y simplemente llegó Rukawa, no fue que yo me escondiera a escuchar, yo estaba ahí

-¿Vomitando¿Por qué¿Estás bien?

-Hai… es que… traté de recordar y…

-¿No pudiste?

-No. Sólo recuerdo el golpe… una opresión en el pecho y… cuando desperté… - puso cara de asqueado nuevamente

-Ya, no me digas nada más que vas a terminar vomitando lo invomitable – dijo algo divertida

-Ya lo eché todo… me había dado asco, pero nunca tanto… no sé qué fue esta vez…

-¿No vas a volver, verdad?

-Después de esto… Dios, Ayako, de sólo pensar en él me empiezo a sentir así… no quiero dejarlo, pero no me queda otra salida

-Está bien, pero sabes que estaremos esperándote

-No me esperen

Dicho esto salió del lugar, dejando a Ayako en el baño. Sonó el timbre y Ayako prefirió salir de ahí pues no quería pagar los platos rotos de todo esto simplemente por querer ayudar.

Mientras Sakuragi caminaba hacia su salón se encontró con Yohei.

-¿Dónde andabas, Hanamichi?

-Me siento mal… no vayas al baño mejor que vomité y…

-¿Vomitaste?

-Es que traté de recordar… y lo eché todo…

-¿No pasó nada más?

-En el salón te cuento…

Regresaron al salón y Hanamichi le contó todo a su amigo. Yohei le decía casi las mismas cosas que Ayako.

-¿Cómo no sabes por qué te pusiste a espiar a Rukawa?

-Realmente estoy muy confundido respecto a todo, Yohei… quiero recordar lo que pasó

-Te entiendo… me pongo en tu lugar y… me sentiría desesperado, como desencajado en el tiempo

Hanamichi miró cabizbajo su banco y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Yohei le levantó la cara a su amigo y éste lo miró extrañado.

-Pero nunca perdería las esperanzas

-----------------------------------------------------------

Comenzaba el entrenamiento y, de todos modos, apareció Rukawa.

-¿Qué te pasó, Rukawa? – preguntó Ryota preocupado

-Nada, sólo… - se miró la mano – tuve una discusión

-¡Hola muchachos!

-¡Ayako! – saludó Ryota animadamente

-Tengo una noticia… me topé con Sakuragi…

-Él no va a volver¿cierto? – pregunta el zorro

-… No

-Hablando estratégicamente, hemos perdido un buen jugador… y… - miró a Rukawa

-Por mí… por mí no se preocupen… seguiré aquí, trataré de no mezclar las cosas… y dar mi 100... lo prometo

-Pero parece que hoy no podrás – dijo Miyagi divertido

-Gomen ne…

-No te preocupes… ¡Ya, empecemos el entrenamiento! – comenzó a ordenar Ayako moviendo amenazadoramente su abanico

En el fondo de sus pensamientos, Rukawa tenía guardada la idea de al menos tratar de salir adelante, aunque sabía que ya nada llenaría el vacío que Hanamichi había dejado en él, intentaría seguir con sus ideales y uno de ellos era jugar basketball. También sentía un profundo dolor sabiendo que si seguía en el equipo Hanamichi no podría cumplir con su ideal que era también jugar basketball, pero Rukawa también sabía que si Hanamichi no se iba, a la larga se iría él mismo, el menos fuerte se retiró. Qué débil sentía ahora a Hanamichi.

Salió del gimnasio sin avisar a nadie y se encontró con la lluvia. _Y ando sin paraguas…_ no iba a correr, pues andaba sin la bicicleta y aunque corriera llegaría igual de empapado, así que iría caminando normalmente, no resignado, con entereza. Pero todo este aire de supremacía se le acabó al ver a cierto pelirrojo junto a su amigo Yohei corriendo bajo un paraguas que, al parecer, era de Mito, abandonando las instalaciones. Yohei miró a Rukawa, ambas miradas se cruzaron. Yohei notó que su amigo no notaba la presencia del zorro y decidió apurarse para que ambos no se cruzaran. Cuando Rukawa los perdió de vista siguió avanzando. Pero de qué modo le afectaba la presencia del hombre que le robó el corazón, hace un minuto atrás parecía un hombre frío desafiando a la lluvia, demostrándole el mínimo de importancia, ahora era un pobre zorrito que quería llegar a su refugio y cubrirse del agua… y de paso de todos sus problemas.

-Y eso… ¿qué tiene de malo? – encaró a las espesas nubles y a la lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro

N/A: Si recuerdan esa frase del final… cuando la periodista de Shohoku lo "entrevistó" y él respondió eso, y se fue a la azotea muy triste… casi me muero¡Rukawa triste! Sí, me salió un poco más corto que los demás, gomen nasai. ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado! Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"...

**Katze**: Hiciste el review anónimo sólo para que saliera aquí ¬¬ Gracias por odiarme y por leer xD

**Marcel**: Lo siento por la longitud de los caps :P es que siempre tengo toda la idea en mente y tengo que cortar el partes estratégicas y no me salen más largos XD gracias por el review

**Serenity Moon001**: Me encantan los caps tristes, soy masoquista XD ¡gracias por leer!

**Paty**: Pobrecito¿cierto? XD hay que dejar que Hana piense, igual es difícil xD ¡gracias por tus reviews!

**Chibi**: Sí, aquí está, lo prometido es deuda, sobre todo si tuve mil reviews más xD

**Nicky-hitomi**: Gracias por el review, y espero te gusten los pocos caps que quedan

¡MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! LAS AMO XD


	12. Realidad

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 12: Realidad

Habían pasado un par de meses desde todo lo sucedido. Hanamichi había mantenido su promesa de no volver al equipo. Todos habían tenido la leve esperanza de que volviera, ya que ahora irían al campeonato nacional. Pero no, no había vuelto. Y parece que el profesor Anzai no lo había notado, pues como no va muy seguido puede pensar que sólo es coincidencia, pero ahora había ido todos los días por la proximidad del campeonato – y la muy alta posibilidad de ganarlo – y notó la ausencia del no poco llamativo pelirrojo.

-¡Jojojo! – dijo el profesor con su típica risa, mientras todos lo escuchaban – Fue una buena práctica

-¡Arigato! – dijeron todos animados, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

-Ayako-san…

-¿Sí, profesor?

-¿Dónde está Sakuragi-kun? Hace días que no lo veo… ¿está enfermo?

Todos se miraron confundidos. ¿El profesor aún no lo sabía?

-Sakuragi… - las miradas se dirigieron, inevitablemente, a Rukawa – Sakuragi se fue, Anzai-sensei… disculpe por no haberle dicho antes… fue irresponsabilidad mía, ya lleva unos 2 meses de que se fue del equipo

-No te disculpes tanto, Ayako-san… qué lástima que se haya ido, era un excelente jugador

-Siempre esperamos que volviera – dijo Ryota -, pero nunca lo hizo…

-¿Y por qué se fue?

-Porque… porque…

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero de todos modos las miradas hacia Rukawa y la mirada cabizbaja del mismo zorro, hicieron entender al profesor el motivo.

-Entiendo… pero no se preocupen, yo haré que vuelva antes del campeonato nacional – dijo un poco más serio de lo normal, asombrando a todos con sus palabras – Rukawa-kun¿me puedes dar la dirección de Sakuragi-kun?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Acababa de llegar de la escuela. En el camino, vio a unos niños jugando basketball y recordó su balón de basketball. Luego de dejar el equipo, se compró un balón para jugar en su casa, pero no pudo, los recuerdos eran más fuertes y aunque Rukawa no estuviese ahí sentía su presencia en ese balón, en el aro, en el basketball. No, no podría nunca más jugar basketball. Todo le incomodaba, el pensar en que en esa casa compartió con él mucho tiempo, en que por los mismos pasillos de su escuela transitaba él, con que en cualquier momento su mirada chocaría con los zorrunos ojos que tanto temía y no sabría su reacción. Seguramente sería derrumbarse, sentir asco, repulsión. Dejar el equipo no le sirvió de nada: seguía pensando en él como lo hizo desde que recobró la memoria. Del único modo en que sacaba todas sus dudas, preocupaciones y sentimientos de su vida era durmiendo, así que en cuanto podía hacerlo no lo pensaba dos veces y dormía.

Estaba entrando en el mundo de Morfeo cuando siente el timbre. Extrañado, y algo preocupado, abre la puerta y se cae del asombro.

-Pro… ¡Profesor Anzai! – el aludido sólo rió como de costumbre

-¿Estás muy ocupado, Sakuragi-kun? – preguntó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa

-Ehm… no, no hago nada

-¿Puedo conversar contigo, entonces?

-Por supuesto, gordito…

Invitó a pasar al profesor, mientras le ofrecía un té, lo que el profesor aceptó. Hanamichi llegó con el té del profesor y con otra taza con leche chocolatada para él. El mayor notó al ex jugador algo nervioso y decidió ir al grano. O casi.

-Hoy, hace un rato, supe que habías dejado el equipo

-Hai – dijo algo triste -, ya van unos dos meses de aquello

-¿Por qué?

Hanamichi se asombró ante la pregunta y no pensó en ocultar su asombro. Calló durante buen rato.

-No creo que sea porque hayas perdido la pasión por el juego, hace un rato te pregunté y te pusiste muy triste

-No, no es por eso… es por otra razón…

-¿Por otra persona? – Hanamichi miró sorprendido - ¿Rukawa-kun?

-Gordito, acaso tú sabes que…

-Yo sé muchas cosas, Sakuragi-kun… entre esas está tu relación que hubo con Rukawa y lo que pasó ahora. Nadie me ha dicho nada, pero no hace falta para notarlo

-Profesor…

-Quizás puedo hasta saber más cosas que tú…

-Es raro hablar tan seriamente y cosas así contigo, gordito, pero ya que a eso viniste… - bebieron ambos de sus tazas un largo y profundo sorbo – no soporto su presencia

-¿Por qué no?

-Me produce… asco, repulsión… pero cuando lo veo es peor, siento una opresión en el pecho… un escalofrío que me recorre entero… sobre todo cuando me mira… y me produce confusión, ganas de recordar las cosas que pasaron… trato de recordar, pero sólo consigo echarlo todo en el baño… es una maldita sensación…

-Pero no sabes definir nada

-No, no lo sé…

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado realmente, Sakuragi-kun?

Fuera del asombro que el pelirrojo sentía al hablar así con su sensei – y ver una cara de él que nunca había visto -, se asombró más con la pregunta. Pensó en todas las chicas de las cuales se creyó enamorado, pero a todas las desechó hasta llegar a Haruko. En este último tiempo, la había olvidado por completo, en su cabeza no cabían más cosas, menos tiempo para una mujer.

-… no, sensei

-Pero te han gustado muchas chiquillas bonitas¿cierto? – dijo riendo, para alivianar el ambiente

-Claro que sí, gordito, ni te imaginas qué lindas – le golpeaba la papada

-¿Y qué sentías al verlas?

Hanamichi paró en seco y se extrañó con la pregunta. Pero luego comenzó a pensar. Al rato, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Qué tratas de decirme, gordito¡Anda al grano!

-Que lo que siempre has sentido es que estás enamorado de Rukawa, sólo que no has querido reconocerlo por distintos factores

-¡QUÉ! Gordito, sé que estás viejo y todo, pero no pensé que ya perdieras la cordura – rió nervioso

-Te va a parecer raro que te hable de estas cosas. Antes de perder la memoria sólo te gustaban las mujeres, pero cuando la perdiste te enamoraste de Rukawa. Al recuperar tu memoria, el saberte enamorado de un hombre siendo que recordabas que no te gustaban, te choca y te produce esas sensaciones. Pero en el fondo, siempre has estado enamorado de él

-¡Miente¡No puede afirmar algo así¿Con qué pruebas?

-Tú mismo te las has demostrado. Esa presión en el pecho que sientes, ese escalofrío… con lo que te he dicho¿no te queda claro lo que son¿Al igual que esa repulsión?

-¡No es cierto¡No es cierto!

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y apretaba los ojos. No podía creer las palabras del profesor. O no quería.

-Creo que mejor me voy y te dejo pensar a ti. Ahora todo es cosa tuya. Y antes de irme… - deja la taza en la mesita de centro – el equipo te espera con las puertas abiertas, para cuando decidas volver. Adiós, Sakuragi-kun – sonrió amablemente y se fue, sin esperar que el pelirrojo se ofreciese a acompañarlo

Hanamichi no podría dejar de pensar en las palabras del profesor hasta asimilarlas o negarlas, y el pelirrojo lo sabía bien. Así que se dedicaría a sólo reflexionarlas, se demorase cuanto se demorase.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento, todos se habían ido, pero lo que el profesor Anzai dijo lo dejó más pensativo. El atardecer se veía obstaculizado por las nubes que se teñían de naranjo, y el suelo mojado de la azotea y el olor a húmedo le daban un ambiente bastante nostálgico al lugar. Siguió mirando la puesta de sol, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

-¿Aún aquí? Van a cerrar el colegio

-Ayako… - dijo, reconociendo la voz de mujer

-¡Uy, está heladísimo acá!

-Si te me acercas más, vas a sentir más helado

-Nee no hables así

-Yo… yo ya me resigné a perderlo… ya no puedo hacer nada… he vuelto a ser el mismo frívolo de antes… en realidad lo correcto es decir que me di cuenta que desde que recuperó la memoria que todo está perdido… el Hanamichi de siempre es muy bruto y no se deja engatusar por nada ni nadie, a menos que él quiera… y no quiere, ni tampoco puedo hacer que quiera, me detesta… he aceptado las consecuencias de mis actos, de nuestros actos… sólo me queda congelar mis sentimientos y no derretirlos nunca

-No puedes hablar así… si no quieres sentir más eso, sólo olvídalo, fúndelo tanto que no se pueda volver a unir y quede en el olvido

-No sabes lo que me ha costado llegar a decir todas estas cosas, ya no puedo lograr más

-Cuando creas que ya no puedes andar, sólo da un paso más, ahí está tu objetivo

Rukawa siguió mirando el melancólico panorama, mientras silbaba. Ayako logró reconocer la melodía, y miró tristemente al moreno.

Puso una mano en el hombro del zorro, quien no se inmutó y siguió con sus silbidos. La chicha sonrió con tristeza y se fue, mientras, de los ojos del jugador, brotaban lentas lágrimas.

_No me creo ninguna palabra de lo que dije. Casi ninguna. Estoy resignado, es cierto, pero no puedo congelar mi corazón, el sentimiento es demasiado fuerte. Ya te he dejado ir, eso es lo único que te puedo dar, con eso espero que… estés mejor…_

-Sayonara itoshii hito (Hasta la vista, cariño)

De su billetera saca una pequeña foto de Hanamichi. Era una que siempre traía y que jamás había sacado de ella. Con dolor la tomó y dejó que le viento se la llevara.

-Mada wasurerarenai anata no koto (Nunca podré olvidarte)

Ayako iba caminando saliendo del colegio y, del cielo, ve que cae un papel. Lo toma y ve que era una foto de Hanamichi. Mira hacia la azotea y ve a Rukawa tras la reja de protección, apoyando las manos en ésta. Recién ahí, Ayako comprendió que las palabras de Rukawa eran ciertas.

Qué difícil fue para Rukawa dejar de lado el orgullo, esa maldita barrera que se había impuesto para no crear vínculos con nadie, barrera que había mantenido toda su vida y que sólo un hombre pudo romper. Qué difícil era ahora olvidar todo esos esfuerzos para tenerlo a su lado y dejarlo partir. Tantas cosas que hizo... para nada. Sabía que no tenía nada que ganar más que tristeza, soledad y sufrimiento. Lo supo desde un principio, pero pensarlo dolía menos que vivirlo.

-Sayonara no hitokoto de owatte shimau nante... kanashii yo (Todo tiene un final y decir "hasta la vista" es demasiado triste…)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Watashi no kokoro ni sukima ga aita / Hay un vacío en mi corazón  
Nemurenu yoru tameiki bakari / Pasé la noche desvelado sólo suspirando  
Kidzukanu uchi ni asa ni natte'ta / Y antes de que lo supiera, la mañana había llegado

Hanamichi seguía mirando el techo, como buscando una respuesta en él. Había pasado de largo la noche. Y no había llegado a nada. Sus ojos estaban cansados y le pesaban, pero cuando trataba de cerrarlos sus pensamientos se refrescaban y no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía ir a clases en ese estado, así que decidió ir a hacerse una taza de café y ver televisión. Mientras veía televisión, se le ocurrió que lo mejor era ir al colegio y buscar una respuesta en sus propios ojos. Y aprovecharía de hablar con Yohei, esa sería la excusa de su aparición en Shohoku.

Lentas pasaron las horas para el pelirrojo. Horas en que su mente seguía pensando lo mismo. ¡De qué manera había influido el profesor Anzai en sus ideas! Creía tener todo claro, sólo estaba confundido respecto a no recordar, pero ahora… ahora no sabía nada, todo le parecía muy confuso.

Salió a la calle algo abrigado – un beattle negro -, pero se encontró con que el sol radiante que había algo de calor ofrecía. Su estómago le pedía comida y sus ojos le pedían dormir, sin embargo él hacía caso omiso y caminaba con decisión a Shohoku. Miró su reloj, ya era hora de que los estudiantes comenzaran a salir de clases. Cuando llegó, se encontró un tumulto bastante grande. Sus esperanzas se iban perdiendo.

Pero cual película donde todo parece falsamente planeado, justo en un sector donde no había mucha gente venía Rukawa caminando en contra suya.

El moreno miró a los ojos al pelirrojo, aparentando no importarle, mirándolo con la mirada más zorruna que podía dar. Pero por dentro se moría, su alma se le quebraba en mil pedazos.

Ambos siguieron caminando como si no les importara pasar uno al lado del otro. Se miraban fijamente. Cuando Rukawa pasó junto al pelirrojo, a Hanamichi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, luego de sentir su mirada y el aroma que dejó al pasar. Segundos después el pelirrojo reacciona y ve que Yohei se le acerca.

-¿Hanamichi¿Por qué faltaste?

-Yohei…

-Estás muy cansado…

-Es que quiero hablar contigo… ¿me puedes acompañar a mi…?

El pelirrojo fue vencido por el cansancio y el hambre y se desmayó frente a su amigo, llamando la atención de todos los que por ahí andaban… y la de Rukawa también.

-¡Hanamichi! – le daba palmadas en la cara - ¡Reacciona hombre!

Yohei vio a Rukawa que se acercaba y lo miró. Rukawa entendió su mirada: si se acercaba, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos suavemente y su mirada chocó con la mirada del zorro, preocupada.

-Ru…

Yohei abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por suerte fue un susurro que nadie escuchó. ¿Acaso Hanamichi…?

-Ven, te voy a llevar a tu casa. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

El pelirrojo obedeció. Yohei subió al pelirrojo en su espalda y se lo llevó rápidamente para no seguir llamando la atención… y para poder hablar con Hanamichi.

Cuando llegaron, Yohei recostó a Hanamichi en su cama. Iba a despertarlo, pero se arrepintió. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, al parecer no había dormido nada.

Cuando se hacía de noche Hanamichi se despertó y encontró a Yohei cocinando.

-¡Hanamichi¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí… ¿Qué pasó? – dijo, bostezando

-Te desmayaste…

-Kuso…

-De todos modos si no te levantabas te iba a levantar yo. Te estoy preparando algo de comida, te ves hambriento

-Arigato…

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo para Hanamichi, pero Yohei ni se inmutaba cocinando.

-Hanamichi… dijiste que tenías algo que decirme

-Ehm… sí…

-Cuando te desmayaste y abriste los ojos unos segundos…

-¿Abrí los ojos? No recuerdo…

-Me llamaste Rukawa

-¿Nani?

-¿Tiene algo que ver con él lo que tenías que decirme? – Hanamichi asintió

Yohei terminó de cocinar, y mientras ambos cenaban, Hanamichi le contaba sobre la visita del profesor y sobre las ideas que ahora se cruzaban por su mente, a lo que su amigo le dijo que no sabía qué decirle y que las respuestas sólo estaban en él. Luego de eso, Yohei abandonó la casa y le hizo jurar a Hanamichi que descansaría y que iría a clases al día siguiente.

Ya estaba bien oscuro cuando Yohei caminaba hacia su casa. Sólo las luces de los postes y de la luna aclaraban su andar.

-Creo que el profesor tiene razón… y tú lo sabes, Hanamichi

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Hanamichi asistió a clases, como le prometió a Yohei. Mucha gente le preguntaba cómo estaba, pues se habían enterado de su desmayo del día de ayer. Entre esas personas, había muchas del equipo. Extrañaba mucho el basketball.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas. Ya no hacía frío. Hanamichi sabía que era hora del entrenamiento.

-¿Nos vamos juntos? – se acerca a preguntarle Mito

-Iie… tengo algo que hacer antes

-¿Algo que hacer?

-Después te cuento…

-Estás algo nervioso…

-Es algo… importante

-Ok. Nos vemos mañana

Su amigo se fue. En el colegio casi no había gente, pero Hanamichi seguía nervioso, dando vueltas por las instalaciones. Miraba el reloj impaciente. Esperaba la hora de término del entrenamiento, pero no aguantó más y cuando sólo le quedaba esperar la mitad del tiempo, partió corriendo al gimnasio con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido. Todos sus miedos habían desparecido.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos. Ayako se acercó amablemente a saludarlo, pero Hanamichi pasó de ella y se acercó peligrosamente a Rukawa, que rogaba internamente que alguien estuviese atrás de él y a ese alguien Hanamichi le hablase. Pero su suerte no fue esa.

-¡Maldito zorro!

Hanamichi tomó de la camiseta al moreno, el que puso sus manos en las muñecas de Hanamichi como muestra de defensa. Hanamichi miraba enojado, Rukawa tembloroso. Todos miraban, sin embargo Hanamichi tardó en hablar. Tomó aire y Rukawa puso atención, sabía que hablaría.

-¡No puedo evitar sentir esto por ti!

N/A¡Ah¡Al fin lo que tanto querían ver! Pero no todo es alegría así que lo dejé en suspenso jajaja. La canción que puse ahí… en realidad un fragmento de la canción, es Sayonara, el ending de Saikano. Nunca puedo evitar ponerle canciones a mis fics, este ya es un record XD. Bueno respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Shadir**¿Cuál era tu maligno pensamiento? xD ¡Gracias por leer!

**Paty**: Ya entendió parece XD al fin XD Gracias por tus reviews

**Serenity Moon001**: Ya leí tu fic, te dejé review, ojalá lo hayas visto. ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión!

Disculpen la tardanza, mucho colegio... ya saben, último año, últimos meses... ¡se viene el último cap!

¡Saludos!


	13. El único recuerdo que me queda

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

¿Y después?

Capítulo 13: El único recuerdo que me queda

Rukawa no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían. ¿Hanamichi se estaba declarando? Algo en su interior le hacía estar quieto ahí y no saltar de alegría y correr y gritar. De todos modos, Rukawa sentía que el sol volvía a iluminar su vida.

Hanamichi estaba más nervioso que antes. Olvidó que había más gente en el lugar y sentir que todos lo observaban lo puso muy nervioso.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento – dijo Ayako, mirando la hora - ¡A las duchas!

Todos entraron a las duchas rápidamente y se quedaron solos Rukawa y Sakuragi. El zorro miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, y comenzó a notar en su mirada mucha tristeza.

-Yo… no puedo recordar nada… lo intento, pero no puedo… nadie puede entenderme a la perfección… no saben lo complejo que es no recordar un período de tu vida, aunque sean unos míseros meses comparado con mi edad… lo único que recuerdo… es esta opresión en el pecho… - se llevó una mano a dicho lugar, apretando la ropa que tenía con rabia – esta opresión que siempre sentía… cuando te veía… lo que nunca supe fue encontrarle el significado y… creo que ya lo encontré… aunque no fui capaz de encontrarlo solo… creía tener todos los cabos atados, pero luego en mi mente se introdujeron nuevas cosas que los desataron todos… ¡Qué frustrante es volver a empezar!

Hanamichi no sabía qué más decir o hacer. Rukawa seguía sorprendido y no sabía qué decir. En un movimiento por inercia, Hanamichi salió corriendo del gimnasio, siendo perseguido casi inmediatamente por Rukawa. Pero, como todos saben, el pelirrojo es más rápido que Rukawa.

En cuanto salieron del gimnasio, Ryota y Ayako se juntaron en la cancha.

-¿Esto fue el efecto de la conversación que tuvo ayer Anzai-sensei con Hanamichi? – pregunta Ryota

-Lo más seguro… sólo nos queda esperar qué pasará…

-¿Qué te dije? – Pone una mano en el hombro de Ayako – Te dije que Hanamichi volvería al equipo

Hanamichi seguía corriendo en dirección a su casa. Pero ni él ni Rukawa iban tan rápido como antes.

_No puedo seguir huyendo… ¡no puedo seguir huyendo de mi verdad! Pero no puedo parar… corro por inercia… quiero que mis pies se detengan, quiero dejarme llevar… ¡pero me cuesta mucho aceptar todo esto de un día para otro! Ya sé lo que va a pasar… ¿por qué hago más larga la espera?_

Sakuragi tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la reja para entrar, sin siquiera cerrarla. Algo apurado abrió la puerta al sentir unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a él. Abrió y entró, pero era tarde: un pie de Rukawa estaba entre la puerta y la pared. Hanamichi no opuso resistencia pero sí retrocedió, hasta que chocó con la pared.

Rukawa se puso frente a él y con una mirada demasiado serena y con voz del mismo tipo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Estás seguro de todo lo que estás diciendo?

-¡Claro que sí¿Por qué crees que estoy así como estoy¡Aceptar de repente lo que soy y lo que siento es difícil! En el antes que yo recordaba no sabía que podía llegar a gustarme un hombre, pero ahora… eso venía impuesto, y no sabía reconocerlo, porque nunca lo viví. Y jamás se me habría cruzado por la cabeza esto si no me lo hubieran dicho… habría vivido enamorado de ti toda mi vida sin darme cuenta… confundiendo las cosas…

Hanamichi se quedo con la mirada perdida en la nada. El zorro no se atrevía a decirle nada, quería que él hablara, sentía que Hanamichi sabía todo lo que Rukawa pensaba. Hanamichi avanza un poco, separándose de la pared, y se abraza a Rukawa, el cual queda perplejo.

-Tengo miedo… quizás en un pasado todo esto era lo mejor para mí… pero ahora es algo muy nuevo, algo que traigo y que no puedo cambiar ni evitar… pero sé que tú me vas a ayudar y apoyar… creo en ti a ciegas… porque esto que siento me lo dice…

El pelirrojo estuvo abrazado un buen rato a Rukawa, se sentía más seguro. Pero notó que Rukawa seguía inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada.

-¿Qué¿No vas a decir o hacer nada?

-No quiero decirte nada… estoy muy nervioso… y tú también…

-Maldito kitsune – rió – no entiendes nada

Se separó del zorro. Inclinó un poco la cara y lo besó, para su sorpresa. Rukawa estaba completamente asombrado, pero poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y respondía, feliz, el beso del pelirrojo, empujándolo hacia la pared, tomándolo posesivamente y empinándose un poco. Hanamichi abrió los ojos y vio que al kitsune le corrían lágrimas, cada vez más. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Rukawa en esta faceta, detuvo el beso y puso sus manos en el rostro del zorro, borrando las lágrimas con los dedos.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No preguntes cosas que sabes, has visto cómo la he pasado y lo que significa para mí este instante…

-Es que… para mí es raro verte así… recuerda que yo nunca te he visto llorar, quizás el Hanamichi de antes sí…

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte… incluso a que sonría

-¿Sonreír? Bueno, si ya te he visto llorar…

-Pero de felicidad – sonrió, como jamás lo había hecho, notando un sonrojo en el rostro del pelirrojo

------------------------------------------------------

Era entrenamiento. Al día siguiente eran las nacionales y todos estaban nerviosos. Rukawa hizo su aparición y sabía que sería atacado, al menos por Ayako.

-Rukawa…

-¿Quién habló con él?

-… Anzai-sensei… - contestó Ayako

-¿Qué pasó, Rukawa? – pregunta Ryota

En eso se abre la puerta. Todos observan y ven a Hanamichi.

-¿Aun es temprano para volver? – dice alegremente

-¡Nunca es tarde para nada! – Dijo Ayako feliz - ¡Pero si no te cambias de ropa…!

-¡Estoy listo! – apunta a sus pies, mostrando las zapatillas

-¿Y para qué pregunta? – pregunta Ryota

-¡Ryochin! – Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo golpeaba, como solía hacer, en la cabeza - ¡No te molestes¿Acaso no te alegra que este tensai haya vuelto?

-¡Obvio que si! Pero si volviste es porque… - miró a Rukawa

-Ah bueno es que… es que… - se rascó la cabeza, se sonrojó y puso unos ojos divertidos, la misma cara que ponía cuando aparecía Haruko, lo que causó que todos se rieran - ¡Nee!

Luego de reír bastante comenzaron a entrenar para el campeonato nacional. Era el último entrenamiento y todos esperaban que Hanamichi tuviera las condiciones. Justo ese día asistió el profesor y estaba muy alegre de ver a Hanamichi y le aseguró ser titular en los partidos.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Hanamichi le contó todo a su amigo Yohei.

-¿Qué volviste con Rukawa! – todos se voltearon a mirar mientras Hanamichi le daba un cabezazo

-¡Cállate baka! – luego se sonrojó – Es que… bueno, te conté lo que habló el profesor conmigo… y me terminé convenciendo… en realidad terminé dándome cuenta que era cierto… ¡Ay, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí! – puso sus dedos entre su pelo

-¡Claro que lo sé!... ¿Pero estás seguro?

-Todos me preguntan lo mismo… ¡Este tensai nunca duda de nada! – rió

-Ay Kami-sama… y se desmayó por no dormir porque tenía dudas… nunca cambiarás, Hanamichi, ni aunque pierdas la memoria – dijo riendo, a sabiendas de que Hanamichi no lo oía pues reía con todas sus fuerzas

Pasó rápidamente el día y Hanamichi se juntó con Rukawa a la salida, pues habían quedado en cenar juntos, pues al día siguiente partían a jugar las nacionales. Iban caminando lentamente a la salida del colegio, cuando ya pocos rayos de luz quedaban. Hanamichi nota algo pálido a su koi.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaede?

-Iie, sólo que como el clima está cambiando… no quise sobre abrigarme y ahora tengo frío – sonrió torpemente

-Y el do'aho soy yo… - lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, tratando de disimular su sonrojo mirando hacia delante como si no le importara

-Hanamichi… si te sientes incómodo no tienes por qué hacer esto…

-No… no me siento incómodo… estoy bien… es sólo que…

-Ya entiendo… no eres el Hanamichi de antes y todo te parece nuevo… disculpa

-No, no me pidas disculpas… no has hecho nada… además estoy nervioso por las nacionales…

-Vas a ver que ganamos – se apegó más a Hanamichi, aprovechando el repentino abrazo que tanto extrañaba

-¿Es cierto que antes jugábamos muy bien en equipo?

-Hai

-¿Y si ahora no lo hacemos bien?

-Do'aho…

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-¿No que eras un tensai?

-Sí, pero tú no eres tan tensai como yo…

-Kami-sama… - suspiró – si te deja más tranquilo, podemos ir a entrenar luego de cenar

-¡Claro que deja más tranquilo a este tensai¡Vamos entonces! – toma al moreno y salen corriendo a una velocidad impresionante

Llegaron rápidamente, pues estaban cerca. Hanamichi no mostraba ninguna seña de cansancio. El pelirrojo entró a la cocina y se disponía a cocinar, pero Rukawa lo notó nervioso.

-Nee do'aho… ¿sabes cocinar?

-Ehm bueno… no soy un tensai de la cocina… - rió nervioso

-Baka – suspiró acercándose a la cocina – veamos qué tienes… - comenzó a registrar toda la cocina viendo qué podía hacer

-¿No te importa que tengas que cocinar?

-Claro que no…

-Voy por mi equipo por mientras

Hanamichi fue a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando terminó, el olor a comida que había le llamó la atención y bajó a la cocina. Abrazó al zorro por atrás, rodeándolo por la cintura, y poniendo su mentón en el hombro del jugador.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cocino

-Ya sabía – dijo, de mala gana - ¿Qué cosa?

-Comida

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Comida china

-¿Comida china¿De dónde sabes hacer eso?

-No es tan difícil…

-¿Y es rico?

-Sí

-¿Y no nos va a caer pesado?

-No hice mucho

Sakuragi suelta a Rukawa y ambos se sientan a comer. Ambos comen rápidamente y se van caminando a paso lento a entrenar un rato. Cuando llegaron a la cancha ya estaba oscuro pero la luz artificial iluminaba muy bien, y por eso pudieron percatarse que había otra persona en la cancha.

-¿Sendoh?

-¡Oh, Hanamichi Sakuragi¡Y Rukawa!

-¿Qué haces, puercoespín?

-Lo mismo que vienen a hacer ustedes. Me enteré que ya habías recuperado la memoria

-Pues sí, hace ya un buen tiempo

-No nos habíamos visto… además supe que te retiraste

-Sí, pero volví hace unos días

-En realidad ayer – Rukawa lo mira feo

-¡Oh, pues qué bien! Bueno, yo ya me iba… aunque si quieren les hago un favor y juegan los dos contra mí

-Eso no te conviene – dice Rukawa

-No, pero si va a ganar un equipo, prefiero que gane alguien de Kanagawa – reía con su típica sonrisa y alegría

-Está bien… ¡Pero no podrás ganarle a este tensai! – rió con todas sus fuerzas

-Oh, eso lo veremos – dijo el aludido, sin perder la sonrisa

Empezaron jugando no tan bien como Sendoh. Realmente eran jugadas muy bonitas las que se veían en ese simple enfrentamiento. Pero con el pasar del tiempo Rukawa y Hanamichi lograron complementarse y pudieron superar al capitán de Ryonan. Al terminar el partido, el de cabellos parados les sonrió amablemente como siempre.

-¡Fue un excelente partido¡Deberíamos jugar más seguido! – dijo lleno de emoción

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… - Rukawa mira serio a Hanamichi

-¡Oh, sí! Mañana tenemos que partir y hay que descansar

-Mucha razón, Sakuragi. Después de todo no eres tan torpe

-¡Maldito puercoespín!

-Hanamichi… - Rukawa lo mira feo – tengo sueño

-Podemos pelear otro día – sonrió nuevamente

-¡Sí, en la cancha¡Nos vemos en las nacionales, Sendoh! – sonrió desafiante

-¡Adiós, Sakuragi, Rukawa! – se despidió calurosamente moviendo su mano

Rukawa acompañó a Hanamichi a su casa. Se quedaron en la vereda del frente, bajo un poste, que les permitía poder verse las caras.

-¿No te da miedo irte solo? Ya es medianoche

-No, no te preocupes, Hanamichi

-Mejor vete luego¿sí? Mientras más tarde es peor

-Sí… nos vemos mañana, que descanses

Hanamichi se acerca a Rukawa y lo besa para despedirse. Se separan y se quedan mirando. Hanamichi sonríe y vuelve a besarlo. Rukawa comienza a notar que Hanamichi está cada vez más entusiasmado.

-Nee Hanamichi…

-¿Mmm?

-Pueden vernos…

-¿Quién nos va a ver a esta hora? – Rukawa lo mira con reproche – bueno ya…

Hanamichi vuelve a besarlo y cruzan la calle así. Pone a Rukawa de espaldas a la reja y trata de abrirla, pero está cerrada.

-¿Y la llave?

-En mi pantalón… - Rukawa le mete la mano al bolsillo - … atrás

Rukawa intercambia de posiciones con Hanamichi y lo deja contra la reja. Hanamichi va a sacar la llave del bolsillo pero Rukawa le empuja la mano y es él quién saca la llave con cuidado, entre risas nerviosas de Hanamichi. Luego abren la puerta y entran. Rukawa empuja a Hanamichi al sillón, pero el pelirrojo hábilmente da la vuelta, dejando al zorro en el sillón y Sakuragi sobre éste. Mientras se besan, Rukawa abraza por debajo de la camiseta a Hanamichi, viendo en su rostro dolor, pues el zorro tenía los dedos helados. El moreno sonrió malignamente.

-Nee estás helado – dijo Hanamichi en un susurro

-Entonces no te abrazo más

-¡Teme kitsune! – el aludido rió y volvió a besar al zorro

Mientras se besaban, suena el teléfono. Rukawa ve que su koi hace caso omiso al aparato.

-Contesta, do'aho…

-No quiero, Ru…

Rukawa toma el teléfono y contesta.

-¿Moshi-moshi?

-¿Kaede?

-Mamá…

-Kaede, es muy tarde ya…

-Lo sé… se me hizo tarde jugando, gomen ne

-Ni se te ocurra volver solo… prefiero que pases la noche allá

-Está bien…

-Tu papá te va a dejar tu equipo a Shohoku… ¿está todo guardado en el bolso, cierto?

-Hai…

-Bien, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós

El moreno corta. Cuando cuelga, ve que Hanamichi estaba plácidamente dormido en su pecho, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

-No parecías estar agotado – dijo suavemente, en un tono divertido

Puso la alarma de su reloj de pulsera y, abrazado al pelirrojo, se quedó dormido rápidamente.

* * *

El pelirrojo sintió un fuerte pito en su oreja. Levantó la cabeza y sintió caer la mano de Rukawa a su lado. Vio que el moreno apretaba los ojos y lo miraba.

-Me dormí… - dice arrepentido el pelirrojo – debes estar incómodo

-No… estoy bien… al menos se me ocurrió poner el despertador a buena hora

-Mmm… - se acurrucó en el moreno

-Nee hay que levantarse, no queremos llegar tarde

A duras penas se levantaron, se ducharon y desayunaron. Rápidamente fueron camino hacia Shohoku, donde se juntarían y partirían todos juntos a la estación de tren. Cuando ambos llegaron, había un poco de gente, un poco alejado del grupo más grande estaban los padres de Rukawa.

-Hola hijo – saludan sus padres al unísono, recibiendo un cansado saludo

-Aquí están tus cosas – le entrega el padre a su hijo el bolso, mirándolo con los mismos ojos zorrunos

-Estás cansado… ¿te dormiste muy tarde? – pregunta la madre llevando su mano a la mejilla del zorro, caricia que fue esquivada

-En cuanto me llamaste… nee él es Hanamichi – toma del brazo al pelirrojo y lo presenta a sus padres

-Ho-ho-hola – saluda nervioso, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y riendo

-_Do'aho… eran los mismos gestos que hacías al ver a la hermana de Akagi_ – sonrió

-Hanamichi Sakuragi… - dice la madre de Kaede – no sabes cuánto te envidio – dice al borde de las lágrimas, desconcertando al pelirrojo, su koi y su padre

-¿E… envidia¿De… mí¿Por qué?

-Sakuragi-kun… no sabes cuánto esperé de mi hijo una sonrisa como la que te acaba de dedicar a ti… o que me presentara a sus amigos… - el pelirrojo mira preocupado al moreno

-No le hagas caso – bufó

-Pero estoy contenta por él… debes ser una persona excelente para lograr esas muestras de afectividad en él… yo lo único que he podido lograr son sus gritos… cuando lo castigaba y no lo dejaba salir a jugar basketball…

-Mamá cállate

-Yo… no sé qué decir… sé que él es una persona muy fría, pero… no pensé que fuera así

-Ahora tú también… lo que me faltaba

-No te enojes con él, hijo… he sido yo

-¡Por eso¡Cállate!

-No le grites así a tu mamá, hijo

-¡Tú no te metas! – ya estaban todos mirando disimuladamente la discusión

-Kaede, no seas así con tus padres…

-No te incumbe cómo sea yo con ellos

-Claro que me importa…

-¡No¡No te importa!

-¡Sí me importa!

-Guau, se nota que no eres el Hanamichi de antes

-¡Siempre hablando del Hanamichi de antes, Kami-sama¡Si tanto piensas en él, anda a buscarlo!

-No peleen… - pide la madre de Rukawa

-¡Qué estás hablando, si ya lo estamos haciendo¡Y es tu culpa!

-¡Deja de tratar mal a tu madre¡No soporto que los hijos sean tan malagradecidos!

-¡Qué ha hecho ella por mí!

-¡Ella te deja hacer lo que más quieres¡Te deja jugar basketball¡Y qué has hecho tú por ella¡Ni siquiera una sonrisa!

-¡No te metas en mi vida!

Se hizo un silencio profundo e incómodo. Rukawa miraba muy asombrado a Hanamichi por sus palabras, y éste miraba al moreno lleno de furia.

-Repite lo que dijiste

-… gomen ne

-¡Repítelo, maldita sea!

-No… no pensé lo que dije…

-No lo pensaste… - guardó silencio - ¡Eres un completo idiota! – se alejó del lugar

-¡Hanamichi!

-Déjalo… - se acercó Ryota – ya se le va a pasar, sabes cómo es

-¡Es tu culpa! – mira a su madre, enrabiado - ¡Siempre que dices algo ocasionas un problema!

-Kaede…

-¡Te dije que te quedaras callada¡Lo único que haces es ocasionarme problemas¡Eres una idio…!

Un golpe en su mejilla detuvo sus palabras.

-Calla tu boca antes de hablare así a tu madre

-Hanamichi…- se llevó la mano a la cara

-¡No pensé que fueras así! – se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos – le habla el padre de Rukawa a su esposa, la cual estaba llorando

-Que te vaya bien... hijo…

Los padres de Rukawa se fueron rápidamente. Todos miran a Rukawa, que no sabía qué hacer. Se acostó en el piso y apoyó su cabeza en el bolso, mirando el cielo. Nuevamente, sintió un viento frío que lo rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver a Fuyu Sakuragi.

-¿Otra vez no pensaste, Rukawa?

-No sé cómo le puedo decir do'ahou… - rió

-No me vengas con tus chistes ahora – lo tomó del cuello - ¡Ya no aguanto más tus errores! Hubieras visto cómo se carcomía mi hijo por dentro por tu culpa…

-¿Por qué ahora está tan tranquilo, Sakuragi-san?

-La otra vez me pillaste de malas… es que no pensé que sólo eres un niño… creo que tienes derecho a equivocarte y aprender de tus errores, pero es segunda vez que no piensas lo que dices y no sabes cómo hieres a mi hijo

-Soy demasiado impulsivo… gomen nasai…

Este Rukawa que veía Fuyu se diferenciaba demasiado del otro, que andaba siempre a la defensiva. Éste se veía muy debilitado, sin ganas de defender nada. Fuyu trató de calmarse un poco, y pensar también en el zorro, que la pasó más mal que su hijo, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

-Trata de no hacerlo de nuevo, Rukawa – puso una mano en su hombro

-Arigato - sonrió

Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con las nubes encima. Sintió que los llamaron, pues debían irse en camino a la estación de trenes. Se fueron rápidamente y subieron al tren. A Rukawa y a Hanamichi les tocó irse solos. El primero en sentarse fue Rukawa. El pelirrojo se sentó frente a él. No tenía ninguna gana de hablarle, al menos por ese día.

Ambos iban mirando por la ventana, hasta que Rukawa quiso romper el silencio.

-Hana… - no recibió respuesta – Hanamichi… mírame al menos… - Rukawa se paró y se sentó a su lado – Hanamichi… no me interesa estar peleado contigo

-A mí tampoco

-… ¿Entonces?

-Es que tú no me entiendes

-Sí te entiendo… por eso… quiero pedirte disculpas… sé que no actué como una persona pensante

-Yo también… quizás tienes tus razones… para ser así con tu mamá…

-Algún día te las contaré… no ahora… - le sonrió con algo de dolor por el golpe propinado

-Gomen ne… - dijo apenado

-Fue la única forma de… calmarme… aunque me dolió… no tanto físicamente…

-Lo siento, Kaede…

-Yo también…

Se abrazaron y decidieron olvidarse del asunto hasta que Rukawa quisiera hablar de sus problemas con su familia. No sabían que atrás estaba todo Shohoku escuchando y suspiraron aliviados… no les gustaba ver a la pareja estrella pelear.

* * *

Terminaron las nacionales con un excelente resultado: ganando. Todos pensaron que sin Akagi y sin Mitsui el equipo no sería nada, pero se equivocaron, pues contaban con muchos elementos buenos y los tomaron a la ligera. Unos días después de llegar, se juntaron en casa de Akagi todo Shohoku y sus ex-integrantes a celebrar el triunfo. Pero hubieron dos que se fueron antes y a celebrar otra cosa: su amor.

Estaban en la casa de Hanamichi. Lo único que los alumbraba era la luz de la luna. Ambos estaban con pantalones para dormir, pero con el torso desnudo. El pelirrojo descansaba el rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-Es primera vez que noto tus ojos tan zorrunos… - puso una mano en un hombro del zorro

-Y espero que no sea la última – rió

Ambos se quedaron mirando, y no necesitaron palabras para expresar lo felices que se sentían. Todo ese esfuerzo, los rencores olvidados, las opiniones de los demás, las lágrimas, el dolor y todo lo que sintieron… valió la pena, y estaban felices y juntos.

-¿Sabes, Kaede? Yo en realidad no recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos… no recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus palabras, tus lágrimas, tus besos, tus abrazos. No recuerdo cómo fue nuestra amistad ni cómo empezó, tampoco cómo empezó nuestro amor y si alguna vez lo hicimos. Ni siquiera recuerdo los entrenamientos, los partidos, las caminatas al colegio, los almuerzos… no recuerdo si alguna vez lloré, tampoco si golpeé a alguien, ni cómo era mi carácter. No recuerdo frío, ni calor, no recuerdo dolor ni alegría… y sé que aunque lo intente… no podré recordar nada de esto… ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Ya no me atormenta nada… no me importa haberme saltado un período de mi vida, porque algo he conservado de ese tiempo… el único recuerdo que me queda… es este amor

OWARI

N/A: Sé que quizás no era el final que muchas esperaban (Por ejemplo Pilcho, que quería lemon XD), y también sé que otras hubieran querido saber más cosas, que está muy inconcluso… por eso lo dejo todo a imaginación, no hay epílogo ni aunque me rueguen de rodillas. Respondiendo a los reviews "anónimos"…

**Serenity Moon001**: Muchas gracias por haber leído el fic, espero que te haya gustado el final... y voy a estar pendiente de tu fic. ¡Gracias!

**Shadir**¡Oh, dímelo¡No seas mala! Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer el fic TT

**Paty**: Lo siento por la espera TT espero que haya valido la pena jejeje ¡Gracias por leer!

**Kuddy**: Sí, segura que no hay lemon xD soy lemonfóbica xD ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer!

**Inuyashaluci**¿Haruko¿Qué es eso? XD jajaja, aquí Haruko fue 0 aporte XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Paulikun**¡Paulikun¡Waaaa¡Gracias por el review! Tu opinión me hace mucha ilusión TT ¡Se te echa de menos!

Quería darles las gracias a todas por leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado y que no las haya decepcionado el final. ¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
